Evasion
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Attention délire ! Réléna est mariée et elle veut quitter son époux mais quelque chose l'en empêche, comment s'évader dans de telles conditions ? Attention ! Malgré les apparences cette fic n'est pas axée sur Réléna.
1. Prologue

**Evasion**

_Prologue_

_La Terre - AC 204 - 20 septembre_

Réléna Darlian Peacecraft Yuy en avait marre. Mais alors, vraiment très marre ! Comme jamais auparavant elle n'en avait eu marre ( et pourtant, il y avait eu des jours où...).

Marre de quoi ? De tout ! A commencer par son époux qui commençait sérieusement à la gaver avec ses recommandations, ses appels à la prudence. Un comble si l'on songeait à tous les risques que lui avait pris pendant la guerre. Bon, d'accord, lui n'était pas enceint alors et ne le serait jamais. Mais elle ne l'était que depuis deux mois et cela ne la rendait pas aussi fragile qu'il semblait le croire ! Elle pouvait sortir dans le jardin sans pour autant risquer d'attraper froid tout de même. Surtout, elle POUVAIT FAIRE L'AMOUR ! Mais elle avait eu beau le lui expliquer, livres en main pour appuyer ses dires, rien à faire, il avait décidé que ce genre d'activité pourrait nuire à l'enfant. Du coup, ceinture ! Abstinence forcée ou obligation de se débrouiller seule (elle pouvait tout de même pas prendre un amant, pas elle).

Le plus risible, c'est qu'ils étaient sur le point de demander le divorce, au mépris de toutes les convenances et des réactions que cela susciterait immanquablement, lorsqu'elle avait découvert sa grossesse.

Six ans d'attente, trois ans de fiançailles (excuse moi Réléna, Wufei a besoin de moi pour une mission, etc...) 5 mois de mariage et un divorce avorté. Pas brillant comme situation. Pas brillant du tout.

N'importe qui se serait tapé la tête contre les murs ou aurait piqué une crise de nerfs, voire tenté d'abattre son conjoint. Pas elle.

Premièrement parce qu'elle était qui elle était et qu'on ne porte pas moins de trois noms prestigieux sans devoir faire quelques efforts et quelques concessions.

Deuxièmement parce que l'on ne l'aurait pas laissé faire et que cela aurait définitivement ruiné son image de marque et celle de sa famille.

Troisièmement parce que l'on abat pas un type comme Heero Yuy comme l'on dégomme un pigeon d'argile dans un stand de tir (oui, elle avait appris à tenir et à se servir d'une arme depuis le temps qu'elle le fréquentait, cela lui avait semblé préférable).

D'accord, elle avait envisagé l'option "faire disparaître le gêneur", mais elle avait renoncé. Elle n'avait aucune chance d'y parvenir elle même, même si elle se débrouillait pas mal au tir, elle ne pouvait pas plus recruter un tueur pour le faire à sa place, les types capables de buter Heero Yuy se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main et, manque de pot, ils étaient ses amis, donc aucun espoir de ce côté, elle serait la seule à se faire descendre si elle avait l'audace de leur présenter une telle requête.

Et puis, malgré tout, elle l'avait aimé ce casse pieds, elle l'admirait toujours d'ailleurs, ne plus aimer quelqu'un ne signifie pas forcément le haïr...

En tout cas, résultat des courses, elle était toujours mariée, enceinte de deux mois, malade tous les matins et obligée de se cacher pour soulager sa misère sexuelle. Comme en cet instant dans la douche.

Ca a l'air de rien une douche, la plupart des gens n'y passent que pour se laver en vitesse. Elle aussi était de ceux-là quelques temps plus tôt, avant que son époux décide de supprimer la gaudriole. Plus maintenant. Elle avait découvert qu'une douche pouvait servir à tout autre chose que l'hygiène corporelle : l'hygiène mentale y trouvait aussi son compte si l'on savait utiliser les options du jet de façon intelligente. Rien de mieux pour se détendre après une journée entière de frustration.

Mine de rien Réléna Darlian Peacecraft Yuy était en train de devenir une droguée du pommeau de douche et surtout de son option "massage". Elle y pensait toute la journée, elle comptait les heures, les minutes et même les secondes qui la séparait de sa douche du soir, celle qu'elle prenait juste avant d'aller se coucher, bien sagement aux côtés de son tortionnaire de mari.

Elle est sur le point de parvenir à la délivrance lorsque des coups vigoureux sont frappés à la porte.

- Réléna, tout va bien ?

La voix de son époux, aussi calme que si il lui demandait l'heure. Tout désir envolé elle ferme les robinets et s'enroule dans une serviette.

- Tout va bien ! Je sors !

"Si ce n'est que tu viens de me gâcher ma douche..."

Cette fois, elle n'en peut vraiment plus, il faut qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour s'évader de cette vie. Elle pensait qu'elle serait plus libre lorsque, après son mariage, elle avait cessé ses activités de vice ministre pour se consacrer à son couple. Mais elle se trompait, elle n'a fait que se condamner à vivre dans une cage dorée. Elle est toujours prisonnière des apparences, de ses origines et de son statut social. Sa seule victoire a été de remplacer la limousine rose que son père lui avait offert pour ses six ans par une blanche et sa seule révolte d'acheter en secret une jaguar elle aussi blanche qu'elle tient dans un garage et qu'elle bichonne faute de pouvoir la conduire elle même et refusant de laisser quelqu'un d'autre en prendre le volant. Elle a beau savoir conduire, personne dans son entourage ne veut la laisser partir seule au volant de son petit bijou. Autre sujet de frustration pour elle.

Elle s'endort sur une question obsédante : "Comment m'évader de cette vie ?".

Lorsqu'elle sort du sommeil elle est seule dans le lit conjugal, son époux est déjà parti depuis des heures, levé à l'aube comme à son habitude il est parti sans faire de bruit, sans même l'éveiller d'un baiser.

Elle fait la moue, vraiment, cela ne peut plus durer ! Et soudain, l'idée lui vient, éblouissante, si séduisante, si parfaite qu'elle ne peut que la mettre à exécution sans tarder. Mais pour ce faire elle a besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un. Cette pensée manque briser son élan, trouver quelqu'un ne sera pas vraiment facile, surtout pour accomplir ce qu'elle a en tête. Mais le sourire lui revient très vite. Une seule personne peut accepter de lui venir en aide, même si elle aura sans doute du mal à la convaincre.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1) Proposition **

Elle sourit aussi en pensant à l'ironie de la situation. Des années plus tôt elle a fait des pieds et des mains pour séparer son époux de cette personne, usant de toutes les armes en sa possession pour atteindre son but, quitte à le blesser volontairement et maintenant elle veut non seulement lui demander son aide mais en plus le remettre aux côtés de son époux.

Lorsqu'elle parvient enfin à composer le numéro elle est soulagée de le voir répondre, elle craignait d'avoir à faire à son épouse, car, après qu'elle soit parvenue à ses fins, il s'est marié pour atténuer son chagrin. Le visage du jeune homme se ferme à sa vue, ses yeux s'assombrissent.

— Si c'est pour me faire part de votre grossesse, ce n'est pas la peine, je suis déjà au courant, Heero m'en a déjà parlé. Je vous ferai parvenir un cadeau lorsque j'aurais trouvé quelque chose qui puisse convenir à votre Altesse.

Le ton froid la fait ciller nerveusement, elle réalise combien elle a pu le blesser. Mais il n'est pas temps d'avoir des regrets.

— Ce n'est pas pour cela que j'appelle. J'ai un service à vous demander.

Elle voit les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandir de surprise. Il éclate de rire.

— Vous ne manquez pas d'air votre Altesse ! Désolé, mais j'ai mieux à faire.

— Attendez ! Ecoutez moi au moins jusqu'au bout, si vous acceptez, vous pourrez le retrouver, vivre avec lui !

Le jeune homme sursaute puis tourne un regard dur vers elle.

— Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

— Je veux le quitter et j'ai besoin de votre aide pour y parvenir.

Le natté secoue la tête avec consternation.

— Vous êtes devenue folle ou vous l'étiez déjà ?

— Je ne crois pas, simplement, j'ai enfin réalisé mon erreur. Je n'aurais jamais du m'interposer entre vous.

Les yeux violets s'emplissent de douleur et de colère, elle le voit se passer une main sur le front, il baisse la tête, la relève.

— Je vous écoute, qu'avez vous en tête ?

— Que nous échangions nos corps. Ainsi, nous aurions tous deux ce que nous souhaitons le plus : la liberté pour moi, son amour pour vous.

A nouveau le natté écarquille les yeux, stupéfait.

— Echanger nos corps !

— Je sais que c'est possible.

— Mais, votre enfant ?

— Je sais que vous saurez l'aimer, car il est le fils d'Heero.

— Vous oubliez que je suis marié.

— Je prendrai soin d'elle. Je l'aime bien. Je vous promets qu'elle n'aura pas à souffrir de la situation.

— Je vais réfléchir.

— Je vous donne trois jours, passé ce délai, je considérerais que c'est non, d'accord ?

— Entièrement.

Ils rompent la communication. Le natté se laisse aller contre son fauteuil et ferme les yeux. Il a du mal à croire qu'il vient d'avoir cette conversation, la femme qui lui a pris celui qu'il aime lui propose de le lui rendre, mais sous quelle condition…

"Devenir une femme et surtout, devenir celle que je devrais haïr le plus au monde… en suis je capable ?"

Oui, mais devenir la femme d'Heero Yuy, la mère de son enfant…

"C'est vrai, c'est ma seule chance…"

Il regarde le téléphone puis secoue la tête et quitte la pièce.

"Inutile de se précipiter, faisons la languir un peu."

_La Terre - AC 204 - 22 septembre_

Lorsque son majordome lui annonce qu'il y avait un appel pour elle Réléna Darlian Peacecraft Yuy a envie de remercier le ciel, pour elle il ne fait aucun doute qu'il s'agit de l'américain et une seule raison peut le pousser à vouloir lui parler :

"Il va accepter."

Folle de joie elle danse presque jusqu'au téléphone, elle se moque de ce que pourrait penser un éventuel observateur, elle va bientôt être libre, commencer à vivre vraiment !

Comme elle le pensait c'est bien Duo Maxwell qui est en ligne, le visage sérieux, un peu tendu.

— Alors ? Demande avidement Réléna.

— Je veux que nous nous rencontrions dans un endroit discret avant de vous donner ma réponse. J'ai besoin de vous poser certaines questions pour être certain de faire le bon choix.

— Comme vous voudrez. Où et quand ?

— Demain sur L2, voici l'adresse où vous devez vous rendre.

_L2 - AC 204 - 23 septembre_

Réléna Darlian etc… regarde avec stupeur le lieu qui lui a été fixé comme lieu de rendez-vous.

"Les ruines d'une église ?"

Elle n'a pas le temps de se poser trop de questions, la porte branlante de l'édifice détruit s'ouvre avec difficulté et le natté apparaît, lui faisant signe de le rejoindre. Elle entre donc avec lui dans ce qui reste de l'endroit.

— Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi j'ai choisi cet endroit. Déclare Duo en essuyant un banc pour lui permettre de s'asseoir.

— En effet. Murmure Réléna en s'asseyant.

— J'ai vécu un an ici, avant qu'elle soit détruite et que ceux qui s'en occupaient soient tués. Même si ce n'est plus qu'une ruine que l'on ne garde que comme un symbole du pire massacre qu'ait connu cette colonie, c'est pour moi le seul véritable foyer que j'ai pu avoir. Surtout, c'est un lieu sacré, nul ne saurait y mentir. Explique Duo.

Les propos causent un choc à la jeune femme, elle n'a jamais cherché à le connaître vraiment, pour elle il était resté celui qui avait tiré sur Heero lors de leur première rencontre, un être dangereux, voire mauvais qui menaçait le garçon qui lui plaisait.

— Je ne savais pas…

— Je n'en parle jamais. La coupe t'il. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de mon passé mais de notre avenir. Je dois avouer que je suis tout de même perplexe. Vous vouliez tant être avec Heero, vous disiez l'aimer… et aujourd'hui vous cherchez un moyen de le quitter… je ne comprends pas…

— Je pense que je vous dois une explication en effet. J'ai longtemps idéalisé Heero. Il était comme un prince pour moi. J'étais jeune et stupide, ensuite je me suis accroché à mon rêve, je n'ai pas voulu accepter la réalité, je l'ai forcé à m'épouser…

Duo tique un peu.

— Il vous aimait lui aussi. Dit il sourdement.

— Je n'en suis pas certaine. J'ai si bien su lui dire que c'était son devoir qu'il a fini par me croire, le devoir est si important pour lui. Il a vécu notre mariage comme une nouvelle mission. Et moi, je me suis réveillée un beau jour, pour constater que le prince que je croyais avoir épousé n'était qu'un soldat.

Duo hausse les épaules en un geste quelque peu méprisant.

— A votre tour de faire votre devoir non ?

— Mon devoir, je le fais depuis près de dix ans, mais contrairement à vous, je ne suis pas un soldat, mon endurance est moindre et je n'en peux plus de cette vie ! Lorsque nous avons découvert ma grossesse nous étions sur le point de divorcer, mais il a changé d'avis en apprenant que je portais son enfant. Toujours ce fichu sens du devoir !

La moue réprobative du natté la fait se lever. Elle serre les poings.

— Je ne regrette pas d'être enceinte, mais je ne voulais pas cet enfant et je crains pour lui aussi ! Quelle vie aura t'il si ses parents ne restent ensembles qu'à cause de son existence ? Comment pourra t'il croire qu'il est aimé si ses parents ne s'aiment pas ?

Cette fois elle a marqué un point, l'américain soupire.

— Heero ne m'aimera pas d'avantage si je me fais passer pour vous et encore moins si je lui dit la vérité.

— J'en suis consciente. Mais je sais que vous l'aimez assez pour gagner son cœur, même dans mon corps… surtout que…

Elle cesse de parler et se met à rougir.

— Que quoi ?

Réléna se mord la lèvre, se tortille un peu puis se décide à répondre.

— Une de ses missions pour les préventers s'est mal terminée, il est rentré épuisé et fièvreux. En pleine nuit il a commencé à délirer, à appeler quelqu'un à l'aide, comme s'il était encore prisonnier. Il a répété un nom pendant des heures, toujours le même. Et ce nom, c'était le votre. S'il ne vous aime pas, on peut au moins penser qu'il tient beaucoup à vous non ?

Duo rougit à son tour puis s'inquiète.

— Quelqu'un l'a t'il entendu ?

— Non, je me suis occupée de lui seule pour éviter cela.

— Et lui ?

— Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Je n'ai pas voulu le lui dire.

Le soulagement de l'américain est visible et Réléna en est touchée mais aussi un peu honteuse.

— Pardonnez moi…

— Quoi ?

— Tout… ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire à l'époque, je n'aurais pas du… je n'avais pas le droit… de vous le prendre…

L'américain sourit et ce sourire éclaire son visage d'une lueur malicieuse et tendre.

— Vous ne me l'avez pas pris, je vous l'ai laissé.

Réléna ouvre de grands yeux, elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse.

— Comment cela ?

— Il était malheureux, tiraillé entre vous et moi, dévasté par des sentiments contraires, j'ai donc facilité sa décision, pour qu'il puisse retrouver le bonheur. Vous étiez le meilleur choix pour lui, je m'en rendais bien compte. Une femme, belle et riche vaut toujours mieux que quelqu'un comme moi, pas vrai ?

Réléna rougit encore. Elle avait elle même lancé ces mots alors, comme on décoche une gifle en plein visage et elle se souvient de l'expression meurtrie du jeune homme aux cheveux longs et de sa réponse.

— Vous aviez juré que vous feriez ce qui était le mieux pour lui si j'en faisais autant.

— J'ai tenu ma promesse il me semble, tiendrez vous la votre ?

— Je la tiens. C'est pour cela que je vous cède mon corps, ainsi, il n'aura pas à supporter le regard critique des imbéciles et vous le rendrez heureux.

— Oui… en me faisant passer pour vous… Soupire Duo.

Réléna lui prend les mains en un geste instinctif.

— S'il vous plaît, restez vous même, ne cherchez pas à copier mon attitude, ce ne serait ni bon ni juste… moi, j'ai toujours voulu être libre, m'affranchir des conventions, mais je n'ai jamais eu la force de tenir tête aux traditions. Ne les laissez pas vous soumettre.

— Vous voulez que je reste moi même, alors que votre image de marque en sera bouleversée ? Vous êtes certaine ?

— Oui.

— Dans ce cas, j'accepte, mais il reste la question de votre enfant, n'aurez vous vraiment aucun regret de ne pas être sa mère ?

— Au risque de vous sembler monstrueuse, non. Je ne voulais pas cet enfant, même si je suis heureuse de son existence, j'ai peur de ne pouvoir l'aimer autant que doit l'être un enfant, de lui reprocher un jour d'avoir contribué à mon maintien en "captivité". Sans lui nous aurions divorcé, son existence m'a condamnée à poursuivre un mariage dont je ne voulais plus, dont Heero ne voulait plus…

Les mains du natté pressent les siennes, en une étreinte chaude et rassurante.

— Ne craignez rien, je prendrais soin d'eux.

— Et moi, je prendrais soin d'Hilde.

Ils échangent un sourire.

* * *

_Tout le monde est toujours là ? Tant mieux._

_Vais-je oser mettre en action le plan de Réléna ? Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour le savoir._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2) Exécution**

_  
La Terre - AC 204 - 27 septembre_

Réléna Darlian... (c'est bon, on sait), est euphorique. Elle prépare sa précieuse jaguar pour son voyage en direction de L2 où elle pourra enfin la conduire sans que nul ne lui fasse de remarques sur son "imprudence". C'est la seule chose qu'elle emporte avec elle, en dehors d'une mallette qui contient des documents qu'elle a préparé pour le cas ou les choses tourneraient mal.

Elle regarde les transporteurs payés pour l'occasion emmener son bijou avec un petit pincement au coeur puis, pour la dernière fois elle contemple sa maison. L'idée de ne jamais y revenir est étrange mais pas désagréable. Elle sait qu'elle ne sera pas malheureuse, le natté n'est sans doute pas aussi riche qu'elle mais il lui a assuré qu'il avait largement les moyens de s'en sortir. "A condition de se retrousser les manches". Et elle est tout à fait d'accord pour cela. Se "retrousser les manches" ne lui fait pas peur, même si elle ne sait pas trop ce que cela signifie pour le jeune homme.

Lorsque l'heure est enfin venue pour elle de rejoindre la navette elle sent son coeur battre à cent à l'heure et plus encore lorsqu'elle décolle enfin. Il lui a fallu attendre que son époux soit appellé pour une autre mission pour les preventers pour pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution, comme elle l'a fait pour répondre à l'appel du natté après sa demande si particulière. Elle est proche de la jubilation.

"C'est fait ! Je me suis évadée ! Bientôt, je serai libre."

Le natté l'attend au terminal, il l'entraîne sans un mot vers la sortie, ce n'est qu'une fois dans le véhicule qu'il a garé à bonne distance qu'il se permet de parler.

- Tout est prêt, j'ai trouvé les appareils et un type qui sait les faire fonctionner.

- On peut vraiment lui faire confiance ?

- Je l'ai payé assez cher pour l'espérer.

- Quand le ferons nous ?

- Pas avant une semaine, il y a des choses que je dois vous montrer d'abord, je ne peux pas vous laisser sans préparation entrer dans "mon monde", il est trop différent du votre.

- Dans ce cas, je vais devoir en faire autant pour vous. Ce qui est vrai pour moi l'est aussi pour vous. Riposte Réléna calmement.

Les six jours suivants ils passent leur temps à aller de droite à gauche, au gré du travail du jeune homme et Réléna doit admettre qu'il ne ménage pas sa peine pour que son entreprise prospère. Le soir ils s'isolent et elle lui enseigne tout ce qu'elle sait sur la bonne société. Au fil des jours ils deviennent complices à défaut d'être amis. Hilde qui au début voyait d'un assez mauvais oeil la présence de Réléna a fini par s'y faire et par l'accepter vraiment lorsque Duo lui avait dit que Réléna était désormais leur associée, chose exacte, ils avaient en effet convenu de ce subterfuge pour échanger des capitaux aux moments opportuns, et ils vivent en bonne entente. Du moins, en apparence.

Au cours d'une de leurs conversation ils en viennent à parler de l'attitude qu'ils devront adopter envers leurs conjoints respectifs.

- Vous n'allez pas vous amuser. Déclare Réléna. Depuis qu'il sait que je suis enceinte Heero ne veut plus que nous fassions l'amour. J'ai du trouver d'autres façons de me satisfaire.

- Lesquels ? Questionne Duo avec curiosité

- Je prend une douche tous les soirs.

- Je vois. Commente Sobrement Duo.

Il y a un silence que rompt Réléna.

- Et en ce qui concerne Hilde, je peux coucher avec elle ?

Duo sursaute en entendant cela.

- Vous êtes sérieuse ? Vous voulez coucher avec mon épouse ?

- Ce sera mon épouse alors.

- Exact. Vous ferez ce que vous voulez, je n'ai rien à redire à ce propos, mais je dois être franc, j'en ferais autant avec Heero.

- Je sais. C'est bien ainsi que je voyais les choses.

_L2 - AC 204 - 03 octobre_

Le jour venu ils se rendent dans un hangar et Duo lui présente la personne qui va effectuer le transfert. Réléna découvre un vieux type aux habits usés et pas très propres. L'appareil est aussi vétuste que les locaux où ils se trouvent, ce n'est pas vraiment rassurant, mais ils n'ont pas d'autre choix. Réléna n'est pourtant pas très à l'aise lorsque le vieux type pose sur elle tout un tas d'électrodes comme il vient de le faire pour le jeune homme. Duo voit son inquiétude et lui prend la main.

- On peut encore changer d'avis.

Réléna secoue la tête, manquant faire choir une ou deux électrodes.

- NON !

- Très bien.

- Vous êtes prêts ? Grogne le vieux type en se plaçant près de l'appareil.

- Oui. Répond Réléna.

- Jeune homme ?

- Oui.

- Alors, on y va.

Réléna sent la main de Duo se crisper sur la sienne puis sombre dans l'inconscience. Lorsqu'elle se réveille elle se sent bizarre, différente. Elle se redresse avec peine et découvre avec surprise le monde sous un angle nouveau, l'américain est bien plus grand qu'elle, elle le savait bien entendu, mais le vivre est très différent. Le vieux type a filé, elle n'en est pas surprise, plutôt soulagée, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise en sa présence, l'appareil a disparu, ce qui lui parait plus ennuyant. Son corps d'avant s'est affaissé sur le siège qu'elle occupait et cette vision l'effraie un peu.

"Pourvu qu'ils n'aient rien."

Elle s'avance avec maladresse, titubant sur ces jambes inconnues et parvient, sans chuter une seule fois malgré son équilibre plus qu'incertain, à atteindre son but et à toucher son ancien corps. Elle constate avec soulagement qu'il respire toujours et s'assoit sur le sol pour attendre qu'"il" se réveille.

Elle patiente ainsi plusieurs heures avant de le voir rouvrir les yeux.

- Comment vous sentez vous ? Demande t'elle.

Elle le voit battre des paupières puis sourire.

- On dirait que ça a marché.

- Oui.

- Tant mieux.

Il referme les yeux et elle craint de le voir replonger dans l'inconscience. Elle le secoue doucement pour le garder éveillé.

- Je ne dors pas. Soupire Duo en rouvrant les yeux.

- Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, je suis sensée rentrer aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas me permettre de manquer ma navette. Vous devez vous secouer un peu.

Duo soupire et se redresse, il s'efforce de ne pas perdre l'équilibre, tout comme elle un instant plus tôt. Ils gagnent ensembles l'astroport et s'embrassent une dernière fois.

- Bonne chance. Murmure Réléna.

- Bonne chance. Répéte Duo en souriant.

Réléna regarde son propre corps monter à bord et la navette décoller, elle la suit du regard un instant puis fait volte face.

"C'est fait. Je me suis évadée pour de bon, je suis libre !"

* * *

_Je l'ai fait ! J'ai mis Réléna dans le corps de Duo et vice versa !_

_Duo : Y'a pas de quoi en être fière._

_Heero : C'est quoi ce délire ?_

_Les deux : Tu vas nous corriger ça tout de suite ou..._

_Mais je ne céderais pas à la menace, bien au contraire ! Je persiste et je signe. Ils vont rester comme ils sont et je vais continuer à leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Ca leur apprendra à me menacer._

_Duo : Et si on te le demande gentiment ?_

_Pas question, pas tant que ça m'amusera et je crois que c'est pas près de me lasser._

_Bref, affaire à suivre._

_Au fait, je n'arrive pas à me décider pour le sexe du bébé, alors, si vous avez des préférences, merci de me le faire savoir, ça m'aidera à choisir._

_Duo : Feignasse._

_Toi, il va vraiment t'arriver des ennuis. Tu l'auras bien cherché._

_Bon, je vous laisse, il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ce que je peux faire endurer à une femme enceinte sans mettre sa santé et celle de son bébé en danger._


	4. Chapter 3

_Ils passent à l'action !_ **

* * *

**

Chapitre 3) Exploration

Réléna s'installe au volant de sa jaguar, recule un peu le siège pour être confortablement installée puis démarre et lance son véhicule sur la route. Elle a hâte de commencer sa nouvelle vie. Sa vie d'homme.

Dans la navette Duo pose la main sur son ventre encore plat, ému de penser qu'une petite vie s'y développe et qu'il en est responsable désormais. Il a hâte de le sentir bouger, de le tenir entre ses bras. De voir Heero se pencher sur eux et leur sourire.

Réléna gare la jaguar sur le parking devant l'entreprise de Duo et d'Hilde, en sort en souriant et voit la jeune allemande venir vers elle.

- Elle est partie ? Questionne Hilde.

- Oui. Répond Réléna en souriant.

Elle attire à elle celle qui est désormais son épouse et l'embrasse avec fougue. Tout d'abord surprise Hilde répond au baiser avant de la repousser.

- Duo !

Réléna éclate de rire et lui sourit.

- Relax Hilde, il n'y a personne.

La jeune allemande refuse de se laisser séduire et se retourne pour regagner les locaux, mais Réléna ne l'entend pas ainsi. Elle a trop envie de satisfaire certaines pulsions réfrénées depuis trop longtemps. Elle retient et enlace la jeune fille, la serrant contre elle.

- J'ai envie de toi.

Hilde se tortille pour lui échapper mais elle tient bon et ne la laisse pas s'enfuir, pose ses lèvres sur sa nuque.

- S'il te plaît Hilde, nous pouvons bien rentrer maintenant, prendre un peu de bon temps... Juste aujourd'hui.

Elle est la première surprise de son audace, mais cette nouvelle façon d'être l'excite au plus haut point et elle sent son membre tout neuf s'ériger douloureusement dans son pantalon. Une souffrance inédite pour elle qui la surprend et la satisfait également. Elle prend la main d'Hilde et la plaque sur son entrejambe.

- Sens... combien je te désire... tu ne vas pas me laisser ainsi n'est-ce pas ?

Hilde ouvre de grands yeux et tourne la tête vers elle, rougissante.

- Duo Maxwell ! Tu devrais avoir honte !

- De désirer ma femme ? Sourit Réléna.

Prononcer ces mots la fait frissonner de plaisir. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle se sent vraiment bien, en accord total avec elle même malgré l'étrangeté de la situation.

Duo quitte la navette à pas lents, perdu dans ses pensées il ne voit pas la personne qui s'avance à sa rencontre et est sur le pont de passer à côté d'elle sans la voir lorsqu'un bras se tend pour lui barrer la route, l'obligeant à cesser sa progression. Tournant la tête il découvre un visage hâlé et deux yeux bleus qui le regardent avec sévérité.

- Heero ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Tu m'as manqué.

Il se jette au cou du japonais et l'embrasse avec fièvre. Profitant de cette ocasion qui s'offre à lui de goûter enfin aux lèvres de celui qu'il aime depuis longtemps il prolonge le baiser et sent Heero répondre malgré lui. Il se recule, le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de cette première victoire.

- Pourquoi es tu partie sans prévenir ? Tu as pensé à l'enfant ? Ce voyage aurait pu mettre son existence en péril. Lance Heero après avoir repris son souffle.

Duo comprend que le moment du premier affrontement est arrivé et se prépare au combat. Il n'attend pas d'avantage et réplique avec ardeur.

- J'avais besoin de faire le point. Nous devions divorcer, je suis tombée enceinte et nous avons décidé de rester ensembles. Mais cela ne me suffit pas Heero. Je veux plus qu'un enfant près de moi et un mari qui ne l'est que de nom ne me convient pas. Je veux être aimée Heero, je ne conçois pas un mariage sans amour. Si tu n'es pas capable de m'aimer vraiment, je demanderai le divorce. Je garderai l'enfant, tu pourras le voir chaque fois que tu le voudras. Quand à ton accusation, sache que je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse nuire à notre enfant, car c'est bien de NOTRE enfant qu'il s'agit et non pas d'un enfant inconnu. Je te prierais à l'avenir de ne plus jamais l'oublier lorsque tu parleras de lui. Il ne mérite pas que son propre père parle de lui ainsi.

Une fois sa diatribe achevée il s'efforce de rester souriant malgré l'angoisse qui le taraude. Il sait qu'il a frappé fort pour leur première confrontation. Il a peur que son époux le repousse sans ménagement et de tout perdre.

- T'aimer ? Depuis quand est il question d'amour entre nous ? Réplique Heero.

- Depuis que je le désire. Je le mérite. Je suis ton épouse et la mère de ton enfant. Déclare Duo d'une voix tremblante.

Il a conscience de n'avoir pas choisi les mots les plus aptes à convaincre Heero, mais il est trop tard pour les démentir. Et puis ceux d'Heero lui font mal.

- Je vois... rentrons. declare soudain Heero d'une voix froide.

Duo se sent au bord des larmes en entendant ces mots sans chaleur, tête basse il suit Heero vers la sortie de l'astroport, instinctivement il caresse son ventre.

"Pardonne moi bébé, je te promets de tout faire pour qu'il ne te délaisse pas."

Si Heero perçoit ce mouvement il n'en laisse rien percevoir. Ils rentrent en silence jusqu'au domaine et se dirigent vers leur chambre. Heero ouvre la porte, s'efface pour laisser entrer son épouse et referme la porte derrière eux. Il retient la main de sa femme et l'oblige à lui faire face. Cette fois, c'est lui qui prend l'initiative du baiser, il laisse courir ses mains sur le dos et la nuque de la jeune femme.

- Alors, je ne t'aime pas assez, tu en es certaine ?

Duo a un sourire tremblant. Visiblement Heero s'est mépris sur le sens de ses paroles.

- Je ne le suis pas. Tu veux bien me faire une autre démonstration ?

Heero ne se fait pas prier pour recommencer, plus longuement, plus passionnément. Lorsqu'ils mettent fin à l'embrassade ils sont tous deux hors d'haleine. Duo se presse contre son époux, impatient d'obtenir plus. Tant pis si Heero ne l'aime pas du moment qu'il lui fait l'amour, qu'il peut avoir au moins cela de lui. Il a tant attendu de lui appartenir, rien ne pourra le faire changer d'avis.

- Heero... je t'en prie... je te promets que le bébé ne risque rien si nous faisons l'amour... j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi...

Son regard trahit son désir et Heero n'y résiste pas. Il entoure le visage de sa femme de ses deux mains.

- D'accord, mais préviens moi à la moindre douleur.

- Tu as ma parole.

* * *

_Bon, d'accord, c'est court, mais il faut savoir faire durer parfois. La suite... la prochaine fois._

_Duo - Euh... Mon Heero va faire l'amour avec Réléna ?_

_HtY - Mais non ! Tu n'as rien suivi ou quoi ? C'est à toi qu'il va faire l'amour. Enfin, peut être._

_Duo - Comment ça peut être ?_

_HtY - ..._

_Wufei (passant imprudement dans le coin) - N'insiste pas, elle est folle, qui sait ce qu'elle peut faire si tu insiste._

_HtY - Tiens, Wufei, justement, je te cherchais... si on parlait de ma prochaine fic, j'ai des idées trèèèèèès intéressantes te concernant._

_Wufei - Je n'ai pas le temps._

_Sariad - Si si, tu as le temps, on va trèèèèèès bien s'occuper de toi._

_Wufei (cherchant une porte de sortie) - Oups._

_Sariad - Pas la peine de chercher Wufei, on a tout vérouillé, cadenassé et même piègé à la Kaori._

_On vous épargne la suite, ce n'est pas racontable._

_Bises et à bientôt._

_Sariad et Hahn tah Yhel_


	5. Chapter 4

_Alors, vont ils avoir des relations ou non ?_

_Réponse dans ce chapitre. Courage à ceux qui n'aiment pas voir Réléna avec Heero ou du moins son corps avec Heero. _

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4) Satisfaction

_La Terre - AC 204 - 03 octobre_

Heero guide doucement son épouse vers le lit, tandis qu'elle s'accroche à son cou en un regain de passion qu'elle n'a pas eu depuis des mois. Elle se laisse aller sur les draps tandis qu'il la retient pour qu'elle s'y pose avec douceur. Il se penche sur elle pour l'embrasser et sent la langue de la jeune femme envahir sa bouche en un ballet plein de fougue. Tout d'abord surpris il se sent réagir et laisse sa langue jouer avec celle qui cherche la sienne.

- Réléna... murmure t'il.

Il sent le corps sous le sien se raidir et s'éloigner lentement. Il la voit se relever et se diriger vers la salle de bain.

- Réléna ?

- J'ai envie de vomir.

Il la voit disparaître dans la pièce en question et s'assoit sur le lit, ébahi de la promptitude avec laquelle son épouse est passée d'un baiser ardent à une fuite éperdue.

Duo s'agenouille près de la cuvette et laisse son estomac prendre le dessus sur sa volonté. Pour la première fois de sa vie il découvre la joie des nausées qu'une femme enceinte doit endurer durant la grossesse. Il laisse son organisme se soulager et pleure, pas seulement à cause de ce qu'il endure mais aussi en raison du nom qu'a prononcé Heero.

"Qu'est-ce que tu croyais pauvre idiot ? Qu'il allait voir au delà des apparences et te reconnaître. tu es dans le corps de son épouse, tu es Réléna Darlian Peacecraft Yuy maintenant, plus personne ne te donnera le nom de Duo désormais. Tu as ce que tu voulais, il n'est plus temps de faire demi tour, tu dois assumer les choix que tu as fait."

Il se redresse, tire la chasse et se rince la bouche avant de revenir vers Heero. Le japonais l'attend, assis sur le bord du lit, visiblement un peu inquiet à son sujet.

- Nausées... Explique t'il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Heero hoche la tête et l'attire à lui, le fait s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Tu te sens mieux ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Un whisky serait pas de refus. Répond Duo avec mauvaise humeur.

- Pardon ?

- Je plaisante.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

- Moi non plus. Bon, si on se couchait ?

Heero voit son épouse quitter ses genoux et tourner la tête en direction de la porte du dressing.

- Où est-ce que j'ai rangé ma chemise de nuit ? Grogne la jeune femme.

Perplexe Heero se lève à son tour.

- Réléna...

- Oui ?

- Tu es certaine que tu vas bien ?

- Tout à fait bien, pourquoi ?

- Tu ne portes pas de chemise de nuit pour dormir.

Duo se retourne et le regarde avec surprise.

- Tu en es certain ?

- Aussi certain que du fait que je partage ton lit.

Duo fait la moue puis éclate d'un rire forcé.

- Moi alors ! Où avais-je la tête ? Décidément être enceinte ne me réussit pas.

Il retire ses habits en un tour de main et les range sur une chaise, marche vers le lit dans le plus simple appareil.

- Réléna ? Appelle encore Heero.

- Oui ?

- Tu ne prends pas de douche ce soir ?

Duo reste tout d'abord interdit puis se souvient de ce que Réléna lui a appris sur ses habitudes et se sent rougir.

" Ah oui, la douche..."

Il fait un mouvement vers la salle de bain puis se souvient de sa nudité et des miroirs qui tapissent la pièce.

"Shit, si j'y vais, je vais devoir la voir nue."

C'est plus qu'il ne pourrait en endurer en une seule journée. Il décide de se coucher sans prendre de douche. Il marche vers le lit.

- Tu ne te douche pas ? Questionne Heero.

- Demain. répond Duo en se glissant sous les draps. Du côté gauche du lit.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ce soir ?" Se demande Heero perplexe.

- Réléna...

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu es de mon côté.

Duo grogne et se pousse pour atteindre l'autre bord.

- Voila, tu es content maintenant ?

Heero juge plus prudent de ne pas répondre. Il songe avec fatalité que l'esprit d'une femme et à plus forte raison d'une femme enceinte lui est décidément bien étranger.

_L2 - AC 204 - 03 octobre_

Hilde n'en revient pas, elle a certes l'habitude des élans soudains de son époux, aussi fougueux qu'imprévisibles, mais jamais encore il ne lui avait retiré ses habits aussi délicatement. D'ordinaire leurs étreintes étaient si fièvreuses qu'elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse si elle retrouvait ses habits en un seul morceau. Mais cette fois Duo prend son temps pour la dévétir, faisant glisser lentement le tissus sur sa peau et cessant souvent son mouvement pour la couvrir de baiser.

Pas qu'il ne l'embrasse jamais, non, mais pas de cette façon. Pas là où il laisse courir ses lèvres en cet instant précis. Les baisers de Duo se cantonent d'ordinaire à son visage et à sa bouche. Des baisers rapides, affectueux certes, mais rapides, comme forcés.

Bien entendu, elle ne peut se plaindre, ayant tout fait pour qu'il l'épouse. ayant sauté sur l'ocasion lorsque le japonais s'était marié avec Réléna Darlian Peacecraft pour proposer au jeune homme natté d'en faire autant. elle sait parfaitement qu'il ne l'aimait pas alors, qu'il ne se mariait que pour donner le change et lui faire plaisir. Elle s'en moquait, elle pensait pouvoir le mener à l'aimer.

Bien sûr, Duo Maxwell est un bon amant, un amant fougueux même, mais il n'est pas amoureux d'elle. Du moins, il ne l'était pas, avant la visite de Réléna Darlian Peacecraft Yuy.

Parce que maintenant, elle se demande si les choses n'ont pas enfin changé.

Parce qu'en cet instant précis il est en train de lui mordiller la nuque doucement, tout en jouant avec ses seins.

Parce qu'elle sent son corps tout contre le sien. Chaud et dur. Vraiment en forme.

Parce qu'il murmure à son oreille.

- Je t'aime.

Et qu'elle a envie de le croire. Elle ferme les yeux tandis que les mains de son époux délaissent les pointes de ses seins pour englober totalement sa poitrine.

- Tu as de beaux seins. Murmure Réléna.

Elle a toujours eu envie d'entendre ces mots dans la bouche d'Heero, mais elle a du y renoncer, Heero n'était pas vraiment porté sur les compliments, ni sur le reste non plus d'ailleurs. Bien entendu il lui faisait l'amour, mais elle le soupçonnait de voir dans cet acte une obligation liée au mariage. Sans doute était il inscrit dans le manuel du parfait époux qu'il avait du recevoir après celui du parfait combattant, qu'un mari devait faire l'amour à sa femme un certain nombre de fois dans le mois. Une chose était certaine, il respectait les quotas. Trois fois par semaine, pas une de plus pas une de moins. Lundi, mercredi, samedi. Réglé comme une horloge et presqu'aussi excitant à bien y réfléchir. Son idéal masculin s'était rapidement transformé en déception, même si, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait pas fait grand chose pour faire changer les choses. Après tout, on lui avait toujours dit et répété que c'était à l'homme de mener la danse. Mais elle doit s'avouer qu'à un slow même des plus langoureux elle préférait un rock endiablé. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'avait eu que quelques pas de danse classique à se mettre sous la dent.

" Mais je vais me rattraper maintenant."

Marre des mouvements de base. Marre de l'enchaînement routinier "talon, pointe..". Elle voulait plus que cela et elle allait l'avoir. Maintenant elle était libre de laisser libre cours à ses pulsions et à ses envies. Ce que Heero ne lui avait pas donné elle allait l'offrir à celle dont elle était l'époux désormais. Elle allait... se conduire en homme...

Souriante, les yeux brillants d'excitation et d'impatience elle guide Hilde en direction du lit.

Heero a préfèré prendre une douche avant de se coucher. Il sort de la salle de bain simplement vétu d'un pantalon de pyjama vert fluo, hideux mais extrèmement près du corps, moulant ses jambes musclées. Duo se tourne vers lui et sent sa gorge devenir sèche. Il avait oublié combien Heero était beau, ou plus exactement il avait essayé de s'en convaincre.

Parce qu'Heero avait choisi la voie de la "normalité" et qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal.

Parce qu'il s'était tu lorsque Réléna avait étendu ses filets tout autour de celui qu'il aimait.

Parce qu'il avait voulu oublier pour ne pas souffrir.

Mais il n'a plus besoin de faire semblant de ne rien éprouver. Maintenant il peut dire les mots qu'il a gardé pour lui si longtemps.

- Je t'aime Heero.

Les yeux cobalts se posent sur lui, un peu surpris.

Il fait mine de ne pas s'en appercevoir et tend les bras vers le japonais.

- J'ai envie de toi.

Heero se sent rougir. Il ne comprend pas ce qui arrive à son épouse. Depuis toutes ces années jamais elle n'a osé lui dire des mots si crus.

Elle a toujours été si digne, si réservée. Pas froide, non, mais un peu passive.

Si différente de Duo.

Duo qui l'attirait mais qu'il ne savait pas comment apréhender.

Duo puzzle, dont il n'arrivait pas à réunir les morceaux.

Duo tornade, qui lui faisait tourner la tête, qui l'entraînait dans son tourbillon.

Il se sentait à la fois attiré et repoussé par lui.

Réléna lui avait semblé un choix plus raisonnable.

Et de toute façon, du jour où Réléna s'était plus encore déclarée, le natté s'était éloigné de lui.

Il avait donc accepté de se fiancer avec la jeune femme.

Comme il avait accepté de l'épouser lorsque toute dérobade était devenue impossible.

Trois ans de fiançailles, une éternité.

Un mariage qui n'avait pas suffit à les rapprocher.

Et maintenant, cette attitude si différente.

Quelque chose s'est produit lors de ce voyage de Réléna.

Il veut savoir quoi. Mais il devine qu'elle ne lui dira rien.

Il bloque la main qui tente de s'introduire dans son pantalon.

- Réléna enfin !

Duo fait la moue. Il a à peine eu le temps d'effleurer la virilité du japonais. Car Heero ne porte pas de sous vêtements sous son pyjama.

- Tu avais dit qu'on allait le faire.

Heero hésite, il n'est pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, Réléna est vraiment trop bizarre.

- Je ne suis pas certain que tu sois en état... tu dois être fatiguée après ton voyage.

- Absolument pas. Sourit Duo. Je suis en pleine forme en fait. alors, ne me fait pas le coup de la migraine, j'ai trop attendu cet instant.

Heero hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

- Vraiment ?

- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer... Murmure Duo.

"Oh oui, bien plus..."

Il repousse les draps et tapote le matelas.

- D'accord, je n'insiste pas plus. Viens te coucher. Mais fait moi plaisir, retire cet affreux pantalon.

- Affreux ? C'est toi qui me l'a offert.

- Vraiment ? Je ne devais pas être dans mon état normal. Retire le, je t'en offrirais un autre dès que possible.

Heero ne fait pas mine d'obéir et Duo secoue la tête avec irritation..

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur que je te viole ?

- Ne dis pas de sottises.

- Alors, enlève ce truc.

Heero soupire et fait glisser le pantalon le long de ses jambes sous le regard attentif de Duo. Ce dernier laisse échapper un long sifflement admiratif.

- Réléna ! Proteste Heero.

Duo éclate de rire et se tourne vers le mur.

- Bonne nuit Heero.

* * *

_Alors, vous avez survécu ?_

_Oui ?_

_Tant mieux._

_Si vous avez encore un peu de force et de courage, vous pouvez toujours me laisser une review._

_A bientôt pour la suite._


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5) Suspicion **

Heero est le premier éveillé comme tout les matins. Il se tourne instinctivement vers son épouse qui dort encore et la voit ouvrir les yeux. Ce détail l'intrigue plus encore que son comportement de la veille. C'est la première fois depuis qu'ils dorment ensembles qu'elle sort du sommeil parce qu'il la regarde dormir. D'ordinaire elle continue à dormir, même lorsqu'il se lève pour commencer sa journée.

- Ohayou. Murmure Duo.

- Ohayou... Répond Heero.

Il se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bains, Duo le regarde s'éloigner, les yeux rivés sur une part précise de son anatomie qui est aussi musclée que le reste de sa personne. Il attend que la porte se soit refermée pour se lécher les lèvres.

"Superbe vision matinale. Je sens que je vais passer une bonne journée."

Il a envie de rejoindre son tout nouvel époux sous la douche qu'il entend couler mais pour ce faire il va devoir affronter les miroirs de la salle de bains.

" Allons, du courage Duo, ce n'est que Réléna, pas le monstre du loch Ness. Et puis, avec un peu de chance les miroirs seront déjà embués."

Il se lève et s'avance à son tour, passe la porte et se fige. En face de lui se trouve un grand miroir mural que la buée a épargné. Réléna Darlian Peacecraft Yuy a toujours voulu avoir le meilleur et le meilleur dans ce cas là s'avère être des miroirs traités contre la buée. Détail qui n'est pas pour séduire Duo en cet instant précis. Avoir accepté d'occuper le corps de Réléna ne signifie pas qu'il a envie de le contempler. Il détourne donc le regard très vite. Ce qu'il a envie de contempler se trouve sous la douche. Il ouvre la porte d'un geste vif et se glisse dans la cabine tout aussi vivement.

Heero se retourne d'un bloc et le regarde avec stuppeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je viens prendre ma douche.

- Tu ne pouvais pas attendre que j'ai fini ?

- Pourquoi ? La douche est assez grande pour deux.

- Je croyais que tu aimais l'eau plus chaude que ça.

- Avec toi à mes côtés, elle est bien assez chaude.

- Comme tu voudras.

- Exactement.

Duo attrape un flacon de savon liquide de couleur rose et en déchiffre l'étiquette.

- Orchidée sauvage. Génial, j'avais justement envie de sentir la fleur...

Il avise soudain celui que tient Heero et louche sur lui.

- Je peux voir ?

Sans attendre de réponse il pose le premier flacon et s'empare de celui d'Heero.

- Menthe ? Pourquoi pas.

Il en verse sur le creux de sa main et entreprend de se savonner tandis qu'Heero le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Duo lui rend le flacon avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Pardon, j'avais envie de changer de style, tu comprends ?

- Euh, oui...

Quelques minutes plus tard ils sortent tous deux de la douche et Heero s'enroule dans une serviette après en avoir tendue une à son épouse.

- Tu vas en mission ? Demande Duo une fois qu'ils sont habillés.

- Oui. Wufei compte sur moi.

- Très bien, de toute façon, j'ai des choses à faire moi aussi.

Ces mots inquiétent Heero. Il fronce les sourcils.

- Quel genre de choses ?

- Ménage de printemps.

Heero renonce à comprendre et à poser des questions.

- Très bien, à ce soir dans ce cas.

Il pose un baiser rapide sur la joue de Duo mais ce dernier ne l'entend pas ainsi et le retient afin de l'embrasser de façon bien moins chaste. Lorsqu'il s'écarte ils sont tous deux au bord de l'asphyxie.

Heero termine de lacer ses chaussures et quitte la chambre aussi vite que possible. Duo s'assoit sur le lit et porte ses doigts à ses lèvres.

Heero lui est désormais persuadé que quelque chose s'est produit durant l'absence de son épouse. Il trouvait Réléna tendue depuis quelques temps, mais là, la situation semble échapper à tout contrôle et cela ne lui plait pas. Il n'aime pas ce sentiment curieux qui l'habite depuis que Réléna a profité de son absence pour s'éclipser. Cette impression qu'elle n'est plus elle même.

Non pas que cette nouvelle Réléna lui déplaise, au contraire, il la trouverait plus à son goût qu'avant et c'est justement cela qui ne lui plaît pas.

Il ne veut pas aimer Réléna Darlian Peacecraft. Ce n'est pas par amour qu'il s'est marié avec elle mais plus par dépit. Son ami de toujours, celui qui savait si bien le comprendre sans qu'il doive dire un seul mot, son ami s'est détourné de lui sans une explication. Du jour au lendemain plus de Duo Maxwell dans son environnement immédiat. Il n'y avait plus que Réléna pour vouloir de lui. Il avait accepté les fiançailles dans l'espoir qu'elles feraient revenir Duo. Mais le contraire s'était produit. Au lieu de revenir Duo s'était marié avec Hilde.

Réléna n'a jamais voulu l'admettre mais il est persuadé qu'elle avait une part de responsabilité dans la fuite si soudaine du natté. Elle pouvait se montrer si redoutable parfois, terriblement convaincante et même blessante. Il en avait eu des preuves, même s'il ne s'était jamais trouvé dans la ligne de mire.

"Enfin, tout cela est du domaine du passé, Duo est heureux en ménage et moi, je dois découvrir ce qu'a bien pu faire Réléna pour changer autant et ce que je peux faire pour qu'elle redevienne comme avant."

Il commence par gagner L2, d'où venait la navette dont est descendue Réléna. Là il hésite un peu. Doit il enquête discrétement ou peut il rendre visite au couple ?

Après avoir hésité un assez long moment il se résoud à leur rendre visite sans prévenir, il ne veut pas laisser à Duo la possibilité de le fuir.

Réléna se lève, comblée par la nuit qu'elle vient de passer auprès d'Hilde. Sa première nuit d'homme marié. Hilde ouvre un oeil lorsqu'elle tire les rideaux, laissant le soleil envahir la chambre et se tourne vers le mur pour échapper à la vive lumière.

Réléna sourit et revient vers le lit pour embrasser celle qu'elle appelle déjà son épouse.

- Il est temps de se lever mon coeur.

Hilde soupire puis se redresse.

- Je suis fatiguée... avoue t'elle. Cette nuit...

- Je suis désolé, j'avais tellement envie de te retrouver. De te faire l'amour... tu m'en veux beaucoup ?

- T'en vouloir ? Quelle idée, bien sur que non, c'est juste que je n'avais plus l'habitude de tels assauts.

- Alors, tu es heureuse ? Questionne avidement Réléna.

Hilde la regarde avec surprise.

- Bien entendu. Il me faudrait être très difficile pour prétendre le contraire.

Ravie Réléna se penche une seconde fois pour l'embrasser.

- Reste donc pour te reposer, je vais aller au bureau tout seul.

Hilde se laisse aller contre les oreillers.

- Ce n'est pas de refus... de toute façon, mes dossiers sont en ordre.

Réléna lui caresse la joue et se dirige vers la porte.

- Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.

Hilde n'en croit pas ses oreilles, Duo n'est guère porté sur la cuisine et elle est tentée un instant de se lever pour limiter les dégats. Elle finit par renoncer, elle est trop bien dans son lit et trop fatiguée pour avoir envie de cuisiner. Après tout, peut être qu'il y aura sur le plateau une ou deux choses à peu près mangeables. Pour le reste, elle s'armera de courage et sans doute d'un peu d'hypocrisie.

Mais à sa grande surprise lorsque son époux revient au bout d'un assez long moment, lourdement chargé d'un plateau bien garni, elle constate que rien ne manque, ni les toasts, ni les oeufs au bacon, ni les coupelles de confiture et encore moins le beurre, les pancakes et le jus d'orange. Il y a même une rose rouge sans doute cueillie dans le jardin placée dans un verre. Il pose le plateau sur le bord du lit et se glisse à ses côtés.

- Bon appétit !

Hilde contemple le plateau avec stupéfaction.

- C'est toi qui a préparé tout cela ?

- Bien sur que oui.

- Mais... d'ordinaire tu fait toujours tout cramer.

- J'ai fait attention cette fois, je veux faire des progrès, je voudrais pas qu'on croit que je suis blond.

Hilde le regarde sans comprendre.

- Pardon ?

- Tu sais bien ce qu'on dit sur les blonds, il ne sont bon à rien, ils ont du vent entre les oreilles.

Hilde hausse un sourcil.

- Dis moi, Zechs Merquise, il n'est pas blond ?

- Si, mais on va dire qu'il est l'exception qui confirme la règle. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas toujours si malin qu'on le croit, il n'y a qu'à voir les choix qu'il a fait pendant la guerre.

Réléna est surprise de n'éprouver aucune honte à parler ainsi de son frère. Après tout, il n'est pas si proche d'elle que cela et elle le voit rarement, alors, quelle importance ?

- Dans ce cas, comment tu explique que ton ami Quatre soit si brillant ? Insiste Hilde.

- Ah, mais Quatre ce n'est pas pareil, lui il est hors norme, c'est un new type.

- Je vois... bon, on mange ?

Réléna sourit, le brusque changement de sujet lui prouve qu'elle vient de remporter une victoire. Une toute petite victoire, sur un sujet sans grande importance, mais une victoire tout de même.

- Bon appétit mon coeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard Réléna se prépare à contre coeur pour aller travailler, elle aimerait rester auprès de son épouse, mais elle ne veut pas la décevoir. Elle se met en route sans entrain tandis qu'Hilde se rendort.

Heero se gare près de la maison de Duo et prend une grande inspiration avant de descendre de son véhicule et de se diriger vers l'entrée. Il frappe à la porte, le coeur battant un peu plus vite. Il y a si longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu Duo, même s'il lui parle parfois par écran interposé.

A sa grande déception ce n'est pas le natté mais son épouse qui vient lui ouvrir la porte.

- Heero ?

- Bonjour Hilde, comment vas tu ?

- Très bien et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène sur L2 ?

- Réléna est venue sur L2, je cherche à savoir pourquoi.

Hilde le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle ne t'a rien dit ?

- Dit quoi ?

- Elle s'est associée avec Duo, pour que nous puissions développer notre affaire.

C'est au tour d'Heero de froncer les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle information.

"Pourquoi Réléna a t'elle voulu s'associer à Duo ? Je croyais qu'elle ne le supportait pas."

- Duo est là ?

- Non, il est au travail, il a beaucoup à faire.

- Dans ce cas, je vais aller le voir là bas. Merci Hilde.

- De rien. Répond Hilde en le regardant s'éloigner à grands pas.

Elle préfère ne pas savoir le pourquoi du comment.

Une fois le désagrément des nausées matinales dépassé Duo se dirige vers la garde robe de Réléna et entreprend de passer en revue les habits qui y sont rangés. Toutes les toillettes sont superbes, mais pas du tout son style. Il découvre tout au fond une robe blanche et bleue plus simple que les autres. il la prend avec empressement et se reculle.

" Il va vraiment falloir que je fasse le ménage. mais d'abord... "

Il dépose la robe qu'il a choisi sur une chaise, regagne la salle de bain et entreprend de se coiffer. Les cheveux clairs de Réléna sont beaux, mais sa coiffure laisse beaucoup à désirer.

" Je vais commencer par ça."

Il fouille ensuite les tiroirs à la recherche de sous vêtements. Mais là, une surprise de taille l'attend : les tiroirs sont emplis de culottes de coton aux imprimés fantaisies et de soutien-gorges faits dans la même matière. La princesse de Sank porte des sous vêtements de petite fille ou de vieille dame. Tout d'abord incrédule, il se résout à porter la main aux piles bien droites afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas des articles plus adultes cachés en dessous, mais non.

Il se sent un peu comme un adolescent en train de fouiller dans les affaires de sa petite soeur. Il a beau chercher il ne trouve que ces sous vêtements simples, indéniablements pratiques, mais en aucune façon aptes à inciter du désir.

" Mais c'est pas vrai ! je rêve ! Pas surprenant qu'Heero ne veuille pas lui faire l'amour..."

Il s'empare d'une petite culotte blanche bordée de mauve et ornée de motifs mauves et jaunes représentant des bonbons, des sucettes et des sucres d'orges en forme de cannes. C'est mignon, adorable même, mais ce n'est pas là le genre de chose que l'on s'attendrait à voir porter à une femme mariée désireuse de plaire.

"Deux solutions : soit elle s'en fout de lui plaire, soit elle n'entend rien à la séduction."

Il passe l'objet du délit en soupirant, y adjoint un soutien-gorge blanc qui aurait plus convenu à une grand-mère qu'à une jeune femme et s'empresse de couvrir le tout de la robe.

Résolu il se dirige vers l'entrée et prend la route de la ville.

Quelques minutes plus tard il pousse la porte d'un grand salon de coiffure. L'un des coiffeurs s'avance aussitôt vers lui.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous votre altesse ?

- Je veux changer de coiffure.

- Très bien, voulez vous regarder des modèles ?

- Oui, s'il vous plaît.

Le coiffeur lui tend une pile de classeurs qu'il parcourt rapidement. Très vite une photo retient son attention. Des mèches blondes formant une coupe courte et aérée, totalement déstructurée et résolument moderne, très loin de la coiffure un peu rétro de Réléna.

- J'ai choisi. Déclare Duo en tendant le document au coiffeur. Ce dernier prend le temps d'étudier la photo et le visage de la jeune femme puis sourit.

- Excelent choix. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Il se dirige vers le coin des bacs à shampoing.

- Prenez place votre altesse.

Duo s'assoit en souriant, amusé par toute cette déférence dont il est l'objet. Il commence à croire que même s'il avait demandé à ce qu'on lui teigne les cheveux de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel on lui aurait dit qu'il avait fait un excellent choix.

"Peut être que je devrais essayer un jour."

Mais pour l'instant, il va se contenter de changer de coiffure. pour la couleur, il avait le temps d'y penser et puis Heero n'apprécierait sans doute guère qu'il change du tout au tout en si peu de temps.

Lorsqu'il sort du salon de coiffure sa chevelure est bien plus courte que lorsqu'il est entré. Il est enchanté de son action et de sa nouvelle apparence. Il poursuit sa route en chantonnant.

Il fait beau et il n'a pas envie de retourner chez lui tout de suite, il se laisse donc tenter par une promenade dans les rues de la ville. Sa nouvelle coiffure et sa tenue lui permet de passer relativement incognito. Il peut donc faire les boutiques en toute tranquilité. Lorsqu'il regagne la propriété il s'est procuré plusieurs tenues plus adaptées à sa façon d'être. C'est donc pleinement satisfait qu'il retrouve la chambre qu'il partage avec Heero.

Tout en rangeant ses nouveaux habits il se demande ce que son époux peut bien être en train de faire.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6) Révélation **

Pour la seconde fois depuis son arrivée sur L2 Heero frappe à une porte et celui qu'il est venu voir vient lui ouvrir en personne et ouvre de grands yeux un peu inquiets.

- Heero ?!!

Réléna n'en croit pas ses yeux, que vient faire Heero sur L2 ?

"Est-ce que par hasard il saurait ?"

Mal à l'aise, effrayée par l'idée qu'il puisse être venu la rechercher pour l'obliger à regagner son corps elle s'efforce pourtant de ne rien laisser paraître de sa panique. Elle se doit de se conduire comme le ferait Duo s'il était à sa place.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Heero ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire sur L2 ?

- Je cherche à savoir pourquoi mon épouse est venue te voir pour s'associer avec toi.

Réléna sent le soulagement l'envahir, visiblement Heero n'est pas au courant et ce n'est certainement pas elle qui va lui révéler ce qui s'est réellement passé.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu la décider... elle est arrivée un beau jour, elle a frappé à ma porte et elle m'a demandé de lui faire visiter mon entreprise. Pendant une semaine je lui ai montré tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. Elle a décidé de m'aider comme cela, une vraie lubie. Tu m'excuseras si j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.

Heero est un peu déçu par la réponse autant que par l'attitude de son ami. Ils ne se sont pas trouvés face à face depuis des années et le natté se contente de lui sourire. Pas une poignée de mains, pas une embrassade.

- Oui, bien entendu... tu n'as rien remarqué de spécial dans son comportement ?

- Non. Si l'on exclut le fait qu'elle soit venue me voir moi, alors qu'elle ne m'a jamais aimé.

Heero soupire et baisse les yeux.

- Je suis désolé.

- De quoi ?

- De ce qui s'est passé voila des années.

Réléna sent venir un moment désagréable et cherche un moyen de l'éviter.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je veux parler de mes fiançailles avec Réléna... Murmure Heero.

Il voit son ami se raidir et soupire.

- Je n'aurais pas du.

Réléna a envie de le frapper, elle se retient avec peine. C'est pire qu'elle le craignait et elle ne peut rien faire ni dire sans se trahir.

- C'est à dire ? Demande t'elle froidement.

Heero se racle la gorge, l'aveu n'est pas facile à faire et la réaction de Duo ne l'aide pas. Il persiste pourtant.

- Je ne l'ai pas épousée par amour...

Réléna grince des dents, elle a beau s'y être préparée, cela ne la blesse pas moins. Pourtant, au fond d'elle même elle doit s'avouer qu'elle l'avait toujours su. Lorsqu'elle l'avait affirmé à Duo elle ne mentait pas. Heero ne l'aime pas, ne l'a épousé que par devoir.

- Tiens donc ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens me dire ça maintenant ?

Heero se mord la lèvre inférieure. Les mots, les grandes déclarations, ce n'est pas vraiment son fort, mais il veut dire ce qu'il a sur le coeur.

Il n'en a pas le temps, voyant venir un aveu qui ne pourra que leur apporter des ennuis et du chagrin Réléna lève la main pour l'empêcher de parler.

- Non ! Ne dis rien ! Il est trop tard ! Je suis marié à Hilde et je l'aime. Je ne veux rien entendre, tu ferais mieux de partir et de ne plus revenir.

Elle fait un pas en arrière pour appuyer ses propos. Heero comprend qu'il est trop tard effectivement et capitule.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne viendrais plus te déranger.

Il fait demi tour et regagne son véhicule, mais, alors qu'il est sur le point de démarer il voit du coin de l'oeil un vieux type mal habillé s'approcher de Duo qui surveille son départ et lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. Malgré la distance Heero voit le natté se raidir et regarder l'homme avec haine puis lui glisser quelques billets dans la main. Intrigué par cette scène il s'éloigne mais gare son véhicule dans une rue voisine et revient aux environs du lieu, il veut suivre l'intrus afin de découvrir ce qu'il peut bien vouloir à son ami. Son instinct lui crie que l'homme est un ennemi et ce qu'il a surpris ressemblait fort à un chantage.

Duo ne veut plus de lui dans sa vie et c'est compréhensible, mais il va l'aider tout de même en le débarassant de cette sangsue.

Lorsque l'homme repart il le suit discrètement jusqu'à chez lui et lorsque sa proie a ouvert sa porte il se précipite et le pousse à l'intérieur. Ses réflexes de soldat bien entraîné lui donnent aisément la victoire et il plaque l'homme contre un mur, le maintien sous le feu de son regard.

- Qui êtes vous et que voulez vous à Duo Maxwell ?

Terrifié l'homme balbutie péniblement la réponse.

- Je ne lui veut rien...

- Mauvaise réponse. Gronde Heero en resserant sa prise. Je vous ai vu lui parler et lui soutirer de l'argent.

- J'ai rien contre le jeune homme, crie l'homme, c'est à la greluche que j'en veux.

- La greluche ? Quelle greluche ? Questionne Heero surpris.

L'homme ayant du mal à respirer il lui permet de reprendre son souffle puis recommence à questionner.

- Alors ? De quelle greluche parliez-vous ?

- La fille de la haute qu'est venue le voir. Elle me regardait avec dégoût et j'aime pas ça.

Heero réalise qu'il parle de Réléna et fronce les sourcils. Décidément, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

- Pourquoi vous en prendre à lui dans ce cas ? Parce qu'elle n'est plus sur L2 ?

Il a la surprise d'entendre l'autre rire.

- Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai dit de si amusant.

- Elle est pas partie.

L'affirmation des plus surprenantes laisse Heero perplexe. Aurait il par hasard à faire à un fou ?

- Elle est pourtant rentrée chez elle. Fait il valoir.

- Son corps peut être, mais pas son esprit. Réplique l'homme. Mon bizness c'est de procurer aux gens ce dont ils ont besoin. Le type à la natte il voulait trouver un appareil pour échanger les esprits et quelqu'un qui sache le faire fonctionner. Y s'trouve que j'avais ce truc chez moi et que je m'y connaissais un peu...

Heero ne veut pas en entendre plus. Il plonge le vieux dans l'inconscience et quitte la maison. Il ne fait aucun doute pour lui que le type n'était qu'un vieux bonhomme un peu dérangé qui aura eu si peur de son intervention qu'il n'osera plus jamais s'approcher de Duo.

Il essaie de se convaincre que l'homme a menti, que Réléna et Duo n'ont pas fait ce que sous entendent les mots. Mais il a peur, très peur, qu'en vérité, cela s'avère exact.

"Cela expliquerait pourquoi Réléna a changé si soudainement..."

Il y pense pendant tout le voyage de retour et pendant toute la durée de sa mission pour les préventers.

"Ce n'est pas possible, ils n'ont jamais réussi à s'entendre, ils n'auraient pas pu faire une chose pareille... et puis, quel avantages ils en auraient retiré ? D'accord, Réléna voulait divorcer et j'ai refusé à cause de l'enfant... mais elle pouvait me contraindre au divorce, elle est assez puissante pour cela. Elle n'a aucune raison de choisir une méthode si tordue pour me quitter."

Il est si préoccupé que l'un des criminels qu'il pourchasse parvient à le blesser, un coup de couteau sans gravité mais qui le met en rage. Il termine de neutraliser le groupe et regagne la base des preventers où Wufei l'accueille avec mauvaise humeur.

- Yuy ! Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ? Tu n'avais pas la tête à ce que tu faisais, est-ce que tu réalises que tu aurais pu te faire tuer ?

- Je sais... mais j'ai des soucis.

Wufei consent à cesser de lui crier dessus.

- Quel genre de soucis ?

- Réléna agit bizarrement.

- Plus bizarrement que d'ordinaire ?

- Je suis sérieux Wufei...

- D'accord. Qu'a t'elle fait cette fois ?

- Elle est allée sur L2, pour s'associer avec Duo.

Cette fois Wufei n'a plus envie de plaisanter.

- En effet, c'est pour le moins surprenant. Tu veux que je fasse un enquête ?

- Pas pour le moment. Mais je vais y réfléchir.

- Comme tu veux. Bien fais soigner ta blessure et rentre chez toi... à moins que tu ne veuille passer la nuit chez moi ?

- Non je te remercie, je préfère rentrer. Je ne veux pas la laisser seule trop longtemps.

- Très bien.

Moins de deux heures plus tard il entre dans la propriété des Darlian et se dirige vers l'entrée. La porte s'ouvre sur une silhouette féminine aux cheveux courts et vétue d'une robe comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Entièrement noire elle était dépourvue de bretelles et le bustier moulait la poitrine haute comme une seconde peau. Juste en dessous le ventre se voyait à travers un pan de dentelle également noire, mais ce n'était pas là la particularité la plus marquante de cette tenue. Longue sur la jambe gauche, elle caressait le mollet et laissait la cheville nue, mais de l'autre côté elle était pratiquement inexistante, couvrant tout juste la moitié de la cuisse. Le tissus était fluide et fin, mat mais visiblement doux au toucher.

Heero en reste bouche bée, il s'oblige à lever les yeux vers le visage souriant de la jeune femme. La seule certitude qu'il a désormais est qu'il a bien à faire à Réléna et que le vieux fou lui a raconté n'importe quoi. Duo tenait trop à sa natte pour se faire couper les cheveux ainsi.

- Réléna, qu'est-ce que...

Elle lui saute au cou pour l'embrasser et il a envie de la repousser et de partir en courant sans se retourner. Il prend une profonde inspiration et parvint à apaiser sa crainte. Fort heureusement elle touche sa blessure et la douleur le tire de ses pensées pour le moins parasites.

Son sursaut de douleur n'échappe pas à Duo qui fronce les sourcils.

- Tu es blessé ?

- Ce n'est rien, juste un coup de couteau. J'ai déjà été soigné à la base.

- Tu permets que je vérifie que je n'ai pas aggravé les choses ?

Heero a l'impression que sa bouche est soudain emplie de coton. Réléna est trop proche de lui soudain, si près qu'il sent sa poitrine frôler son bras. Mais il n'a pas le loisir de protester, elle est déjà en train de déboutonner son uniforme. Comme il n'a pas remis sa chemise déchirée son bandage apparaît aux yeux de Duo qui l'inspecte avec soin.

- Tout va bien, pas de traces de sang. Tant mieux.

Il regarde ensuite Heero avec perplexité.

- Qu'est il arrivé ?

- J'ai manqué de vigilance.

La réponse surprend plus encore Duo. Jamais encore il n'avait entendu Heero avouer une telle erreur.

- Toi ? Tu as manqué de vigilance ?

Heero hausse les épaules et le contourne pour entrer dans la maison, plus pour ne plus avoir cette tenue sous les yeux que par réelle envie. Mais Duo lui emboîte le pas et très vite revient dans son champs de vision. Heero soupire.

- Réléna, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as fait de tes cheveux et où tu as trouvé cette robe ?

Duo sourit de toutes ses dents.

- J'avais envie de changer de style. Comment tu me trouve ?

Heero prend le temps de regarder encore, mais il a beau le faire, la robe est toujours aussi provocante et la chevelure aussi courte.

- Différente.

Duo fait la moue.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- ...

- Dis, tu n'aimes pas ?

- ...

- Allez, tu peux bien me le dire, je serai pas vexée.

- C'est trop.

- Trop quoi ?

- Trop tout. Excuse moi, je suis fatigué, je vais prendre une douche et me coucher.

- Je viens avec toi, tu ne peux pas prendre une douche avec ton bandage.

Heero ferme les yeux.

Réléna a raison.

Mais il a besoin d'une douche.

Froide.

Très froide même.

Et surtout de la prendre seul.

- Je vais le retirer.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux !

Duo tente de l'empêcher de défaire le noeud qui retient la bande.

- Heero !

Mais son époux repousse ses mains.

- Laisse moi tranquille !

Les lèvres de Duo se mettent à trembler puis une nausée lui tord l'estomac. Il court se soulager dans les wc et Heero désolé renonce à sa douche.

Il est choqué d'avoir oublié l'existence du bébé.

Il caresse la courte chevelure, ébouriffant les mèches soigneusement décoiffées avec art. Lorsque Réléna se redresse il l'aide à regagner la chambre.

- Je suis navré Réléna... tu as raison, je ne vais pas prendre de douche, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

Duo se relève et s'efforce de sourire.

- J'ai une meilleure idée : je vais t'aider à te laver. Retire tes habits, je prépare ce dont on a besoin.

Pour le coup Heero reste scotché.

Les neurones en désordre.

Par ce qu'il vient d'entendre et par les images que cela fait naître dans son esprit en déroute.

Réléna et sa tenue si spéciale, une éponge à la main, en train de le savonner, alors qu'il est à demi, voir complétement nu.

Réléna et lui, en train de s'embrasser.

De...

La dernière pensée est de trop, il fait un pas en arrière.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Dit il d'une voix étranglée.

Duo le regarde, surpris de cette réaction, puis il remarque la bosse éloquente qui se dessine sous le tissus du pantalon et comprend ce qui se passe. Il se retient de sourire.

Il a donc atteint un de ses objectifs, Heero est attiré par sa nouvelle apparence.

Il ne pourra pas lui plaire vraiment, comme il le voulait, mais il y parviendra autrement.

Il s'approche et dépose un baiser léger sur le bord des lèvres d'Heero.

- Je t'aime. Murmure t'il.

Le japonais fronce les sourcils un bref instant. Cette façon de prononcer ces mots ne ressemble pas à Réléna, jamais encore elle n'avait un tel ton.

Il a soudain envie de demander à qui il a à faire.

Mais il ne le fait pas.

Il n'a pas envie de passer pour un fou.

A moins qu'il ne veuille pas savoir, tout simplement.

* * *

_Voila, Heero sait la vérité, mais quand à l'accepter..._

_Sinon, pour ceux qui veulent se faire une idée, je peux fournir des photos de la coupe et de la robe. Pour les obtenir il suffit de laisser une 'tite review avec une 'tite adresse et je fournis au plus vite._


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7) Obsession**

Heero sent une main passer sur son dos puis carresser sa nuque avec douceur. Il frissonne puis se retourne lentement. Deux yeux violets se rivent aux siens, emplis d'une tendresse qu'il ne croyait pas pouvoir recevoir un jour. Son rêve semble enfin être devenu réalité. Duo est auprès de lui et l'aime comme il a toujours souhaité être aimé de lui.

Son mariage avec Réléna n'était donc qu'un mauvais rêve ?

N'osant y croire il s'emparre de la main de Duo et la contemple.

Il est heureux d'y voir une alliance en or gris.

Il ne parvient pas à y croire encore.

- Est-ce vrai ? Est-ce vrai Duo ? Sommes nous mariés ?

Celui qu'il aime lui sourit.

- Pas légalement, mais c'est tout comme puisque nous sommes ensembles et que nous nous aimons.

Heero se laisse aller à sourire.

Duo a raison.

Seul compte leur amour au fond.

Il avance ses lèvres et les pose délicatement sur celles de Duo. Il attend quelques secondes avant de laisser sa langue les effleurer, demandant ainsi la permission d'aller plus loin. La réponse ne se fait pas tarder, une langue vient à la rencontre de la sienne et entame un ballet des plus langoureux. Ils laissent tous deux libre cours à leurs sentiments et à leurs désirs.

Ils ont attendu si longtemps ce moment.

Heero rompt le baiser le premier et se redresse légèrement pour dominer son amant afin de le voir mieux. Il place ses mains sur les joues lisses.

- Je t'aime tant... je t'ai tant espéré... murmure t'il.

- Je suis là maintenant Heero. Pour aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi.

- Alors, reste, ne me quitte plus jamais.

- Plus jamais, c'est promis.

Ils s'endorment sur cette promesse.

Au matin Heero se réveille, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il se sent bien.

Il s'assoit, toujours souriant et tourne la tête.

Ses yeux se posent sur une forme féminine, des cheveux courts, des yeux bleus et non violets.

Il réalise qu'il n'a fait que rêver.

Duo n'est pas à ses côtés.

Duo est sur L2, avec Hilde. Son épouse.

Lui est marié avec Réléna et ils vont avoir un enfant.

Duo se lève aussi vite qu'il le peut.

L'expression déçue d'Heero l'a frappé mais il n'a pas le temps de s'éterniser dessus.

Son corps réclame un soulagement immédiat.

Il s'est retenu toute la nuit pour ne pas réveiller Heero qui a besoin de repos après sa blessure.

Mais là, il y a urgence.

Il se lève si vite qu'il en a des vertiges et manque perdre l'équilibre.

- Et merde, ça fait chier tiens !

Heero ouvre de grands yeux.

Réléna ne l'a pas habitué à un language aussi cru ni aussi grossier.

Il la voit se figer une seconde puis repartir de plus belle et disparaître dans la salle de bains.

Il préfère ne pas relever. Vu l'état de nerf dans lequel elle se trouve en ce moment c'est sans doute plus prudent.

Il se lève à son tour et se dirige à son tour vers la salle de bains, sa blessure de la veille l'élance un peu et il veut voir si elle cicatrise bien. Lorsqu'il pousse la porte il découvre son épouse en train de se rincer la bouche, les nausées ayant pris la suite de son besoin premier. Il se place devant le miroir afin de pouvoir parfaitement sa blessure. Mais lorsqu'il tente de défaire la bande il se rend compte que cette dernière s'est collée à la plaie.

Duo tourne la tête et fronce les sourcils en voyant qu'Heero à la main posée sur la bande et les sourcils froncés.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demande t'il.

- Je voulais retirer cette bande mais elle s'est collée à la blessure.

Duo secoue la tête avec accablement.

"Décidément quand il a une idée en tête..."

- Très bien, allons prendre une douche dans ce cas. L'eau facilitera l'opération.

Heero accepte sans dire un mot mais lui tourne rapidement le dos sous le prétexte de se savonner.

- Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide à le faire ? Questionne Duo avec malice.

Il n'obtient pas de réponse mais cela ne le surprend pas le moins du monde. Il n'insiste pas et entreprend de se laver lui même. Pour la première fois il ose contempler le corps de Réléna et bien qu'il se sente encore quelque peu dans la position d'un pervers en train de mater une femme sous la douche, il ne renonce pas. Il est surpris de constater que la grossesse n'est pas encore visible. Mis à part une poitrine un peu gonflée et des aréoles plus larges il ne remarque rien de différent sur ce corps qu'il occupe.

"Est-ce que c'est normal ou cela veut il dire qu'il y a un problème ?"

Il ignore totalement la réponse et cela commence à le tourmenter. Après tout, il ne sait rien de ce qu'une femme peut faire ou doit éviter absolument de faire durant sa grossesse, ce qui pourrait aider le bébé à bien se développer et ce qui pourrait lui faire du mal.

Il y pense jusqu'au moment où Heero se tourne vers lui, surpris par son air songeur.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je viens de réaliser que je ne sais rien sur la grossesse.

Heero le contemple avec perplexité.

- Et alors ?

- Comment je saurais si tout va bien ?

- Tu le sentiras non ? Les femmes sentent ce genre de choses.

Duo attend qu'il quitte la pièce pour se permettre un soupir et une grimace.

" Les femmes peut être, mais je ne suis pas une femme moi ! "

Lorsqu'il descend pour prendre son petit déjeuner et qu'il découvre sur la table une coupe de fruits comportant des pèches bien mûres qui dégagent leur parfum dans toute la pièce il sent brusquement son estomac se révolter rien qu'à sentir cette odeur pourtant suave. Craignant de vomir il fait brusquement demi tour et se réfugie sur la terrasse.

"Et bien, ça promet."

C'est finalement là qu'il prendra son repas, incapable de supporter l'odeur de ces fruits qu'il aimait bien quelques jours plus tôt. Lorsqu'il a terminé Heero est déjà sur le point de partir.

- Tu peux me déposer en ville ? Je voudrais faire des courses et j'ai la flemme de marcher.

Heero soupire mais n'ose pas refuser.

- D'accord, mais évite la robe d'hier.

Duo réprime un sourire et file s'habiller.

- Ne t'en fais pas Heero, je ne compte pas la mettre aujourd'hui.

" Non, j'en ai une bien plus belle en tête."

Il se débat quelques secondes avec l'attache du soutien gorge qui est différente de celui de la veille puis passe rapidement une robe de soie champagne composée d'une tunique de satin recouverte d'un ensemble de jupons vaporeux qui la rendent aussi légère et aérienne que fine et presque transparente par endroit. Bien qu'indéniablement moins osée que la robe noire elle n'en est pas moins remarquable et le regard d'Heero prouve qu'il a atteint son but en la choisissant.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Questionne Heero après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.

Duo lui adresse un sourire aussi large que faussement innocent.

- Je profite du peu de temps qui me reste à pouvoir porter ce genre de robes voyons.

Heero en reste interdit.

- Hein ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Je vais grossir, parce que, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est bien dans mon ventre que se trouve notre enfant et non dans une cuve au fond d'un laboratoire.

Cette fois Heero ne peut s'empêcher de rougir et de détourner la tête. Non pas qu'il regrette ses propos, mais parce que une pensée vient de lui traverser l'esprit.

" Le plus tôt sera le mieux, comme ça je cesserai d'être tenté."

Il dépose son épouse au coin d'une rue et la regarde s'éloigner, un peu inquiet tout de même de la laisser partir seule ainsi. La savoir seule dans les rues avec cette robe et cette coiffure pour le moins aguichante ne lui plaît pas du tout.

Duo attend que sa voiture soit repartie pour se diriger vers une librairie et y entrer, un peu angoissé par ce qu'il va y trouver.

Une fois entré il se dirige vers le rayon réservé à la maternité et commence à étudier les titres disponibles. Le nombre d'ouvrages proposés l'affole un peu.

"C'est pas possible, ils ne traitent pas tous de la maternité..."

Décidé à en être certain il se met à lire quelques titres au hasard.

"Le Journal De Ma Grossesse, Il Va Naître, Cinq Cents Conseils Pour Reussir Votre Grossesse, Destination Maman. Voyage Au Pays De La Grossesse, De L'Accouchement Et Des Bébés, Le Livre De Bord De La Future Maman, Bien Vivre Sa Grossesse, Ma Grossesse, La Grossesse, Un Enfant Va Naître, Mon Agenda Grossesse, Le Journal De Grossesse D'Un Père Célibataire..."

Etourdi par tous ces ouvrages il se décide finalement à en saisir une demie douzaine et file vers la caisse aussi rapidement que possible, paye son achat sans regarder la vendeuse et retourne au plus vite se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il pose sur le lit le sac de livres, hésite à l'ouvrir, tourne en rond quelques minutes puis prend son courage à deux mains et s'empare d'un ouvrage, commence à le lire.

Lorsqu'Heero rentre au terme de sa journée de travail il est surpris de ne pas voir Réléna venir à sa rencontre comme la veille. Tout d'abord soulagé il en est très vite inquiet lorsqu'on lui apprend qu'elle n'a pas bougé de leur chambre depuis son retour.

Il se dirige d'un pas rapide dans cette direction et ouvre la porte, redoutant une autre mauvaise surprise. Voir son épouse sagement assise sur le bord du lit un livre entre les mains le rassure un peu mais cela ne dure pas. Le visage de Réléna est figé, et même un peu pâle. Elle semble totalement plongée dans sa lecture, tant qu'elle ne l'a visiblement pas entendu rentrer ni senti sa présence.

- Réléna ?

Le voix d'Heero tire Duo de la sorte de transe dans laquelle l'a plongé la lecture des ouvrages achetés le matin même. Il n'en a parcouru que deux et encore, pas en totalité, mais il est déjà au bord de la panique. Il laisse choir le livre qu'il tenait et se précipite entre les bras de celui qu'il aime avant d'éclater en sanglots.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Questionne Heero désorienté de la sentir mouiller sa chemise de ses pleurs.

- Je ne veux plus être enceinte ! Je ne veux pas devenir énorme ni avoir des trucs dégoûtants qui se développent sur mes jambes ni risquer de me faire pipi dessus pour un oui ou pour un non !

De plus en plus perdu Heero la repousse un petit peu et la tient à bout de bras, essayant de comprendre le sens des phrases et les causes de cette sorte d'histérie dont il est le témoin.

- Réléna, où as tu pris de telles idées ? C'est ridicule !

Elle renifle puis se met à pleurer de plus belle.

- Comme je savais pas grand chose sur la grossesse je suis allée acheter des livres traitant de ce sujet. Je voulais apprendre... mais je ne pensais pas que c'était si dur d'être enceinte...

Heero la fait s'assoir sur le lit et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

- Mais quelle idée tu as eu ! Tu n'as pas besoin de ce genre de livre pour avoir ton bébé... tout se passera bien, tu peux en être certaine.

Duo s'est raidit dès la seconde phrase et a baissé la tête. Les mots prononcés par Heero l'ont frappé de plein fouet.

Heero pensant qu'il a réussi à calmer son épouse se redresse et se dirige vers la salle de bain afin de  
prendre ce dont il a besoin pour lui rafraîchir le visage. Mais lorsqu'il revient dans la chambre la jeune femme éplorée s'est transformée en furie. Elle est en train de remplir un sac de sport avec la rapidité d'un prestidigitateur. Stupéfait il pose ce qu'il tient et s'avance vers elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle tourne vers lui un regard brillant de rage.

- MON BEBE et moi même retournons sur L2, là où nous sommes sûr d'être acceptés, à moins qu'on aille voir Trowa au cirque, Wufei chez les preventers ou Quatre dans l'une de ses nombreuses maisons. Peu importe qui en fait, je sais qu'eux sauront voir en MON BEBE une réalité agréable et non pas une notion abstraite et encombrante.

Heero réagit enfin et s'efforce de l'empêcher de finir de remplir son sac, il retire d'un côté ce qu'elle range de l'autre, ce manège absurde dure quelques minutes puis Duo se recule et met les mains sur les hanches.

- Cela t'amuse de me faire perdre mon temps ?

Ne sachant trop que dire pour se faire pardonner Heero se réfugie derrière des lieux communs.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé...

Il comprend trop tard que ce n'était pas la chose à dire.

- Ce n'est pas non plus bon pour lui que SON PERE ne se préoccupe pas de lui.

- Mais enfin Réléna...

- Cesse de m'appeler Réléna !

- Comment veux tui que je t'appelle dans ce cas ?

- Donne moi le nom que tu veux, mais pas celui-ci...

- Lena ?

- Non !

- Len ?

Duo bat des paupières, le nom que vient de prononcer Heero lui plaît, il est aussi court que le sien et il trouve qu'il sonne bien.

- D'accord pour Len.

- Très bien, puisque cela te fait plaisir.

- Merci... Murmure Duo.

Il adresse un sourire tremblant à Heero et ce dernier l'attire contre lui.

- S'il te plaît Len, ne pars pas... je vous aime toi et le bébé.

Duo se serre tout contre lui et ferme les yeux. Il se sent bien, en sécurité. La chaleur d'Heero, son odeur familière le rassure. Il lui a tellement manqué.

Il se sent bizarre, il a envie de pleurer et de rire à la fois. De crier également. Il se retient avec peine. Il est si fatigué aussi, alors qu'il est encore tôt. Un reste de peur s'obstine à s'ancrer dans son esprit. Une crainte imprécise pour le bébé qui grandit dans son corps.

- Heero... je t'en prie... ne nous abandonne pas...

A nouveau Heero ressent une impression étrange, mais il se refuse à réflechir, la peur de son épouse, son comportement est sans nul doute le résultat de l'action des hormones en train de bouleverser son corps, rien d'autre. Duo n'a pas échangé son corps avec celui de la jeune femme, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille et d'ailleurs, s'il le faisait, lui s'en rendrait compte pas vrai ? Ils avaient tant partagé durant la guerre, ils étaient si proches, il le connaissait suffisement pour le reconnaître, même dans le corps d'une femme.

- Je veux bien te le jurer si toi tu me promets de ne plus acheter ce genre de livres. Répond il en rassemblant les ouvrages incriminés.

Duo le regarde quitter la pièce d'un oeil vague, il se sent à la fois soulagé et malgré tout contrarié de n'avoir pu en apprendre plus sur la grossesse.


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas à moi, mais tant pis._**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8) Tension**

Lorsque Heero revient dans la chambre il découvre que son épouse s'est endormie sur le lit, couchée en chien de fusil, les deux mains sur le ventre, comme pour protéger l'enfant qu'elle porte.

Il sent son coeur se serrer et s'assoit sur le bord du lit, passe sa main dans les boucles blondes. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien la grossesse pouvait bouleverser les habitudes et les façons de faire de Réléna. Il ne s'était en fait pas vraiment posé de question sur les conséquences de cette grossesse, outre le fait qu'il allait être père et que Réléna serait la mère de cet enfant.

Il avait pensé que cela les obligeait à rester unis par les liens du mariage, plus par sens du devoir que pour une autre raison. Etre marié à Réléna, lui faire l'amour régulièrement, l'avait convaincu qu'il était définitivement homosexuel et amoureux de Duo Maxwell, ce qui ne simplifiait pas les choses.

Duo était marié à Hilde, lui était marié à Réléna, un bébé était en cours et puis, le seul fait que Duo se soit marié avec Hilde prouvait que lui n'était en rien de la même orientation sexuelle que lui.

Il plisse les paupières. Combien Duo peut lui manquer !

"Au point que je sois prêt à courir après des chimères ?"

Il pose les yeux sur la jeune femme endormie.

Réléna n'était plus comme avant, mais elle restait son épouse, la mère de son enfant à naître et elle avait besoin de lui plus que jamais.

Il baisse les yeux avec remords. Admettre ses erreurs ne faisait certes pas disparaître la douleur et le chagrin. Même s'il vient de faire son choix, il sait qu'il n'a pas fini d'avoir des regrets.

Il se relève en secouant la tête.

Il doit tenir bon.

Un secours imprévu lui vient d'une série de coups rapides frappés à la porte.

- Monsieur... vos invités viennent d'arriver. Déclare la voix d'un employé de la maison.

Heero fronce les sourcils, surpris, puis se souvient.

"C'est ce soir que Quatre et Trowa viennent dîner avec nous. J'avais complétement oublié."

Il se penche vers son épouse et lui caresse doucement la joue pour l'éveiller.

- Re... Len... Quatre et Trowa sont arrivés, ils nous attendent.

Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme s'ouvrent et se posent sur lui, quelque peu désorientés.

- Quel dîner ? Demande t'elle.

- Juste un repas entre amis. Sourit Heero.

Duo se redresse avec effort, encore à demi endormi. Il bat des paupières, baille et se frotte les yeux. S'il ne tenait qu'à lui il replongerait dans le sommeil, mais il ne peut pas faire faux bond à ses amis.

- Je vais les rejoindre. Viens dès que tu seras prête. Déclare Heero en quittant la chambre.

Lorsque Duo entre dans le salon, vétu d'une de ses nouvelles robes Trowa et Heero viennent de le quitter pour admirer le dernier véhicule acquis par le français. Quatre que la mécanique ne fascine a préféré attendre Réléna.

Mais, lorsque la jeune femme entre dans la pièce, vétue d'une robe certes magnifique mais des plus osées avec ses dentelles et sa profonde encolure Quatre n'en croit pas ses yeux. Outre la tenue, la coiffure courte et ébouriffée donne un genre très différent de celui que Réléna affectionnait. Il est plus surpris encore lorsqu'elle lui saute au cou pour l'embrasser.

- Quat' ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Tu m'as manqué !

Le surnom employé sidére le blond. Jamais la jeune femme ne s'est autorisée à lui donner des diminutifs. Une seule personne ne se le permettait en fait.

- Duo ? Balbutie t'il.

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrent en grand puis se plissent, la jeune femme fait un pas en arrière et se mord les lèvres.

" Shit, j'ai fait fort cette fois..." Songe Duo avec panique.

Pendant qu'il se creuse la cervelle pour trouver une explication valable qui détourne Quatre de la réalité le blond lui essaie de se reprendre. Mais rien à faire, le premier ne trouve aucune idée et l'autre ne parvient pas à s'oter de la tête qu'il est en face de son ami et non de la jeune princesse.

- Duo, si c'est bien toi, je t'en prie, dis moi la vérité... j'ai l'impression de devenir fou... Dit il en fixant la jeune femme droit dans les yeux.

Comme elle garde le silence il baisse les yeux avec chagrin.

C'est plus que ne peut en supporter Duo. Il a toujours eu beaucoup de respect et d'amitié pour le jeune homme blond, lui faire de la peine est au dessus de ses forces, même si lui avouer la vérité peut ruiner tous ses efforts.

Il s'avance et l'attire contre lui.

- Je suis désolé Quatre... tu as raison, c'est bien moi, Duo...

Le blond lui adresse un regard de pure incompréhension.

- Mais enfin, que c'est il passé ? Demande t'il.

Duo soupire.

- Réléna m'a demandé de l'aider à quitter Heero... Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Quatre hausse un sourcil dubitatif.

- Et alors ? Vous n'avez jamais pu vous entendre de toute façon.

- Disons qu'elle a su me présenter les choses de façon attractive.

Cette réponse semble agacer Quatre, il se libère sans ménagement et place ses deux mains sur ses hanches.

- Tu peux préciser ?

Entendant leurs deux amis revenir Duo sent un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine. Il adresse un regard suppliant à Quatre.

- Je t'en prie... Heero ne sait rien... Murmure Duo au bord des larmes.

Quatre hésite. Il sent très nettement la crainte de son ami, son désir qu'Heero ne sache pas.

Mais a t'il le droit de se prêter à cette mascarade ?

Il capitule provisoirement.

- Très bien, mais tu n'en a pas fini avec moi. Je veux que nous en parlions.

Duo lui sourit avec soulagement et lui prend les mains.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Dans ce cas, passe à mon bureau demain.

- C'est entendu. Merci Quatre.

- Ne me remercie pas. Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord.

Duo a un sourire qui ressemble à une grimace. Il presse doucement les deux mains qu'il tient dans les siennes. Ils sont encore ainsi lorsque Trowa et Heero entrent dans le salon.

Heero fronce les sourcils. Certes son épouse n'a jamais rien repproché à Quatre, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle l'appréciait à ce point. Il est surpris de sentir comme de la jalousie à les voir ainsi, la main dans la main et les yeux dans les yeux.

- J'espère que nous vous dérangeons pas ? Laisse t'il tomber avec ironie.

Duo ne peut s'empêcher de rougir et laisse aller les mains de Quatre avec empressement. Il revient vivement vers Heero et baisse la tête devant son regard accusateur.

- Nous ne faisions que discuter de sa grossesse. Affirme Quatre avec un sourire innocent. **Elle** me confiait combien elle se sentait transformée par cette expérience et je m'efforçais de la soutenir un peu.

- Je vois. Répond Heero. Mais elle n'a pas besoin de soutien. Elle a déjà un époux.

Quatre le fixe droit dans les yeux.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Dans ce cas, je te conseille de te montrer un peu plus attentif, j'ai comme le sentiment que nombre de détails t'ont échappé. Déclare Quatre avec une ironie mordante.

Duo commence à se tordre les mains. La conversation entre Heero et Quatre prend de plus en plus une mauvaise tournure et il a peur du résultat final. Même si Quatre est en temps normal un jeune homme charmant et diplomate, il peut se montrer redoutable lorsqu'il se sent provoqué ou qu'il est mal à l'aise, ce qui est visiblement le cas.

" Et c'est ma faute, entièrement ma faute... qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?"

Fort heureusement, Trowa jusqu'à là silencieux décide qu'il est temps d'intervenir et s'avance à son tour. Il se place entre les deux antagonistes et les repousse sans violence.

- Assez ! Dit il calmement.

Il tourne les yeux vers Quatre, le visage impassible.

- Nous sommes leurs invités Quatre.

Le blond incline la tête.

- Tu as raison. Je suis désolé. Je vous demande pardon à tous les trois. Je suis sur les nerfs en ce moment, avec tout le travail que je dois faire...

Trowa tourne ensuite son regard vert en direction d'Heero mais ne dit rien, il se contente de le fixer.

Duo retient son souffle.

"Pourvu qu'il accepte..."

Heero soutient le regard de Trowa puis sourit finalement avec plus de chaleur.

- Je crois que j'ai passé les bornes moi aussi. Si nous allions faire honneur au repas ?

Le reste de la soirée se déroulle dans une ambiance plus sympathique et malgré quelques petits soucis dus à son organisme qui n'aime décidément pas certaines odeurs, Duo termine le repas dans un meilleur état d'esprit. Il a presque oublié les conditions de Quatre mais ce dernier n'entend pas lui laisser une chance d'éviter la confrontation.

- Donc, nous nous rencontrerons demain à onze heures au siège de ma socièté. Déclare t'il en passant son manteau.

Duo ne peut s'empêcher de sursautter et Heero fronce à nouveau les sourcils.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Demande t'il d'un ton soupçonneux.

Duo se sent rougir encore et se maudit de ne pouvoir contrôler ce genre de réaction, mais Quatre lui ne se démonte pas le moins du monde.

- Mes soeurs voudraient organiser une petite fête en l'honneur du bébé. Comme elles sont dispersées un peu partout, nous avons convenu d'une réunion de concertation par visioconférence et mes locaux sont les mieux équipés pour ce genre de choses.

A demi convaincu Heero accepte pourtant de leur laisser le bénéfice du doute.

- Je vois... c'est gentil de ta part.

Le sourire de Quatre est plus éclatant que jamais.

- Que ne ferai-je pas pour mes amis... Susurre t'il.

Voyant Heero s'assombrir à nouveau Trowa saisit le bras du blond et le tire vers la sortie.

- Merci pour cette soirée. Bonne nuit.

Quelques secondes plus tard la porte se referme sur eux.

Duo tente de s'esquiver discrètement mais Heero ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

- Une minute !

Bloqué en plein élan Duo manque perdre l'équilibre et se redresse difficilement. Il s'efforce de se composer un visage souriant.

- Oui ?

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que vous manigancez Quatre et toi ?

- Mais rien voyons, tu as bien entendu, ce n'est qu'une fête...

Heero semble peu convaincu et Duo se sent de plus en plus mal à l'aise. En désespoir de cause il se résigne à faire un peu de charme. Il s'approche de son époux et entreprend de déboutonner la chemise du japonais.

- Pourquoi j'aurais des vues sur Quatre quand je t'ai toi ? Je ne suis pas stupide.

Tout en parlant il glisse sa main dans l'échancrure de la chemise et entreprend de caresser le torse du bout des doigts. Il sent les abdominaux se contracter sous son contact.

- On dirait que je te fais de l'effet. Glousse t'il.

" C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. " Songe Heero.

Il a envie de repousser la main qui explore son corps mais c'est si agréable qu'il n'y parvient pas.

- Réléna... gémit il.

Contre toute attente la main se retire sans attendre et son épouse se recule comme s'il l'avait giflée.

Duo se sent mal soudain, terriblement déçu, une fois de plus.

- Bonne nuit Heero. J'ai très mal à la tête, je vais dormir dans une chambre d'amis.

Avant que le japonais puisse faire un mouvement il disparaît dans le couloir. Il pousse la première porte venue et se laisse tomber sur le lit. Il ferme les yeux et tente de faire le vide dans son esprit. Mais la discussion avec Quatre le tourmente.

" Est-ce que j'ai vraiment eu tort ?"

Pour ne plus y penser il se rend dans un bureau tout proche et allume l'ordinateur qui s'y trouve. Il surfe quelques minutes au hasard puis cherche des sites traitant de la grossesse.

Lorsque le moteur de recherche lui affiche le nombre de sites qui en parle il ouvre de grands yeux.

"Et bien, on peut dire que je ne vais pas manquer d'infos."

Il ouvre le premier lien et se plonge dans l'étude du site.

Une phrase attire aussitôt son attention : Attention aux fausses couches.

Il tente de l'ignorer mais rien à faire, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de cliquer dessus et de lire tout ce qu'il peut trouver. Au bout de quelques minutes il éteint l'ordinateur et quitte le bureau les jambes un peu tremblantes. Il hésite quelques minutes à l'entrée de la chambre d'amis puis tourne les talons et se précipite vers sa chambre.

Heero qui vient juste de terminer de se préparer pour la nuit a la surprise de voir son épouse surgir en trombe et se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant. Il la serre tout contre lui et lui caresse les cheveux.

- Heero... j'ai peur...

- De quoi ?

- De faire une fausse couche.

- Mais quelle idée ! Pourquoi tu ferais une fausse couche ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Tu es en parfaite santé.

- Et en plus, tu m'appelle encore Réléna...

Heero se mord les lèvres, il avait complétement oublié cette lubie de son épouse.

- Je suis désolé Len. Je ferai attention je te le promets.

Peu à peu les larmes de Duo cessent et il s'endort entre les bras d'Heero qui le met au lit avant de se glisser à ses côtés. Il est à peine couché qu'il sent le corps de son épouse se coller à lui et la tête blonde se poser sur son épaule.

- Je t'aime Hee chan... murmure la jeune femme endormie.

Heero soupire et ferme les yeux.

"Et moi... de qui suis-je donc amoureux ?"


	10. Chapter 9

_Base : Gundam wing, enfin, je crois._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi mais à leurs concepteurs._

_Commentaire : Cela se précise, Réléna sait ce qu'elle veut._

_Bonne lecture à tous, que vous laissiez ou non des reviews._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9) Confrontation**

Duo entre dans les locaux de la société de Quatre d'un pas lent.

Il n'a aucune envie de rencontrer le blond et encore moins de discuter avec lui de l'échange, mais il n'a pas le choix et il n'est pas "homme" à refuser l'épreuve.

Et puis, il connait suffisement Quatre pour savoir que ce dernier ne lui laissera pas le choix et que s'il ne se rend pas au rendez-vous, le blond se déchainera.

"Et qui sait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire ?"

Il ne veut pas tenter le diable.

Il essaie d'aller le plus doucement possible mais, à peine a t'il passé la porte qu'une secrétaire le prend en charge et le conduit auprès de Quatre qui l'accueille avec un grand sourire.

- Réléna ! Quel plaisir de te voir ici !

Duo réprime une soudaine envie de l'étrangler et lui sourit en retour.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

"Tu parles, je préfèrerais courir un marathon."

- Si tu le veux bien, nous allons nous installer dans la salle de visio-conférence. Poursuit Quatre en lui ouvrant la route.

"Parce que j'ai le choix, première nouvelle."

- C'est parfait.

Lorsque la porte se referme, les isolant du reste du monde le sourire de Quatre reste inchangé mais Duo lui laisse tomber son masque de fausse satisfaction.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ?

- Duo, Heero et toi êtes des amis de longue date et je n'aime pas la situation actuelle.

- Cela ne te donne aucun droit d'intervenir dans notre vie privée ! S'emporte Duo.

Quatre soutient son regard.

- Tout ce que je veux c'est m'assurer que tout va bien.

Il prend place devant le moniteur de contrôle et entre un code d'accès.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionne Duo avec angoisse en voyant l'écran principal s'allumer.

- Je contacte Réléna.

- Hein ? Mais attends... tu...

La protestation vient trop tard, déjà la communication est établie et un visage souriant s'affiche à l'écran.

- Bonjour Quat'chan. Comment va ?

Quatre sourit.

- C'est vraiment bien joué, on s'y tromperait.

Deux yeux violets s'écarquillent en signe d'incompréhension.

- Que veux tu dire ?

- Que ce n'est pas la peine de poursuivre, je suis au courant Réléna, Duo m'a tout révélé.

Réléna fronce les sourcils, elle n'avait pas pris en compte la possible interaction du blond dans ses projets. Qu'il soit au courant est une valeur inconnue qui risque de fausser l'équation.

De ruiner sa splendide évasion.

Nier ne sert visiblement à rien, elle décide de lutter bec et ongles pour conserver sa liberté.

- Que veux tu ?

- Avant tout, comprendre ce qu'une jeune épouse sur le point d'être mère peut bien trouver comme avantage à troquer son corps contre celui d'un homme, marié lui aussi de surcroit. Je t'écoute.

- Heero et moi avons fait une grosse erreur en nous mariant. Nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre.

- Admettons. Mais dans ce cas, vous pouviez divorcer. Pas besoin de recourir à des moyens aussi extrèmes.

- Je voulais divorcer, Heero avait d'abord accepté, mais il a changé d'avis lorsqu'il a su pour le bébé.

- Tu pouvais divorcer tout de même, avec tes appuis cela n'aurait pas été très difficile et nous le savons tous deux.

Les lèvres de Réléna se plissent en une moue contrariée.

Duo que les deux autres ont visiblement oublié assiste, fasciné à cet espèce de duel verbal entre deux êtres aussi douées l'un que l'autre pour le maniement des mots.

- Et je me serais retrouvée seule pour vivre ma grossesse et élever notre enfant.

- Je suis désolé Réléna, mais cet argument ne tient pas la route. Tu n'es pas seule, tu as de la famille et des amis, tu n'avais donc pas à redouter de vivre seule ta grossesse. Quand à la suite, Heero n'est pas homme à délaisser son enfant et il aurait fait sa part. Ce que je comprends, moi, c'est que tu as choisi la facilité et que tu t'es servie de Duo pour parvenir à tes fins.

La voix du jeune homme blond se durcit au fil des mots et son regard devient plus sombre.

- Ce que je vois c'est que tu n'as pas hésité à jouer sur son amour pour Heero pour le convaincre. Ose prétendre que j'ai tort !

Duo en reste bouche bée.

Il se secoue avec effort et proteste avec véhémence.

- Quatre ! J'étais d'accord !

Son ami se tourne vers lui, l'air désolé.

- Mais tu as été manipulé...

- Crois tu que je sois stupide à ce point ? Je sais bien qu'elle s'est servie de moi, mais j'en ai fait autant pour elle. Elle voulait partir et moi, je voulais Heero. Nous avons ce que nous voulions.

Il y a un silence, Quatre est visiblement ébranlé par les propos de Duo et Réléna en profite pour reprendre l'avantage.

- Donc, nous étions tous deux pleinement consentants et il n'y a par conséquent aucun problème.

Peut être s'est elle quelque peu avancée dans ses déclarations car Quatre repart aussitôt à l'attaque.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte ! Vous n'avez donc pas conscience des risques que vous avez pris en échangeant vos corps ? Ce genre de procédé est encore au stade expérimental, vous auriez pu en mourir. Sans compter les risques pour le bébé, du fait du voyage dans l'espace.

Duo sursaute et ouvre de grands yeux.

- Hein ? Quels risques ?

- Les voyages dans l'espace sont déconseillés aux femmes enceintes à cause des changements de gravité qui peuvent nuire au bon développement du bébé et au déroulement de la grossesse.

Visiblement secoué Duo se met à trembler et porte les mains à son ventre en un geste instinctif de protection, mais Réléna elle semble plus contrariée qu'inquiète.

- C'est ridicule, j'ai choisi une compagnie qui offre toutes les garanties d'un vol sécurisé. Mon corps n'a subi aucun changement de gravité, on me l'a certifié lorsque j'ai fait la réservation.

- Des arguments commerciaux, rien de plus. Rétorque Quatre avec un peu de mépris. Personne ne peut garantir à cent pour cent qu'un problème ne surviendra pas en cours de route qui obligera le pilote à faire varier la gravité de l'appareil.

- Pas plus qu'on ne peut garantir qu'il n'y aura pas de défaillance matérielle ou humaine ou encore collision avec un astéroïde. Contre Réléna.

Choqué Duo se recule pour ne pas écouter d'avantage et se réfugie dans un fauteuil, aussi loin que possible des deux béligérants.

Il n'est peut être qu'un intrus dans ce corps, mais il n'en est pas moins le "locataire" et par conséquent, la future mère du bébé qu'il contient. Il ne veut pas qu'il lui arrive le moindre mal. Même si ce n'est pas son enfant, il le considère comme tel. Il veut le protéger. Il a envie de pleurer et n'écoute plus les propos des deux autres.

Trop pris par leur discussion ni Quatre ni Réléna ne se rendent compte de sa détresse.

- Et cet enfant, de qui sera t'il le fils ou la fille au final ? Qui devra t'il appeler maman ? Duo ou toi ? Et si jamais Hilde se retrouvait enceinte ? Qu'en serait il de cet autre enfant ?

- En ce qui me concerne, je ne ferais aucune différence entre ces deux enfants. Je les considérerais tous les deux comme mes enfants et j'espère que Duo en fera autant.

- C'est un peu facile de dire cela alors que tu as déjà abandonné le premier. Déclare froidement Quatre.

Réléna devient plus sombre encore, elle foudroie Quatre du regard.

- Je ne crois pas avoir de leçons à recevoir de quelqu'un qui s'est enfuit par deux fois de chez lui, sans penser à sa famille. Rétorque t'elle d'une voix dure.

Quatre n'a pas le temps de répliquer, Réléna met fin à la communication et il se retrouve face à un écran bleu, les poings serrés.

Désormais, il n'a plus aucun doute, elle ne reviendra pas sur sa décision, elle a choisi la liberté et se moque visiblement des conséquences.

En soupirant il cherche du regard où a bien pu passer Duo et le découvre effondré dans un fauteuil, les joues trempées de larmes.

- Duo !

Il s'empresse auprès de lui et se penche pour lui essuyer les joues.

- Je suis désolé Quatre, je ne savais pas que le bébé allait être en danger. Je n'aurais jamais pris cet appareil...

- Duo...

- Je sais que ce n'est pas mon enfant, mais je l'aime !

- Duo, écoute moi !

Les yeux de son vis à vis se posent sur lui et cillent quelques secondes.

- Quoi ?

- Cela ne me plaisait pas, je dois bien l'avouer, mais je dois aussi admettre qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que tu sois la seule vraie mère que ce bébé aura. Alors, tout ce que je te demande c'est de toujours aimer cet enfant, quoi qu'il arrive.

Les yeux de Duo se font rêveurs. Il pose ses mains sur son ventre.

- C'est mon enfant désormais Quatre et surtout, c'est celui d'Heero. Crois-tu que je ne pourrais pas l'aimer ?

Quatre lui sourit tristement et garde le silence. Il attend que Duo cesse définitivement de pleurer et reprend la parole.

- Duo, comme je l'ai dit, je n'aime pas la situation, mais je vais garder le silence. Tu peux compter sur mon soutien Duo. Tu es mon ami et Heero aussi. Je ne veux pas vous blesser, même si je dois mentir pour cela. Par contre, il va falloir que tu revienne.

Duo le regarde avec surprise.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que nous ayons cette visioconférence avec mes soeurs.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Non.

- Ah ?

- Oui, tu vas devoir subir la petite fête en l'honneur du bébé. Tu sais, les ballons, le gâteau et les petits cadeaux.

Duo ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

- Ca va être l'enfer.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Tout un tas de jeunes femmes surexitées discutant avec ferveur à propos d'un bébé à naître. Tu crois que tu vas tenir le coup ?

- Seulement si tu me promets de ne pas m'abandonner face à elles.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait décidé de faire de toi une future mère.

- Exact, mais c'est toi qui a décidé de me livrer en pature à ces femmes et qui plus est, ce sont tes soeurs. Alors, il va falloir que tu assumes tes responsabiltés.

- Et Heero ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va se risquer dans une assemblée féminine ? Non, je suis prêt à parier que Wufei et lui auront comme par hasard une mission de dernière minute des plus importantes à accomplir.

Quatre sourit d'un air machiavélique.

- Nous pourrions peut être demander à leur supérieure hiérarchique de faire en sorte qu'ils soient disponibles quoi qu'il arrive.

Les yeux de Duo brillent d'espoir.

- Tu crois que c'est faisable ?

- Oui. Répond Quatre en souriant.

Il le raccompagne jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment, puis le regarde s'en aller.

"Duo... je ne crois pas que tu ne puisse pas aimer cet enfant, je crois que tu vas l'aimer trop."


	11. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer : les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi._

_Genre : comédie ? Je ne suis pas certaine._

_Autre chose : Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10) Obligation**

Duo fixe Heero avec des yeux écarquillés par une terreur sans nom.

Il n'avait pas pensé que "cela" pouvait se produire.

Mais les mots du japonais sont très clairs et son regard inflexible prouvent qu'il ne se laissera pas fléchir.

Bon gré mal gré il devra en passer par là.

Une sueur glacée commence à courir le long de l'échine du corps de Duo.

Réléna s'était bien gardée de lui parler de "cela".

La traitresse.

Elle devait pourtant savoir...

- Dépêche toi. Ordonne Heero en lui tendant l'objet qui est en cet instant le symbole même de la torture qui l'attend. Le rendez-vous est à 10 h et il est déjà presque 9 h.

Duo saisit à contre coeur la chose.

La porte à sa bouche.

Avalle une gorgée.

Le liquide est à température ambiante.

Sans aucune saveur.

De l'eau toute simple quoi.

- Tu dois la vider entièrement. Poursuit Heero impitoyable.

Duo fait la moue et fronce les sourcils, écarte la bouteille de sa bouche.

- Mais il y a plus d'un litre !

- C'est mieux pour l'échographie. Réplique Heero.

Argument imparable.

Duo avalle deux autres gorgées puis repose la bouteille.

- Je ne peux pas y mettre un peu de sirop ?

- Ne fais pas l'enfant.

Duo n'en boude que plus.

Il n'a aucune envie de vider cette maudite bouteille.

Il n'a jamais aimé boire de l'eau sans rien.

C'est peut être bon pour l'organisme, mais ce n'est pas bon à boire.

Surtout sur L2 ou la seule qu'il pouvait boire avait toujours un arrière goût des plus désagréable.

L'eau c'est la vie OK, mais sur L2 vivre n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

L'eau est vitale mais il n'aime pas.

Un point c'est tout.

Heero observe discrètement son épouse qui fixe d'un regard noir la malheureuse bouteille d'eau minérale.

L'heure tourne et s'il ne se décide pas à intervenir ils ne seront jamais à l'heure au rendez-vous.

Il soupire et se résoud à aller chercher une bouteille d'eau aromatisée.

- Fraise, citron, poire ou cassis ? Demande t'il.

Duo surpris se tourne vers lui.

- Hein ?

- Quel parfum pour l'eau ?

Le visage de son épouse s'éclaire.

- Citron !

- Très bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard la bouteille est presque vide et Duo a l'impression qu'il est si plein d'eau qu'elle clapote au ras de sa gorge, sensation pas vraiment agréable, mais il passe pourtant sans discuter la robe proposée par Heero et le suit en direction de la voiture.

Le trajet est court mais pas vraiment confortable, cela ne fait qu'une demie heure qu'il a commencé à boire et déjà le liquide absorbé demande à ressortir.

Serrant les dents Duo entre en compagnie d'Heero dans le cabinet du génicologue.

Ils constatent sur le champs qu'hormis Heero il n'y a pas d'hommes dans la salle d'attente.

Le japonais sent un léger frisson le parcourir lorsque les regards de toutes les femmes présentes convergent vers lui. Il esquisse un sourire et s'emparre d'un magazine sans même le regarder, disparaît derrière.

Duo sourit lui aussi et constate avec frayeur l'expansion démentielle de certains abdomens.

" J'espère que je ne vais pas ressembler à cela."

Il a envie de demander combien de bébés ces femmes sont censées mettre au monde, parce qu'il lui semble peu probable qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul enfant dans ces ventres rebondits. Mais il préfère opter pour la sécurité et se réfugie dans un silence aussi prudent que souriant. Catégorie "idiot du village qui veut se montrer sympathique".

Puis il note que Heero est en train de feuilleter un numéro de "Neuf mois" et contemple avec fascination l'air concentré du japonais plongé dans l'étude d'un article sur l'accouchement sans douleur. Une étude vraiment approfondie si l'on considère que cela fait bien trois fois qu'il repasse sur le même paragraphe.

Le temps passe lentement, trop lentement, rythmé par les bavardages des autres femmes qui ont fort heureusement décidé de ne pas se préoccuper de la nouvelle venue et de son "si concerné" époux qui pousse le dévouement jusqu'à se documenter sérieusement.

Parce que ne pas se préoccuper de quelqu'un ne signifie pas pour autant ne pas parler d'elle ou de lui. Duo en fait la surprenante constatation. A moins qu'ils ne soient classés dans la catégorie "incapables de percevoir ce qu'il se dit à un mètre de distance". Ce qui n'est hélas pas son cas.

Heero tourne enfin la page, sans avoir lu autre chose que le paragraphe signalé un peu plus tôt et débute la lecture d'un autre article traitant des laits maternisés qui semble lui aussi retenir toute son attention. De plus plus en plus septique Duo commence à se tortiller sur sa chaise. Les seules choses qui semblent progresser sont l'heure sur l'horloge murale et son envie croissante de se rendre aux toilettes.

10 h 18 : Une assistante en blouse blanche avec un sourire de publicité fait son apparition et informe la salle d'une voix faussement désolée que le docteur "Machin chose" aura du retard.

La porte s'est à peine refermée derrière elle qu'un murmure court dans la pièce.

Duo entend avec consternation que " Le docteur "Machin chose" est toujours en retard", "Pensez-vous, ils sont tous toujours en retard".

Et son envie d'aller aux WC n'en augmente que plus.

Il n'est visiblement pas le seul, plusieurs femmes lorgnent avec envie sur la porte peinte en rouge (comme pour les narguer) qui s'orne du sigle pour l'instant honni.

10 h 25 : La tension devient presque palpable, Duo se demande laquelle des femmes présentes sera la première à céder à la pression, comme dans un vieux film où des cow-boys s'affrontent en duel. Il espère seulement ne pas être celle-ci. Les regards se font plus durs, les conversations s'essouflent, les femmes se surveillent du coin de l'oeil, cherchant à déterminer qui sera la première à entrer dans le cabinet, donc la personne à haïr en priorité.

Heero n'en finit pas d'étudier la liste des différents laits maternisés disponibles sur le marché, mais Duo le connait suffisement pour savoir qu'il est aussi tendu que toutes les femmes présentes et qu'il regrette sans doute de ne pas avoir pris son arme.

"Au fait, est-ce qu'il est vraiment sorti sans elle ?"

Cette question le distrait un moment de son envie d'uriner et il lorgne en direction du japonais afin de déterminer si oui ou non il est venu sans armes. Heero lui lance un regard noir qu'il préfère ignorer.

" Après tout, c'est à cause de toi qu'on est ici mon vieux."

Il ne parvient pas à savoir si oui et cela l'agace.

10 h 45 : Duo est sur le point de capituler et de se précipiter vers la porte rouge lorsque la blouse blanche au sourire certifié refait surface. Le docteur "Machin chose" n'est pas fou, il attend en sécurité dans son bureau.

Les regards se tournent tous vers elle, les respirations se bloquent.

Pour qui va sonner l'heure de la délivrance ?

Duo espère de tout son coeur que le docteur n'a pas un second temps de retard.

Puis le nom tomba comme un couperet fleuri.

- Madame Yuy, si vous voulez bien me suivre, le docteur va vous recevoir.

Duo se lève d'un bond, remarquant avec une satisfaction quelque peu perverse qu'il n'était pas fait mention d'Heero dont la présence ne pouvait pourtant pas passer inaperçue. Il a également une pensée reconnaissante à l'encontre de Réléna dont la notoriété est sans doute pour beaucoup dans le fait qu'on les fasse passer en premier alors qu'ils sont arrivés après les autres.

Heero repose vivement son magazine et suit le mouvement, visiblement peu désireux de rester dans la salle d'attente. Surtout considérant les regards de plus en plus sombres des femmes lésées dans leur bon droit.

La porte est à peine refermée que le bruit d'une nouvelle discussion leur parvient, visiblement animée.

Duo n'a pas besoin de comprendre ce que ces dames sont en train de dire pour savoir qu'une part des propos les prennent pour cible.

"Il faudra peut être éviter de revenir en même temps qu'elles."

La blouse blanche ouvre la porte d'une étroite cabine.

- Vous pouvez vous déshabiller ici, le docteur vous attend.

La cabine est tout juste suffisante pour une seule personne, mais Heero trouve le moyen de s'y glisser aussi ce qui rend l'opération "retirer ses habits" des plus malaisée.

Après quelques contorsions Duo parvient tout de même à se débarasser de sa robe sans pour autant envoyer son coude dans le ventre de son compagnon (ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manque de le faire, ne ce fut-ce que pour lui faire regretter d'être entré) et se retrouve en culotte et en soutien gorge (piochés dans la si peu excitante provision de Réléna).

Comme dans une comédie bien rodée et minutée la porte donnant sur le cabinet du médecin s'ouvre à la seconde même ou il termine d'accrocher sa robe à la patère prévue à cet effet. Heero et lui s'extirpent le plus gracieusement possible de la cabine et se retrouvent dans la salle d'examen.

- Madame et Monsieur Yuy, enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Déclare le pratricien d'un ton suave.

Duo se contente d'un sourire aussi large que peu sincère, n'ayant guère envie de commencer une conversation mondaine dans un tel lieu et une telle tenue.

Il se sent mal à l'aise, il a froid et sa vessie lui donne l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser.

- Installez-vous. Continue le médecin, visiblement déçu que sa tentative de discussion ne soit pas suivie.

Duo grimpe aussi rapidement que possible sur la couchette recouverte de papier blanc et attend avec un peu d'inquiètude la suite des événements.

L'homme met en marche un appareil, procède à quelques réglages et, après avoir ouvert un tiroir et en avoir sorti un tube blanc recouvre l'abdomen de Duo d'un gel transparent et bleuté qui lui semble affreusement froid.

Mais ce n'est que le début de l'épreuve, Duo a à peine le temps de surmonter cette première agression que le médecin lui colle sur le ventre un autre objet qu'il enfonce avec délectation dans la chair rebondie. La vessie malmenée par le geste envoie des signaux de détresse et Duo se retient de coller sa main en travers de la figure du médecin pour lui apprendre à se montrer plus délicat. Il se retient avec courage tandis que l'homme poursuit son examen en appuyant de plus en plus fort.

Sur l'écran du moniteur se dessine une masse mouvante et imprécise qui semble fortement réjouir le médecin.

- Votre bébé est magnifique. Assure l'homme.

Duo fronce les sourcils, il a beau essayer, il a du mal à reconnaître un bébé dans l'image qu'il distingue du coin de l'oeil, l'écran n'étant pas vraiment placé pour lui permettre de voir.

Mais l'homme a l'air d'être si content qu'il s'efforce de se montrer lui aussi réjouit.

Heero quand à lui se contente de fixer l'écran sans dire mot ni montrer la moindre émotion.

Finalement l'homme tend une serviette de papier à Duo pour qu'il s'essuie le ventre.

- Je vais préparer les tirages de votre échographie. Voulez-vous connaître le sexe ?

- Non. Répond sans tarder Heero.

Duo n'ose pas le contredire, mais il aurait bien aimé savoir quand à lui.

Il s'essuie le ventre en soupirant puis se redresse et, avant même de passer ses habits se précipite vers une autre porte rouge qui semble n'attendre que lui. Le soulagement est aussi rapide qu'intense, il ressort un peu plus léger et s'habille en un tour de main. Cette fois il a la cabine pour lui tout seul, Heero ayant accompagné le médecin.

Une fois dans la voiture il ne peut se retenir de regarder le cliché, mais s'il distingue vaguement la forme du bébé, il ne parvient pas à déterminer de quel sexe il peut bien être.

"Tant pis..." Songe t'il en posant ses deux mains sur son ventre.

Il lui tarde que le bébé commence à bouger dans son ventre.

Il lui semble que ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il pourra être certain de ne pas être en train de rêver.

Même si son ventre qui est déjà joliment arrondi lui prouve tous les matins que cela est réel.


	12. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer : En ce qui concerne les personnages de Gundam Wing... Ils ne sont pas à moi, ni les uns ni les autres, mais qui sait, peut être qu'un jour._

_Duo : Tu peux toujours rêver._

_Commentaires : Bonne lecture._

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Chapitre 11) Conspiration**

_La Terre - AC 204 - 18 novembre_

Quatre Raberba Winner passait pour l'un des meilleurs hommes d'affaire de sa génération.

Il faut dire qu'il avait beaucoup d'atouts en sa possession.

Outre le fait qu'il était beau garçon et riche qui plus est, son esprit était indéniablement brillant et son sens de la diplomatie en avait rendu plus d'un muet ou jaloux.

Mais il est des jours où rien de tout cela ne suffit pas à faire face.

Surtout quand on se retrouve dans la délicate position de consoler son meilleur ami, prisonnier volontaire dans le corps d'une femme à son cinquième mois de grossesse et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Surtout lorsque le dit ami débarque sans prévenir au beau milieu d'une (très) importante réunion.

Que les secrétaires sont impuissantes à la (le) retenir.

_Comment refuser un quelconque accès à Madame Darlian Peacecraft Yuy ?_

Qu'il (elle) s'abat entre ses bras et se cramponne à vous comme à une bouée de sauvetage en balbutiant des mots incompréhensible.

Sous les regards ébahis et pour certains soucieux des personnes présentes à la réunion.

Que faire sinon soutenir de son mieux la pauvre créature et faire de son mieux pour sourire afin de rassurer les membres de cette (si) importante réunion.

Maudire en silence tout ce qui peut être maudit.

Les hormones sans doute fortement coupables dans cette affaire.

Réléna Darlian Peacecraft Yuy sans qui son "meilleur" ami ne se retrouverait pas dans cette situation.

Heero Yuy qui a réussi le malencontrueux "exploit" de mettre son épouse enceinte alors qu'ils était sur le point de divorcer.

D'ailleurs, a t'on idée de continuer à coucher avec une femme qui veut divorcer ?

Duo Maxwell, son (si) cher ami qui ruinait des semaines de tractations pour faire venir tous les intervenants à cette (vraiment) importante réunion.

Qui ne s'en rendait pas compte ou s'en moquait éperdument.

Qui trempait sa chemise de soie blanche, laquelle ne se reléverait sans doute pas de cette épreuve.

Aller jusqu'à se maudire soit même.

"Pourquoi je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur moi ?"

Dire aux autres de se retirer.

Les regarder partir en disant Adieu aux accords si péniblement obtenus mais hélas pas concrétisés par écrit et donc sans aucune validité.

Attendre que la porte se referme définitivement.

Asseoir son "ami" sur une chaise.

Se délivrer de son étreinte le temps d'intimer aux secrétaires l'ordre de ne laisser entrer personne sous peine de sanctions terrifiantes.

Apprécier brièvement l'expression de panique sur leur visage.

Juste pour le plaisir pervers d'intimider quelqu'un.

Revenir dans la salle et essayer d'en savoir un peu plus.

- Duo...

- ...

- Duo, dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

_Silence entrecoupé de sanglots puis un murmure désespéré._

- Heero n'aime pas son enfant.

Respirer profondément.

Maudire à nouveau Heero Yuy.

Réléna Darlian Peacecraft Yuy.

Etc...

- Calme toi Duo, dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

- On a fait la seconde échographie... il a pas voulu savoir le sexe.

- Il préfère sans doute avoir la surprise.

Un regard bleu quelque peu rougit par les pleurs se lève vers lui.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui... allons, sèche tes larmes.

Bien entendu Duo n'a pas de mouchoir sur lui et Quatre n'est pas non plus pourvu de cet accessoire pourtant indispensable en cet instant.

Avec un soupir il se débarrasse de sa chemise. La tend à Duo.

_Perdue pour perdue, autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose_.

Duo se mouche puis considère avec perplexité ce qu'il vient d'utiliser.

- Quatre...

- Mhm ?

- C'était ta chemise ?

"Ne pas lui crier dessus."

Quatre s'efforce de garder le sourire, si fort qu'il en a presque mal aux machoires.

- Elle était fiche de toute façon.

- Ah...

"Trouver un moyen pour lui changer les idées."

- Puisque tu es là, nous allons contacter mes soeurs.

Quatre voit avec satisfaction Duo se tendre.

"Meilleur ami ou non. Femme enceinte ou pas, tu vas regretter d'être venu."

_La Terre - AC 204 - 20 novembre_

Duo est perplexe. Quatre a organisé la réunion, mais la date finale n'est pas encore fixée. Quelque chose dans tout ce bel assemblage que prépare le blond le tourmente légèrement.

Il lui semble que quelque chose va poser problème, mais il ne sait pas quoi exactement.

"Et puis, cette histoire de bay shower, c'est quoi exactement ?"

Seule façon de le savoir : Internet.

D'abord trouver un ordinateur, ce qui n'est pas chose facile, Heero a mis sous clé tous ceux en accès libre dans la maison après sa crise d'angoisse concernant la fausse couche.

Mais a force de chercher il en découvre un encore utilisable.

Il déchante lorsqu'il réalise qu'Heero est passé par là également et a verrouillé l'accès.

Mais ce n'est pas un problème pour lui.

Il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour craquer la protection. Il sourit de satisfaction et commence ses recherches.

Mais lorsqu'il éteint l'ordinateur son sourire a disparu.

Il se précipite sur son téléphone et pour la seconde fois en moins d'une semaine Quatre Raberba Winner est dérangé en pleine réunion par l'appel de son ami.

- Oui Duo ?

- Je ne veux pas faire cela !

- Faire quoi Duo ?

- La fête.

Cette fois Quatre sent la migraine pointer à l'horizon.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi ?

- D'après Internet, ça se passe pendant le huitième mois de grossesse.

- Et alors ?

- Je vais ressembler à une baleine en robe.

Quatre ferme les yeux tandis que Duo se lamente.

- Duo... j'ai compris, je vais avancer la date que j'avais prévue. Mais je ne pourrais pas organiser tout ce que j'avais prévu dans un délai plus court.

Duo retrouve le sourire et le moral.

- Merci Quatre, tu es un ange.

Quatre raccroche un sourire mitigé sur les lèvres.

Il n'a pas du tout l'impression d'être un ange en cet instant.

_La Terre - AC 204 - 10 décembre_

Duo se dirige d'un pas plus alerte vers le batiment qui abrite l'entreprise de Quatre.

C'est _le jour. _Celui où ils vont concrétiser leurs projets Quatre et lui.

Il est impatient de voir la tête que vont faire Wufei et Heero lorsqu'ils se rendront compte qu'ils se sont fait avoir, qu'ils ont été piègés...

Son sourire s'élargit en conséquence.

Cela a été plus facile qu'il ne le pensait.

Lady Une a parfaitement compris leurs intentions et les a approuvées.

En tant que femme.

Elle s'est montrée solidaire.

Il n'osait pourtant y croire.

_Flash back_

- Quatre...

- Oui Duo ?

- Len, s'il te plaît. Tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée ?

- J'en suis persuadé.

- Mais, pourtant...

- Duo, fais moi confiance.

- Len... pourtant, tu sais qu'elle...

- Duo, j'ai parfaitement saisi tes craintes et je suis persuadé qu'elle va nous aider.

- Len je te dis. Mais si elle ne le fait pas ?

- Et bien, on se passera de son aide.

Et sur ces mots le chef de la famille Winner entra en contact avec le bureau de Lady Une.

La jeune femme les salua poliment.

- Monsieur Winner, Madame Darlian Peacecraft Yuy. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Quatre lui adressa l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

- Nous voudrions vous convier à une petite réunion sans prétention, une petite fête entre amis que je compte organiser en l'honneur du futur enfant de Réléna. Votre présence nous ferait extrèmement plaisir.

- Ainsi que celle de l'heureux futur père je présume ?

- Ainsi que celle d'un homme fort proche de lui que vous connaissez bien.

- Je vois. Quel jour aura lieu votre réunion ?

- Le 10, dans une semaine exactement.

- Nous serons là.

- Dans ce cas, à dans une semaine. Nous vous remercions du fond du coeur Lady Une.

_Fin flash back_

Convaincre les soeurs de Quatre ne fut pas difficile. Pas plus en ce qui concernait Catherine et Sally Po.

Tout le monde avait promis de venir et Duo était persuadé que la fête serait une réussite et qu'ils passeraient un bon moment.

Quatre l'attend dans l'entrée et s'avance vers lui, les bras ouverts.

- Len !

Duo sourit, heureux que son ami ait enfin accepté de lui donner ce surnom qui lui convient mieux que le prénom complet.

Il est aussi heureux que Quatre ait retrouvé le sourire. Les jours précédents il l'avait vu de plus en plus morose.

Lorsque la porte de la salle prévue pour la rencontre une foulle bigarée les entoure.

- Félicitations à la future maman !

Duo sent sa gorge se serrer.

Il porte instinctivement les mains à son ventre.

Pour la première fois il vient de penser que cet enfant est le sien.

Le sien et non celui de Réléna.

Il a envie de pleurer.

Il est heureux mais son bonheur il le doit à un mensonge.

Quatre lui prend la main.

- Tu es sa mère Len, ne l'oublie jamais. Lui souffle t'il.

Duo retrouve le sourire et se concentre sur le moment présent.

Sur la fête.

La joie d'être entouré d'amour.

Lady Une, Heero et Wufei ne sont pas encore arrivés, mais Trowa est là, visiblement peu à l'aise.

- Il sait ? Demande Duo à l'intention de Quatre.

- Non. Tu es le seul à pouvoir le lui dire.

Duo est soulagé de la discrétion de son ami.

- Merci.

Quatre l'entraîne en direction d'une table, l'obligeant à passer sous une arche blanche composée de ballons.

Sur celle-ci sont disposés plusieurs petits pots pour bébé dont les étiquettes sont cachées.

- Tu vois, nous avons tout prévu. Sourit Catherine.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Mais goûter ces pots et en deviner les saveurs. Répond Quatre.

Duo hésite, présentés comme cela, il ne pouvait rien deviner et l'aspect extérieur de ces mixtures ne lui inspire pas confiance.

Il est sauvé de la dégustation par l'arrivée des trois derniers invités.

Wufei et Heero marquent un temps d'arret sur le pas de la porte.

L'assemblée à dominante féminine fige Wufei sur place.

Il n'a jamais été très à l'aise au milieu de femmes et là, elles sont bien trop nombreuses à son goût.

Heero lui pose un regard soupçonneux sur Lady Une.

Lorsqu'elle leur avait ordonné de l'accompagner dans une mission urgente il avait été surpris, surtout sachant le lieu de l'intervention.

Mais il avait obéit. Sans poser de questions et Wufei avait fait de même.

A présent il regrette de l'avoir fait et vu l'expression de Wufei, son ami est dans le même état d'esprit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? Demande soudain Wufei.

Quatre qui s'avançait vers eux fronce les sourcils.

- Ca ? C'est une conspiration pour vous faire venir à notre petite fête.

Wufei et Heero le fusillent du regard.

Puis ils se tournent vers Lady Une.

- Il n'y avait pas de mission n'est-ce pas ?

Lady Une leur adresse un sourire quelque peu moqueur.

- Bien sur que si, vous êtes là pour me servir d'escorte, ainsi que je vous l'ai dit.

Quatre saisit les poignets des deux réfractaires et leur indique Len qui se tient près de la table, l'air attristé.

- N'oubliez pas que nous sommes ici pour célébrer un heureux événement qui aura lieu dans moins de cinq mois. La naissance de ton enfant Heero.

Le japonais soupire puis s'avance vers son épouse.

Plus que jamais Duo lui manque.

Len détourne le regard. Il n'a pas le courage de soutenir celui qui passe pour être son mari.

Les soeurs de Quatre s'en mêlent avec enthousiasme et en moins de deux minutes elles parviennent à ramener le sourire sur tous les visages.

Len accepte finalement de goûter un premier petit pot dont la couleur verte est celle qui l'inspire le moins.

Il est surpris par le goût. Il est évident qu'il n'a pas essayé un produit du commerce mais une recette maison.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Petis pois ou alors il faut que je consulte un médecin.

- Très bien, passons au suivant. Déclare Sally en poussant vers lui un autre des petits pots.

Celui-ci est rempli d'une purée orange. Il y plonge courageusement la cuillère et la porte à sa bouche.

- Compote de pêche. Dit il avec soulagement.

Il avait craint de tomber sur de la purée de carotte ou quelque chose du même genre.

Il n'a pas le temps de se réjouir longtemps, L'une des soeurs de Quatre lui tend à son tour un petit pot.

Cette fois le contenu est beige un peu rose et il n'hésite pas à goûter.

Les petits pots se succèdent, à tel point qu'il finit par en avoir presque la nausée, mais il n'ose pas refuser.

Quatre le sentant au bord de l'indigestion de petits pots maison lui tend un verre de jus de fruit.

- Félicitation, tu as parfaitement deviné chacune des saveurs et tu n'as refusé aucun des pots. Tu seras une très bonne mère.

Len s'efforce de sourire et vide le verre d'un trait.

- Et en tant que telle, tu as droit à tes cadeaux. Poursuit Quatre.

Sur un signe de lui les jeunes femmes apportent des paquets.

Len est en train d'ouvrir le dernier lorsqu'il sent le bébé s'agiter en lui.

Ce n'est pas la première fois, mais il n'a jamais ressenti cela aussi fortement.

Tout ému il pose les deux mains sur son ventre pour mieux apprécier cette sensation et Heero se méprend sur la signification de ce geste.

- Tu as mal quelque part ? s'inquiète t'il.

Len ne lui répond pas, mais il prend l'une des mains du japonais et la pose sur son ventre, là où il a senti le mouvement.

Heero ne comprend pas immédiatement puis il sent un frémissement sous ses doigts. Comme un léger coup que l'on donnerait à sa main.


	13. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter un peu._

_Personnages : Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Duo et Heero mais aussi Réléna et Hilde. Plus quelques autres._

_Commentaire : enfin la révélation !_

**

* * *

**

**GW ne sont pas à moi Chapitre 12) Altération**

_La Terre - AC 204 - 15 décembre_

Duo prend une profonde inspiration.

Ce jour serait un jour important.

Le jour où ils iraient acheter des affaires pour le bébé.

Peut être avait il tort, mais il ne voulait pas attendre le dernier mois pour acheter tout ce dont aurait besoin leur enfant.

Il laisse échapper un soupir et baisse la tête.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à voir en cet enfant le bébé de Réléna et d'Heero.

Depuis le temps qu'il occupait le corps de la jeune femme, qu'il sentait l'enfant en lui, qu'il percevait ses mouvements, il finissait par se sentir pleinement mère.

Les premiers temps il n'avait eu aucun mal à se dissocier de Réléna.

Mais, au premier mouvement du bébé les choses avaient changé.

Tout d'abord il n'avait pas compris.

Que lui arrivait il ?

Il avait porté les mains à son ventre, inquiet puis s'était rué sur son plus fidèle allié : l'ordinateur et sa connection internet qui avait réponse à tout.

La réponse l'avait fait se sentir idiot.

Tellement ignorant aussi.

Tout d'abord il n'avait su comment réagir, puis, il avait pris goût à ces frémissements presque imperceptibles au début puis de plus en plus remarquables.

Désormais il lui arrivait de parler et même de chantonner à mi voix lorsque l'enfant s'agitait.

Et ce jour il comptait bien le passer à trouver le meilleur pour l'enfant.

Et que Heero vienne avec lui.

Bien entendu, il aurait pu passer commande sur Internet, mais il voulait voir de ses yeux les produits et pouvoir s'assurer qu'ils étaient de bonne qualité.

Heero rejoind son épouse à contre coeur.

Depuis la fête à laquelle ils ont été menés de force Wufei et lui il ne peut plus considérer l'enfant à naître comme une notion abstraite.

Il l'a senti vivre et bouger sous sa main.

Il a pris soudain conscience de sa réalité.

Bien entendu, il ne doutait pas de son existence, mais il n'avait pas réalisé vraiment qu'il était vraiment là, à l'abri du ventre de son épouse.

Son enfant.

Celui de Réléna aussi.

Il se demande quel genre de père il pourra bien être.

Lui qui n'avait eu d'autre modèle de père qu'Odin.

Il ne pourrait certainement pas donner à cet enfant l'enfance que lui même avait eu.

Quand bien même il en aurait l'intention, ce qui n'était pas le cas, que Réléna s'y opposerait bec et ongles.

Pour une fois son épouse ne s'est pas glissée dans une de ses tenues extravagantes mais a passé une jupe culotte jaune d'or et une tunique blanche.

Duo s'efforce de sourire à son époux malgré son air froid et lointain.

Heero est ainsi depuis la fête.

Depuis qu'il a senti l'enfant bouger sous sa main et Duo regrette de l'avoir ainsi forcé à admettre que l'enfant n'était pas un rêve mais une réalité.

Ils se rendent en silence dans une galerie marchande et Duo oublie très vite le silence presque hostile de son compagnon pour ne plus penser qu'à l'enfant et à ce dont il aura besoin.

Il a passé des heures sur Internet afin de déterminer avzec précision les articles indispensables et de ne pas faire d'erreur. Il sait donc ce qu'il veut et guide Heero de boutique en boutique.

Ils ont déjà trouvé les vêtements dont il révait, dans toutes les couleurs possibles à l'exception du bleu et du rose. Heero les bras chargés de paquets regarde son épouse avec un peu plus d'indulgence.

Il pensait que ce serait une véritable corvée, mais elle semble si heureuse.

Elle lui sourit même parfois et, il s'efforce de lui rendre son sourire.

Elle est jeune encore.

Elle est mère.

Elle va lui donner un enfant, probablement le seul qu'il aura jamais.

Elle est son épouse et cela est sa faute autant que la sienne.

Il ne veut pas gâcher cette journée dont elle parle depuis si longtemps.

Même si elle lui donne presque le tournis.

Soudain, Duo s'élance, dans une vitrine à quelques mètres d'eux il vient d'appercevoir des berceaux et il est impatient de les examiner.

Bien entendu il n'est pas question pour lui de faire dormir l'enfant dans un tel objet, mais il a tout de même envie de les regarder.

Pris par son impatience et ses envies il ne réalise pas qu'Heero encombré par les achats précédents peine à le suivre et que la foule les sépare, le masquant à la vue de son époux.

Mais s'il n'en a pas conscience et si Heero ne le voit plus, d'autres yeux eux l'ont remarqué et ne le quittent pas.

- Vise un peu la gonzesse. Laisse tomber une voix moqueuse.

- J'vise plus son sac à main mon pote.

- C'est vrai qu'il a l'air assez lourd.

- Ouais, on devrait l'aider en la délestant d'un tel poids, dans son état, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

- Tu l'as dit.

Les deux voyous échangent un regard entendu et se dirigent d'un pas décidé en direction de leur future victime.

Duo ne les voit pas venir, trop occupé à détailler un berceau de bois et d'osier teinté en acajou et orné de tissus jaune à fleurs.

Heero lui les remarque au même instant qu'il repére enfin son épouse mais il est trop loin pour la prévenir ou pour lui venir en aide.

Furieux de sa propre impuissance il fait des pieds et des mains pour la rejoindre, espérant sans vraiment y croire pouvoir y parvenir avant que les deux autres ne l'atteignent. Mais la foule ne veut pas le laisser passer et il a beau faire personne ne semble tenir compte de ses demandes.

Impuissant il ne peut que se débattre de son mieux pour avancer et observer ce qu'il se passe au loin.

Duo se tend soudain, dans le reflet de la vitrine il vient de distinguer les deux voyous qui approchent et leurs sourires lui font comprendre qu'ils mijotent un mauvais coup et qu'il en est la cible.

Il se laisse aller à sourire.

"Approchez mes mignons, je vais vous montrer de quoi est capable une femme enceinte."

Il attend qu'ils soient à sa portée et passe à l'action.

Un premier coup asséné avec précision fracture le nez du voyou le plus proche qui se recule instinctivement et porte les mains à son apendice ensanglanté.

L'autre larron n'a pas le temps de réaliser qu'il est à son tour frappé et s'effondre à genoux sur le sol, le souffle coupé par un coup à la gorge.

Duo se prépare à porter une seconde attaque lorsqu'il sent une troisième personne derrière lui. Il se retourne et découvre Heero figé à quelques pas.

Le visage du métis exprime l'ébahissement le plus complet.

Un désarroi tel que Duo se sent rougir.

- Heero... je...

Il s'interrompt.

Que pourait il bien dire ?

Rien.

Les deux voyous choisissent la fuite et les deux autres ne leur accordent plus aucune attention, pétrifiés l'un et l'autre par ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Heero a du mal à croire ce qu'il vient de voir.

Cette rapidité de réaction.

Cette précision dans les attaques.

Aucune femme enceinte normale n'aurait pu l'avoir.

Pas même Réléna.

"Surtout pas Réléna."

Réléna détestait la violence et le combat.

Elle avait appris à se servir d'une arme mais disait que la violence physique lui faisait horreur.

Elle n'aurait jamais pu agir de la sorte.

Se défendre ainsi.

Si vite.

Sans une hésitation.

Mais il sait qui se bat ainsi.

Il l'a déjà vu utiliser ce genre d'attaque.

Il ne peut plus se leurrer.

Le type de L2 disait la vérité.

Duo et Réléna ont échangé leurs corps.

Il vit avec Duo depuis des mois et il n'a pas su le démasquer.

Il ne sait plus que faire ni que penser.

Son épouse l'a trahi.

Son meilleur ami aussi.

Celui dont il était amoureux.

Réléna ne voulait plus de lui alors elle s'est débarassée de son corps, de leur enfant et de lui en les échangeant contre celui de Duo et contre Hilde qui sans doute n'en sait pas plus que lui à ce sujet.

Et Duo...

Duo s'est prêté à cette trahison.

Duo a pris le corps de Réléna et se fait passer pour elle depuis septembre.

Duo lui a menti.

Lui qui affirmait ne jamais mentir.

Blessé, désorienté, il se recule, prêt à fuir, mais Duo le retient. Noue ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Heero ! Non ! Je t'en prie !

Heero se fige.

C'est le corps de Réléna.

Mais ce n'est pas Réléna.

C'est sa voix.

Mais ce n'est pas elle.

C'est Duo sans l'être.

Il n'ose pas repousser la jeune femme de peur de la blesser.

S'il n'y avait pas l'enfant il le ferait sans hésiter.

Mais le bébé est innocent des crimes de sa mère et du natté.

- Rentrons. Dit il froidement.

Duo le laisse aller et le suit docilement, la tête baissée, vivante image du remords.

Heero grince des dents.

Il ne veut pas se laisser attendrir.

Il est la seule victime s'il omet le bébé.

Il range les affaires dans le coffre de la voiture et claque celui-ci aussi fort qu'il le peut, pour passer sa frustration. Duo sursaute.

- Monte dans la voiture. Ordonne Heero toujours aussi froidement.

L'ex natté lui obéit sans un mot.

Ils regagnent leur maison dans un silence pesant et s'enferment dans leur chambre.

- Comment as tu osé me faire cela ? Accuse Heero.

Duo ne répond pas.

Il voudrait avouer que c'est uniquement par amour qu'il s'est prêté à cet échange, mais comment Heero pourrait il le croire ?

Lui qu'ils ont trompé pendant des mois.

- Tu as mis la vie de mon enfant en danger pour satisfaire je ne sais quelle envie perverse. Poursuit Heero.

Duo se sent blèmir.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai, ni Réléna ni moi n'avons voulu faire du mal au bébé.

Heero laisse échapper un rire grinçant.

- Réléna ? Elle n'en a rien à faire de cet enfant. Si elle s'en préocuppait, elle serait ici, avec moi en train de se comporter en bonne épouse et en bonne mère.

Il s'avance et saisit Duo par les poignets.

- Et toi, qu'espérais tu ? Coucher avec moi ? T'envoyer en l'air avec un autre homme ? Ah non, pardon, j'oubliais, tu es une femme maintenant. Ce n'est pas la même chose je présume.

Il a un sourire mauvais.

- Dis moi, tu m'as bien dit que l'enfant ne risquait rien si on faisait l'amour ?

Pétrifié Duo sent les mains du métis laisser ses poignets pour agripper ses habits.

Comprenant soudain où veut en venir Heero il se débat et se recule.

- Non !

Il tente de gagner la porte mais Heero le pousse contre un mur et place ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

- Laisse moi assouvir mes désirs, laisse moi me délivrer de toi... Souffle t'il.

- Non ! Répète Duo plus fort, mais la bouche d'Heero vient le baillonner.

Quatre que Duo avait convié à venir leur rendre visite afin d'admirer leurs achats se gare sur le parvis de la maison lorsque la détresse de Duo et le désespoir d'Heero le frappent de plein fouet.

Il se précipite dans leur chambre et repousse Heero loin de Duo. Ce dernier s'agrippe à lui en pleurant.

Heero rétablit son équilibre d'un mouvement souple et pose un regard agacé sur Quatre.

- Tu étais au courant n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que tu m'as tenu des propos aussi étranges le jour de notre diner.

- Non, je ne savais rien avant de venir chez vous, mais j'ai compris quand Duo m'a appelé par le surnom qu'il m'avait trouvé.

- Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de me le dire ?

- Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire.

Quatre repousse doucement Duo et le force à avancer vers Heero.

- Heero, même s'il n'est pas Réléna, il n'en est pas moins dans son corps et ce corps abrite un enfant. Alors, par pitié, faites au mieux pour lui.

Duo résiste, il ne veut pas retourner entre les mains du métis. Ce dernier fronce les sourcils.

Les yeux de Réléna.

Mais pas ses larmes.

Celles de Duo.

La souffrance de Duo.

Sa peur.

Et il en est la cause.

Lui qui avait rêvé de l'aimer et d'être aimé de lui.

Il sent son coeur se serrer.

Quatre perçoit cette évolution et embrasse doucement la joue de Duo.

- Garde confiance et si rien ne s'arrange, viens me rejoindre, je prendrais soin de toi.

Duo tente de le retenir, paniqué.

- Non ! Ne me laisse pas seul avec lui !

- Il le faut Len. déclare Quatre fermement.

Il se dirige vers la porte mais marque un temps d'arret près d'Heero.

- Je te les confie, mais prends garde, si tu leur fais le moindre mal ma colère sera terrible.

Heero ne prends pas la peine de répondre et Quatre s'en va en espérant n'être pas en train de faire une grave erreur.

Heero fixe en silence la jeune femme qui lui rend son regard, les pupilles dilatées par la crainte.

Il sent encore son coeur lui faire mal.

Il a envie de la prendre entre ses bras, mais il ne veut pas le faire, il a envie de lui dire qu'il l'aime, mais la douleur de la trahison persiste et le paralyse.

Duo baisse les yeux.

- Je suis désolé Heero. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

- Pourquoi as tu fait cela ?

- Je t'aime.

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Oui... je t'ai toujours aimé Heero.

- Tu as une drôle façon d'aimer. Cingle Heero.

Ses yeux bleus s'emplissent de larmes.

- Tu es parti sans rien dire, tu m'as abandonné...

Il tourne le dos à Duo et ce dernier voit ses épaules s'affaisser.

- Heero...

- Tais toi ! Je ne veux plus entendre de mensonges.

Cette fois Duo s'emporte à son tour, il contourne Heero et se plante devant lui les poings sur les hanches.

- Comment oses tu me parler de la sorte ? Même si tu ne veux pas le croire je t'aime ! Je t'aime assez pour devenir une femme enceinte de toi. Pour devenir celle qui t'a arraché à moi !

- Hein ?

- Oui, tu as bien entendu.

- Réléna ne m'a pas arraché à toi, tu es parti...

- C'est exact. Parce que je savais qu'elle était le choix le plus raisonnable pour toi. Parce que je pensais qu'elle t'aimait vraiment et qu'elle saurait te rendre heureux.

- Tu t'es marié avec Hilde.

- Vrai aussi, mais que croyais tu ? Que j'allais rester seul ? Que j'allais passer le reste de ma vie à regretter ce choix ?

Duo secoue la tête.

- Je ne voulais pas finir ma vie seul... Hilde a su me convaincre...

"Comme Réléna m'a convaincu."

Duo se dirige vers la porte et sort de la chambre.

Il n'a plus la force de rester dans la même pièce qu'Heero. Même si le japonais prend cela pour une fuite ou un aveu de culpabilité, peu importe. Il a besoin d'être seul.

Pour oublier quelques instants qu'il a vu pleurer Heero.

Qu'il a fait pleurer Heero.

Mais ce dernier ne l'entend pas ainsi et le retient, plaque son visage contre son dos.

- Len, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas toi aussi.

Duo se raidit.

Les mains qui le retiennent sont chaudes et rassurantes.

La voix d'Heero exprime toute son angoisse.

Un sentiment qu'il partage.

Malgré son envie d'être seul il pose ses mains sur celles d'Heero.

- C'est promis Heero, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais.

Il entend un soupir puis Heero se presse plus encore contre lui.

- Je suis désolé Duo, je ne voulais pas te faire peur... je... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

- N'y pense plus.


	14. Note Importante

Une ch'tite Note

Bonjour,

Quelques mots pour vous informer qu'après de longs mois de silence la fic Evasion va reprendre.  
Mais au terme d'une longue réflexion, nous avons finalement décidé de ne pas choisir entre les deux options qui s'offraient à nous.  
Donc les chapitres qui vont suivre : Dévastation, Destruction et Reconstruction seront doubles.  
Je m'explique :

Il y en aura deux à chaque fois, un pour chaque version.

Ainsi tout le monde sera satisfait, du moins je l'espère.

Pour ceux qui trouveront que ce choix est bizarre, ils ont sans doute raison, mais nous voulons que tout le monde puisse être content au final d'avoir lu cette fic.  
Parce que nos goûts et ceux des lecteurs ne coïncident pas forcément et que nous écrivons aussi pour eux.

Cela va bien entendu nous demander le double de travail, et nous espérons que le résultat sera à la hauteur.

Hahn tah Yhel : Surtout moi, l'étude des documents sur la grossesse commence à me peser vraiment TT

Sariad : Et moi je dois la calmer lorsqu'elle ne trouve pas ou n'arrive pas à obtenir un texte qui lui semble convenable…

Duo : Hey ! Arrêtez de vous plaindre vous deux, les sadiques de service… (lit le futur scénario et pâlit)

Heero :… (lit par-dessus l'épaule de Duo)

Duo : Pourquoi moi…

Réléna : Pourquoi nous tu veux dire ?

Duo : Oh toi, fais toi oublier, c'est de ta faute tout cela… si tu n'avais pas épousé Hee-chan rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Sariad : Mais il n'y aurait pas eu de fic.

Duo : Je m'en serai pas plaint !

Hahn tah Yhel : La ferme ou je change la fin !

Duo, Réléna et Heero :…

Hahn tah Yhel : Non mais !

Sariad : Bon, ben, à bientôt.


	15. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter un peu._

_Personnages : Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Duo et Heero mais aussi Réléna et Hilde. Plus quelques autres._

_Commentaire : Et oui, nous voila revenus !_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 13) Dévastation

_La Terre - AC 204 - 15 décembre_

Duo sent soudain une vive douleur l'envahir et retient son souffle.

Heero le regarde avec inquiétude.

- Duo ?

- Ca va… juste une douleur… rien de bien grave…

Comme pour le faire mentir une seconde douleur le traverse.

Il blêmit.

« Le bébé… »

Il porte ses mains à son ventre, terrifié à l'idée que quelque chose puisse arriver à leur précieux bébé.

Il tourne les yeux vers Heero, implorant.

- Hee-chan… j'ai mal… je crois que c'est le bébé… quelque chose ne va pas…

Heero ne perdit pas de temps en réflexions inutiles et souleva sa femme entre ses bras.

- Nous allons à l'hôpital.

Duo se crispa.

- Non ! Pas l'hôpital !

- Duo, nous n'avons pas le choix. Pense au bébé.

- On pourrait faire venir un médecin…

- L'hôpital sera plus sur Duo.

Tout en parlant Heero avait atteint l'escalier et commencé à descendre, sa démarche rapide secouait quelque peu Duo malgré ses efforts pour l'éviter.

- M'appelle pas Duo… aie… ça fait mal…

- Gomen… souffla Heero sans ralentir pour autant.

- Pose moi ! Ca fait trop mal ! Je ne veux pas y aller !

- Il le faut. Répondit Heero en le déposant sur le siège passager de son véhicule et en refermant la portière pour qu'elle ne puisse pas ressortir.

Duo tenta de sortir, constata son impuissance et se tourna vers l'autre porte.

Trop tard, Heero avait déjà fait le tour et s'installait à la place du conducteur.

Duo se tassa dans son siège.

Serra les dents comme la douleur revenait.

Heero conduisit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, désireux d'atteindre les urgences au plus vite.

Ils étaient encore assez loin lorsque la sirène d'un véhicule de sécurité se fit entendre.

Heero ne ralentit pas pour autant.

Duo tourna la tête.

- Heero…

- J'ai entendu. Accroche toi.

Duo écarquilla les yeux.

- Hein ?

Heero accélérait déjà.

Duo s'agrippa de son mieux. Soudain terrifié.

D'accord, il avait plus d'une fois risqué sa vie…

Affronté la mort et il s'en était sorti.

Mais c'était en temps de guerre.

Et la guerre était finie depuis longtemps.

Pas qu'il se soit ramolli avec le temps…

Mais là…

Il n'était plus lui-même.

Il ferma les yeux.

« Je veux pas mourir dans le corps de Réléna ! » songea t'il avec terreur.

Si seulement il n'avait pas la désagréable impression qu'Heero avait quelque peu oublié qu'ils étaient en temps de paix.

Leur véhicule pris un virage serré.

Duo laissa échapper un gémissement étranglé.

La force centrifuge l'avait plaqué contre la portière.

« Ca a toujours été si dur ? » se demanda t'il.

Un autre virage serré l'expédia de l'autre côté.

Heero tendit le bras et l'aida à se redresser.

- Tout va bien. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Duo entrouvrit prudemment les yeux.

Le véhicule de sécurité les suivait toujours.

Hululant comme un hibou furieux.

Mais il ne parvenait pas à les rattraper

Duo regarda vers l'avant, cherchant l'hôpital.

Il l'aperçut au loin et soupira de soulagement.

Puis il vit le chien sur la route.

- Heero ! Attention !

Heero qui surveillait l'autre véhicule freina avec vigueur.

Leur véhicule dérapa et s'immobilisa contre un autre véhicule garé là.

Le choc fut rude.

Heero reprit rapidement ses esprits et se tourna vers son épouse.

La jeune femme blonde était inerte dans son siège.

- Len ? appela t'il

Elle ne répondit pas.

Tout s'enchaina très vite.

Le véhicule de sécurité se gara près du leur et les agents qui s'y trouvaient en sortirent, l'arme à la main.

- Sortez du véhicule, les mains bien en vue ! ordonna leur chef.

Heero obéit, follement inquiet pour son épouse.

- Ma femme est enceinte… elle a besoin de soins… elle souffrait… je voulais la mener aux urgences… dit il.

Un agent se pencha pour regarder à l'intérieur puis s'empressa de prévenir les urgences.

Les secours arrivèrent rapidement.

Heero les regarda extraire son épouse du véhicule.

L'allonger sur un brancard.

Les urgentistes parlaient entre eux, sans prendre garde à ceux qui les observaient.

- Elle ne respire pas.

- Je n'ai pas de pouls.

- Je commence le massage.

- OK, je compte.

- C'est bon, elle respire.

- Allez, on l'emmène.

- Je ne l'intube pas ?

- Pas besoin. Allez, vite, ne perdons pas de temps.

Le brancard fut chargé dans l'ambulance et Heero entrainé par le chef des agents.

- Vous avez conscience que vous étiez dangereux monsieur ? déclara l'homme avec sévérité.

Heero le regarda droit dans les yeux et malgré son cran l'agent retint son souffle.

Il y eu un moment de silence.

Puis l'agent capitula.

- Ca ira pour cette fois, vous pouvez y aller.

Heero le fixa encore quelques secondes puis se dirigea vers l'hôpital.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de son épouse celle-ci ouvrait les yeux.

Il en ressentit un soulagement intense.

Elle était consciente.

Puis elle tourna les yeux vers lui et le regarda avec stupeur.

- Heero ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est Hilde ? Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

* * *

_Voila, les dés sont lancés..._

_A bientôt pour le chapitre 13 bis, la seconde version de Dévastation._

_Je sais, c'est beaucoup moins drôle même si je fais de mon mieux pour conserver un peu d'humour, mais avec le sujet du moment, pas facile._

_Enfin, j'espère que cela ne vous a pas découragé de lire._

_Au fait, s'il vous reste un peu de temps, de force et de courage : review ?_


	16. Chapter 13 bis

_Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter un peu._

_Personnages : Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Duo et Heero mais aussi Réléna et Hilde. Plus quelques autres._

_Commentaire : ce chapitre est la seconde version du dévastation de la dernière fois.  
_

_Bonne lecture_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 13 bis) Dévastation 2

_La Terre - AC 205 - 14 février_

Duo s'agite en tous sens le sourire aux lèvres.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Heero avait enfin admis ce qu'il savait sans vouloir l'admettre et que leur « couple » avait trouvé une stabilité certaine.

Il est heureux.

Vraiment.

Il n'a même plus de mal à « se » regarder.

Bon, d'accord, ça n'avait pas été facile.

Il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois pour se faire à ces protubérances mammaires pour le moins affirmées que présentait le corps de Réléna.

Il s'était même étonné les premiers temps que l'on puisse dormir en se couchant dessus.

Il avait eu du mal aussi à ne plus pouvoir uriner debout.

Mais comme, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, le faire était pour le moins délicat et qu'on perdait un temps fou, sans compter la perplexité du personnel devant ses « accidents » de parcours, il avait du également se résigner à s'asseoir de façon féminine et délicate.

Enfin, féminine certainement, délicate il n'en jurerait pas.

Mais bon, personne n'est parfait.

Et puis, visiblement, Heero semblait apprécier ses efforts.

Tous ses efforts.

Peu de temps après la « révélation » il avait entrepris une exploration en règle du corps de son épouse.

Duo l'avait laissé faire.

Appréciant la caresse des mains un peu rudes de celui qu'il aimait.

Lesquelles s'étaient attardées sur les fameuses protubérances mammaires.

- Tes seins ont grossi. Avait déclaré Heero d'un ton songeur.

- Il n'y a pas qu'eux. Avait rétorqué Duo d'un ton pince sans rire.

Sans blague, après cinq mois de grossesse, heureusement que cela commençait à se voir !

Il avait jeté un regard aigu à Heero.

Depuis qu'il avait enfin admis la réalité des choses le soldat parfait n'était plus si parfait que cela.

Oh, il était aux petits soins, pour cela, rien à redire.

Juste ce qu'il fallait pour être agréable sans devenir pesant.

Mais il ne s'oubliait pas.

Chaque fois que Duo avait une envie, quelle qu'elle soit, il avait curieusement la même.

Surprenant non ?

Donc, chacun sa part de glace, de pizza, de pâtes à la bolognaise et surtout sa part de kilos en plus.

Enfin, presque.

Bon, Heero avait peut être un peu grossi.

Mais vu les missions qu'il continuait à faire, ce n'était pas vraiment visible.

« Contrairement à moi. » songe Duo en ce matin de février.

Mais bon.

Il était désormais une future maman à près de 7 mois de grossesse, alors…

Un sourire éclaire son visage.

Une chose à laquelle il s'était rapidement habitué, c'était les privilèges que peuvent avoir les femmes enceintes.

Bon, pas de tout le monde, il ne faut pas rêver.

Il y avait encore des butors qui seraient morts sur leurs sièges dans le bus plus tôt que de céder leur place, même à une montgolfière en robe.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Duo.

On n'est pas Réléna Darlian Peacecraft Yuy pour rien.

Ca donne des privilèges, comme d'éviter les butors amateurs de sièges de bus, vu qu'on a une voiture de luxe avec chauffeur. (Non, pas rose, la rose depuis le temps l'est partie à la casse).

On peut donc faire la montgolfière à son aise, et prendre toute la place que l'on veut.

Même quand on est pas seule.

Surtout quand on est pas seule.

Parce que justement, on est enceinte.

Il nous faut du confort et pas de contrariétés.

Alors, à nous la majeure partie de la banquette.

Duo sourit plus largement encore.

Il se souvient d'une soirée, près de quinze jours plus tôt.

Cesse de sourire.

Wu Fei était rentré de mission avec Heero ce jour là et devait les accompagner à la fameuse soirée.

Et Wu Fei n'était pas encore au courant pour le changement de corps.

Flash back

_La Terre - AC 205 - 2 février_

Wu Fei monta avec prudence dans le véhicule.

Duo monté quelques secondes plus tôt prenait déjà ses aises sur la banquette, vêtue d'une robe champagne qui présentait un drapé élégant qui atténuait la rondeur de son ventre tout en mettant en valeur sa poitrine (je ne peux pas tout le temps parler de protubérances mammaires tout de même), la jeune femme blonde était sobrement élégante.

Wu Fei s'installa en face d'elle, partagé entre le respect et un curieux sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer.

Une sorte de sourde irritation.

Depuis quelque temps Réléna avait changé.

Vraiment changé.

Pas seulement physiquement.

Pas seulement à cause de son ventre gonflé par le bébé à naître.

Ni à cause de sa coiffure courte et blonde.

Ni à cause de ses nouvelles tenues.

Non…

Il y avait autre chose.

Dans ses manières peut être ?

Duo le regarda en souriant, notant son air crispé.

« Et bien mon Feifei, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es constipé ? » se demanda t'il.

- Quelque chose vous préoccupe monsieur Chang ? questionna t'il d'un ton suave.

Wu Fei s'empourpra, comme si elle venait de le prendre en faute.

- Non, absolument pas. Répondit il.

Heero qui venait de monter à son tour regretta de ne pas encore avoir appris l'échange au chinois.

Wu Fei lui en voudrait à mort lorsqu'il l'apprendrait enfin.

Mais bon, vu qu'en général ils ne se voyaient que pour des missions et que ce n'étaient pas les moments ni les lieux rêvés pour ce genre d'échanges.

Il se laissa aller à imaginer ce que cela aurait pu donner.

« Wu Fei ? »

Tir soutenus de toutes parts.

Wu Fei tourne la tête, les sourcils froncés.

« Quoi ? »

Heero tire sur un de leurs adversaires et se faufile pour rejoindre Wu Fei.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire… »

Wu Fei cherche du regard où sont passés les autres terroristes.

« Je t'écoute. »

Heero en découvre un et l'abat avant de se remettre à couvert.

« Duo et Réléna ont échangé leurs corps. »

Wu Fei se redresse pour faire feu puis s'allonge près de lui.

Le fixe de ses yeux noirs.

« Hein ? Tu délire Yuy ?»

« Non. C'est la vérité. »

Heero repoussa ces pensées absurdes.

Il n'aurait jamais pu lui avouer ainsi.

Wu Fei ne l'aurait d'ailleurs sans doute jamais cru.

« Mieux vaut qu'il le réalise lui-même ou qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais. »

En tout cas pas de lui.

Tant pis si certains en déduiraient qu'il craignait la réaction de son partenaire.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas bien entendu.

Il était juste prudent.

Histoire de ne pas perdre un partenaire et un ami de longue date.

Il s'installa à côté de son épouse, celle-ci se nicha contre lui.

Le repoussant discrètement vers la portière.

Puis elle se tourna vers Wu Fei en battant des cils de façons exagérée.

Heero sentit une sueur des plus désagréable lui couler dans le dos.

Qu'est-ce que manigançait Len ?

- Pourtant, je vous sens préoccupé… venez donc vous asseoir près de moi et racontez moi ce qui vous tracasse.

Le bruit que fit Wu Fei en avalant sa salive fut nettement perceptible.

Une moue se dessina sur les lèvres maquillées avec soin.

- Hee chan, Feifei n'est pas gentil. Se plaignit Len.

- Baka. Répondit Heero.

Les yeux noirs de Wu Fei s'écarquillèrent.

Les deux autres entendirent presque des neurones se mettre à fonctionner à plein régime dans son cerveau.

Puis Wu Fei se redressa, oubliant où il se trouvait.

- Attention ! prévint Heero.

Mais l'avertissement venait trop tard.

Il y eut un bong, un juron en chinois et Wu Fei retomba assis, les deux mains sur le crane.

Lorsqu'il cessa de se tenir la tête il les regarda avec horreur.

Surtout Len.

- Maxwell ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Len fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

- Que fais tu dans le corps de Réléna ?

- Ca ça me regarde.

- Mais c'est répugnant ! Tu es un homme dans le corps d'une femme… comment peux tu faire si peu de cas de toi et de ton honneur… c'est comme si tu avais renoncé à ce que tu étais.

Len blêmit.

Baissa la tête un instant.

Lorsqu'il la releva son regard bleu brillait de fureur.

- Je savais que tu n'étais pas très ouvert d'esprit Chang Wu Fei, mais là c'est vraiment le pompon. Alors, laisse moi te dire une bonne chose : je ne mesure pas ce que je suis à la paire de couilles que j'ai ou non. Pas d'avantage à mon nom ou à la taille et la couleur de mes cheveux. Je suis toujours le même, et j'emmerde ceux qui sont trop limités pour accepter que je puisse changer. Oui, je suis dans le corps de Réléna et elle est dans le mien et je le vis très bien. J'ai choisi de devenir une femme comme tu dis. Pas parce que j'ai des tendances transformistes mais parce que j'aime Heero. Si tu es trop coincé du cul pour ne pas le supporter tu peux bien aller te faire foutre.

Un silence pesant suivit ses paroles.

Wu Fei s'enferma dans une attitude glaciale. Une fois à destination il s'était éloigné sans attendre.

Len le regarda partir les larmes aux yeux.

Fin flash back

Duo soupire et reprend son rangement.

La défection de Wu Fei les avait affectés Heero et lui.

Heero et lui ne faisaient plus de missions ensembles.

Cela manque à Heero.

Il le sait.

Mais comment faire ?

Il se remet à ranger.

Il veut que tout soit parfait pour ce soir là.

Leur soir de la Saint Valentin.

Il a déjà choisi une belle robe.

Oui, il a aussi fini par aimer porter des robes.

Ce n'est pas interdit non ?

Surtout quand on était mariés et amoureux…

Très amoureux.

Enfin, choisi n'est pas vraiment le mot…

Parce que franchement…

La mode et les femmes enceintes…

Il avait bien failli s'arracher les cheveux en cherchant sur le net une robe à son goût.

Il voulait du rouge.

Saint Valentin oblige.

Et bien non !

Pas moyen de trouver à première vue !

Du noir, du beige et du violet terne…

L'horreur.

Franchement…

Déjà qu'être enceinte n'était pas la chose la plus folichonne…

Si en plus on n'avait pas le droit à de la couleur…

Il avait une idée du genre de livre qu'il pourrait écrire en fin de grossesse tiens.

Du genre : « Enceinte et déprimée par la mode. »

Ce ne serait pas difficile.

Mais bon.

Encore une fois, être Réléna Darlian etc… avait sacrément du bon !

Parce que la robe de ses rêves qu'il trouvait pas sur le net…

Il avait pu la faire faire.

Et oui.

Sur mesure et tout et tout.

Bon d'accord il avait un peu l'air d'un bonbon rouge dedans.

Mais un bonbon d'un très beau rouge et c'était le plus important à ses yeux.

Il regarda les étagères de livres qu'il avait décidé de dépoussiérer.

Pas que ce soit vraiment nécessaire, mais il se sentait débordant d'énergie depuis le matin et incapable de tenir en place.

Et pour une fois que Pagan n'était pas là.

Il commença par déplacer un meuble qui le gênait.

Il terminait cet exercice délicat et fatiguant lorsqu'il sentit une vague douleur.

Il n'y prit pas garde.

Tourné tout entier vers ce qu'il voulait faire.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer.

L'inévitable Pagan débarqua et il préféra renoncer.

Il battit en retraite dans sa chambre.

La journée allait être longue.

Il tenta de faire une sieste.

Mais il était trop nerveux pour dormir.

Il tourna quelques minutes sur les draps.

Puis une nouvelle douleur le traversa.

Cette fois il s'en alarma.

Il ne résista que quelques minutes avant de se précipiter sur son ami l'ordinateur le plus proche.

Lorsqu'il termina de lire les résultats de sa recherche il ne savait plus que penser.

Alors il appela Heero.

Mais ce dernier ne répondait pas.

Une nouvelle douleur le traversa.

Plus forte.

Plus pénible.

Il reprit son téléphone et appela Quatre.

Un répondeur l'informa que ce dernier était en déplacement.

Trowa ne répondait pas plus.

Contacter Hilde était hors de question.

Elle ne comprendrait pas et ce serait de mauvais gout.

Il se replia sur lui-même.

Il ne restait qu'un seul numéro sur son répertoire.

Et il n'osait pas l'appeler.

Il se mit à pleurer doucement.


	17. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter un peu._

_Personnages : Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Duo et Heero mais aussi Réléna et Hilde. Plus quelques autres._

_Commentaire : en relisant les chapitres 12 à 13 bis je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait pas mal d'erreurs, mais je ne sais pas trop comment faire pour les reprendre, donc ils vont rester comme ils sont, je vous présente à tous mes excuses pour les passages d'un temps à un autre, je vais revenir au présent et essayer de m'y tenir. Sinon ce chapitre va être long, ce n'est pas rien ce qui se prépare. ^^_

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. Ca fait plaisir d'avoir un peu de réaction.  
Merci aussi aux lecteurs qui suivent mes histoires.  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre saura vous plaire._

_Hahn tah Yhel_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 14) Destruction

_La Terre - AC 204 - 15 décembre_

Heero sent un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine.

- Réléna ?

Son épouse fait la grimace tandis qu'une nouvelle contraction débutait.

- Aie… qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? J'ai mal partout !

- Tu es en train d'accoucher Réléna.

Un air de pure panique traverse le regard de la jeune femme.

- Non !

Heero soupire.

- Je suis désolé mais si.

La jeune femme tente de se redresser.

- Il n'en est pas question ! Je dois rejoindre Hilde…

Le médecin présent dans la chambre l'arrête d'autorité.

- Restez tranquille madame, vous avez été choquée.

- Vous retirez vos mains ! Je veux partir !

- C'est hors de question, vous venez d'avoir un accident et le travail est déjà bien entamé. Vous ne partirez pas avant d'avoir mis cet enfant au monde.

Réléna le foudroie du regard ce qui le laisse visiblement de marbre.

L2 - AC 204 - 15 décembre

Duo se redresse brusquement.

- Heero !

Hilde qui dormait à ses côtés se réveille en sursaut et le regarde se lever avec stupeur.

- Duo ?

Le natté se tourne vers elle et reste figé.

Il lui faut quelques minutes pour prendre la mesure de la réalité.

Il est de retour sur L2.

De retour dans son corps.

Hilde le regarde avec un ébahissement justifié.

Il porte des mains tremblantes à son ventre plat.

Vide.

Ses joues se couvrent de larmes.

Il se sent floué de ce qu'il a tellement attendu.

Hilde se lève à son tour.

- Duo, que se passe t'il ?

- Heero et Réléna ont eu un accident… répond il d'une voix tremblante.

Hilde soupire et lui caresse le visage doucement.

- Duo il est 3 heures du matin, tu as fait un mauvais rêve. Recouchons nous et dormons.

Le natté secoue la tête.

- Non, ce n'est pas un mauvais rêve, cela s'est vraiment produit, je le sais j'y étais.

- Comment cela tu y étais ?

- Plus tard, je dois rejoindre Heero, Réléna est en train d'accoucher. Je dois prévenir Quatre…

- Duo ! Tu n'es pas sérieux !

- Bien sur que si.

- Tu vas réveiller Quatre à 3 h du matin pour un mauvais rêve ?

Hilde parle dans le vide, Duo est déjà parti, nu.

Il active l'appareil de communication.

Quatre ne tarde pas à répondre, le visage chiffonné.

- Mhh ? Que se passe t'il ? demande t'il d'un ton encore endormi.

Puis il voit les larmes sur les joues du natté et cela le réveille.

- Réléna ?

Hilde qui a suivit son mari retient son souffle et ne bouge plus, attendant la suite.

- Quatre c'est moi Duo, on a eu un accident avec Heero alors qu'on allait aux urgences. Je me suis retrouvé dans mon corps. Je dois rejoindre Heero, Réléna est en train d'accoucher.

Définitivement réveillé Quatre hoche la tête.

- Je t'envoie un appareil. Prépare toi et attend au lieu habituel.

- Merci Quatre.

Duo met fin à la communication, toujours crispé par l'inquiétude.

Puis il se retourne et découvre Hilde qui le fixe avec un regard choqué.

- Hilde…

La jeune femme est pâle.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Pourquoi tu as dit que vous aviez eu un accident avec Heero ? Que tu t'es retrouvé dans ton corps…

Duo se mord la lèvre supérieure.

Il va devoir tout lui expliquer.

- Je t'expliquerai tout en chemin, il faut qu'on se dépêche…

- Comment cela il faut qu'on se dépêche ? Je n'irai nulle part ! Tu oublies que je suis enceinte de plus d'un mois !

Un froid glacial envahit Duo.

- Hein ? balbutie t'il

Hilde se crispe.

- Tu n'es pas le père de mon enfant… avec qui je vivais ces derniers mois ?

Duo baisse la tête.

- Avec Réléna… souffle t'il.

Hilde reste un moment silencieuse puis le gifle et retourne dans la chambre.

Duo la suit.

- Hilde, je t'en prie, essaie de comprendre…

- Je ne fais que cela ! crie la jeune femme.

Elle pleur e.  
Bouleversée.

Terrifiée.

Duo se rhabille en vitesse.

Hilde se met à trembler.

Il lui échappait…

Comment le retenir ?

Duo se tourne vers elle.

Leurs regards se croisent.

Hilde réalise enfin la vérité dans toute sa clarté.

Elle l'a perdu des mois plus tôt.

Le peu qu'elle avait réussi à gagner de lui avait glissé entre ses doigts sans qu'elle le comprenne.

Ses larmes redoublent et Duo se mord les lèvres à nouveau.

Il n'a pas voulu cela.

Blesser Hilde.

Faire souffrir une amie.

Mais il y a Heero.

Et Réléna qui accouchait.

L'enfant…

Cet enfant qu'il avait tant attendu.

Une autre réalité le frappe soudain.

Il y avait désormais deux enfants.

Et l'un d'eux était son enfant.

Merde…

« Que faire ? »

Il se retrouve déchiré entre deux choses tout aussi précieuses.

Heero et l'enfant de Réléna.

Hilde et leur enfant.

A réfléchir à toute vitesse.

Pas évident quand on est submergé par des signaux d'alerte.

Puis le choix.

Logique.

Imparable.

Réléna était en train d'accoucher.

Pas Hilde.

Et son amour était Heero.

Moche pour Hilde.

Mais il peut pas se couper en deux.

- Hilde, je dois y aller…

Mais Hilde aussi a réfléchi.

Pris une décision.

- Duo, si tu pars ne reviens pas, je demanderai le divorce.

Le natté marque un temps d'arrêt.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Oui.

Il la regarde.

Elle est pâle mais résolue.

- Très bien. Je comprends.

Il a un faible sourire.

- Bonne chance Hilde.

Puis il sort.

Hilde se remet à pleurer.

Dévastée.

Duo prend la direction du lieu de rendez vous avec la sensation de n'être qu'un beau salaud qui abandonne sa femme enceinte pour rejoindre un autre amour.

Ce qui est sans doute la vérité.

Il a envie de hurler.

Il arrive en larmes à l'endroit convenu.

Mortellement inquiet.

Pour Heero.

Pour Hilde.

Pour Réléna.

Pour les deux enfants innocents.

L'appareil de Quatre ne tarde pas à arriver.

Trowa lui ouvre la porte et l'aide à monter.

Quatre est aux commandes.

Ils ne disent pas un mot.

L'appareil décolle aussitôt.

Duo s'installe dans un coin.

Trowa respecte son silence.

Quatre ce concentre sur le pilotage.

Cela arrange Duo à vrai dire.

Mais au bout d'un moment le regard vert fixé sur lui le met mal à l'aise.

- Quoi ?

- …

- Tro' dit moi…

Un regard vert daigne enfin se tourner vers lui.  
Accusateur.

Un frisson vite réprimé.

« Merde… »

Le natté vient de comprendre.

Trowa sait.

Et il n'apprécie pas.

- Quatre m'a dit.

La confirmation.

Comme un couperet.

La voix est sans émotion.

Mais le regard vert fulgure lui.

Le natté se tasse dans son siège.

De plus en plus mal.

Après Hilde, Trowa ?

Il sent les larmes inonder son visage.

Le silence s'éternise.

« Lui aussi il va me laisser tomber ? »

Angoisse.

Un souffle réprimé par une gorge serrée.

Qui devient irrégulier.  
Douloureux.  
Lourd de sanglots eux aussi réprimés.

Des yeux violets fixés sur le plancher de métal pour ne plus voir le regard vert.

Mais toujours la sensation de culpabilité.

Et ces larmes qui ne cessent de couler.

« Je ne veux pas… »

Il a l'impression d'être en train de tout perdre.

Hilde…

Trowa…

Heero qui était de nouveau avec Réléna.

Les enfants…

« Non… »

Quatre soupire.

Tourne la tête.

- Trowa…

Pas besoin d'en dire plus.

L'autre comprend le message.

Se lève.

Se rapproche du natté qui se recroqueville un peu plus.

Il lui en veut toujours.

Leur en veut.

De lui avoir caché cela.

Si longtemps.

Mais Quatre a raison.

Duo n'a pas besoin de cela pour le moment.

Duo a besoin de soutient.

Parce que le pire est encore à venir.

L'acrobate prend le natté dans ses bras.

Quelques pleurs discrets.

Puis soudain, sans que rien ne le laisse présager.

Un cri de douleur.

- Aaah !

Duo hurle à pleins poumons, pris par surprise par une violente douleur.

Quatre sursaute.

L'appareil aussi.

Trowa retient Duo.

Quatre reprend le contrôle de l'appareil et enclenche le pilote automatique.

Il sent qu'il va devoir lui aussi se tenir près de Duo.

Quelque chose cloche.

Vraiment.

Le natté tremble entre les bras de Trowa.

Haletant.

Le regard écarquillé de surprise et de douleur.

- Duo ? appelle doucement Quatre jusqu'à ce que le natté le regarde enfin.

- Quatre… j'ai mal… mon ventre…

Le jeune homme blond pose sa main sur le ventre incriminé et sent aussitôt d'où vient le problème.

Réléna et Duo ont repris leurs enveloppes charnelles mais l'échange a laissé des séquelles.

Comme un lien entre eux.

Réléna est en train d'accoucher.

Duo aussi.

_La Terre - AC 204 - 15 décembre_

Heero regarde avec une fascination mêlée d'horreur et d'incrédulité son épouse qui injurie copieusement les personnes présentes, lui compris.

- Laissez moi ! Je refuse de passer un truc aussi moche ! Bande d'incapables, guignols ! Vous avez eu votre diplôme à la loterie ? Je veux une péridurale ! Heero ! Reste pas planté dans ton coin comme un légume espèce d'empoté ! Flingue moi ces connards et va chercher de vrais médecins !

Les autres ne font pas vraiment attention à ces propos. Ils en ont vu d'autres.

Tout juste une aide soignante se tient elle près de la jeune femme, tentant sans conviction désormais de lui faire entendre raison.

- Madame, je vous ai dit qu'il est trop tard pour une péridurale, le travail est déjà bien engagé. Et avec l'accident que vous venez d'avoir ce n'est pas conseillé.

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Heeeeroooo ! Tu vas les flinguer merde !

- On la transporte dans une salle d'accouchement ? demande l'un des praticiens à la sage femme.

Cette dernière regarde le début d'attroupement qui se forme dans l'entrée des urgences où ils se trouvent toujours et approuve en silence.

Même s'il est trop tard et que sans nul doute la presse va avoir de quoi faire les gros titres le lendemain voire le jour même, au moins ils éviteraient le film de l'accouchement en entier sur les écrans du monde et des colonies toutes entières.

Le brancard est rapidement conduit dans une salle d'accouchement.

La porte se referme.

Le calme revient.

L'aide soignante demande à Heero s'il désire assister à l'accouchement.

Il hésite.

Quelque chose lui dit qu'il ne va pas aimer.

Puis Sally et Wufei le rejoignent.

Le chinois tient une caméra entre ses mains.

Heero l'interroge du regard.

- Lady Une et Dorothy ne peuvent pas venir, elles m'ont demandé de filmer. répond Wufei d'un ton maussade.

- Je vais m'en charger. Propose Sally en prenant l'appareil.

Elle considère Heero.

- Est-ce que je dois aller avec elle ? demande t'il.

Sally soupire, le seul fait qu'il pose la question prouve bien que non.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Elle se hâte d'aller se préparer et de rejoindre Réléna.

Celle-ci la regarda.

- Je veux une péridurale !

- Vous êtes médecin ? demande une des personnes présentes.

- Oui, mais je ne suis là qu'en observatrice.

- Où est Heero ? glapit Réléna.

- Il attend dans le couloir avec Wufei.

La future maman ne l'entend pas ainsi.

Elle ne va pas être la seule à souffrir.

Ca non !

Heero l'a mise enceinte, il va assister à l'accouchement.

Que cela lui plaise ou non.

- J'exige qu'il soit à mes côtés !

Elle est la reine de Sank tout de même !

Elle ne peut peut-être pas avoir de péridurale mais elle aura celui qui est encore son époux nom d'un chien !

Elle profite de l'ouverture de la porte pour lancer son ultimatum.

- Heeeerrrrroooo !!!! Si tu ne te ramène pas je te jure que tu n'auras jamais une seule occasion de voir cet enfant de toute ta vie !!!!

Wufei grimace.  
Regarde Heero.

Ce dernier soupire et va se préparer.

Puis il rentre dans la salle d'accouchement.

- Que dois-je faire ? demande t'il d'une voix brève.

- Simplement être là pour votre épouse. Répond la sage femme.

Heero se place aux côtés de Réléna et lui prend la main.

Cette dernière s'y agrippe de toutes ses forces.

- Je te hais. Siffle t'elle.

- Moi aussi je t'aime chérie. Répond Heero avec un sourire de commande.

Au moins sauver les apparences.

Elle parle si bas qu'il est le seul à entendre.

- j'aurais du te faire buter.

- Tu n'aurais trouvé personne pour ça. Souffle Heero sur le même ton, comme s'il lui murmurait des mots ou des encouragements.

- Je l'aurais fait moi-même.

- Tu as des envies suicidaires ?

- Comme si tu le savais pas !

- Hn ?

- Faut en avoir pour aller jusqu'à t'épouser.

- Personne ne t'a forcé.

- Toi non plus.

- Comment j'aurais pu refuser ?

- En disant non pauvre cloche.

- A la Reine de Sank ?

- La Reine de Sank te dit merde.

- Merci, j'avais compris.

- Tu n'as encore rien vu.

- Je m'en doute.

- Je vais demander le divorce.

- Déjà fait non ?

- La procédure a été abandonnéééééééééééeeeeeeee !!!!

Une contraction interrompt Réléna qui se met à haleter comme on lui a appris.

Heero lui éponge le front, en mari attentionné qu'il est censé être.

Elle le foudroie du regard.

Il hausse les sourcils.

- Il va me le payer… gémit elle.

- Qui ?

- Duo…

- Il n'y est pour rien.

- Il a trouvé ce vieil escroc et sa machine pourriiiiiiieeeeeee !

- C'était ton idée.

Réléna lui jette un regard soupçonneux.

- Comment tu le sais ? Il te l'a diiiiiiiiiiitttttt ?

- Non, j'ai deviné. Et puis j'ai vu le vieux dont tu parles

- Hein ? Quand ?

- Peu après « ton » retour, quelque clochait, je voulais savoir ce qui t'avait poussée à aller sur L2.

- Poussez madame. Ordonne le médecin.

Réléna pousse sans cesser de fusiller Heero du regard et d'essayer de lui écraser les phalanges.

- On voit la tête. Signale la sage femme.

Sally continue de filmer.

Le bébé glisse entre les mains du médecin.

- C'est un garçon !

Les pleurs du nouveau né emplissent l'espace.

Rageurs.

- Comment allez vous l'appeler ? demande Sally.

- Odin. Répond Heero.

- Andrew (1). Déclare Réléna.

Sally les regarde avec surprise mais ne relève pas.

L'enfant lavé, pesé, examiné et couvert est enfin présenté à ses parents.

Sa peau encore fripée est rose et blanche, des yeux en amandes d'un bleu profond observent ce monde encore inconnu.

Heero l'observe tandis que la sage femme le pose sur la poitrine de Réléna.

La jeune femme semble indifférente.

Lui a le cœur qui se serre.

Duo aurait surement mieux accueillit l'enfant.

Il préfère sortir.

Trowa a rejoint Wufei, ils se tournent vers lui.

- Alors ? demande Wufei.

- C'est un garçon.

- Félicitations.

La porte se rouvre.

Wufei suit le brancard qui emporte Réléna vers sa chambre.

Trowa retient Heero.

- Duo est ici. Dit il à mi voix.

- Où ? questionne Heero.

- Avec Quatre, dans la navette.

Heero se précipite dehors, pressé.

Il se heurte presqu'aux deux autres.

Quatre soutient Duo qui tient à peine debout.

Dont le visage est livide mais qui a tenu à se lever sitôt les douleurs achevées malgré la réticence de Quatre.

- Hey ! Doucement ! Je viens d'accoucher moi ! Lance Duo avec un entrain forcé.

Heero est sur le point de le traiter de baka quand le regard de Quatre lui fait comprendre qu'il n'a pas intérêt.

Il soulève le natté entre ses bras et le sent trembler.

L'amène en hâte à l'intérieur.

Sally qui le cherchait fronce les sourcils et prend les choses en main.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard Duo est installé dans une chambre et Sally l'examine seule.

Heero interroge Quatre du regard.

- L'échange a du forger un lien entre eux, Duo a enduré tout ce que vivait Réléna. Explique Quatre.

Heero pâlit.

Se tourne vers la chambre.

Sally finit par ressortir.

- Comment va-t-il ? demande Heero.

- Il est épuisé, mais il va s'en remettre. Le rassure t'elle.

Heero hoche la tête et entre dans la chambre où repose le natté.

Duo est encore si pâle…

Il s'assoit près de lui.

Là où est sa place.

Il le sait désormais.

_La Terre - AC 204 - 17 décembre_

Heero entre dans la chambre de Réléna avec un ours en peluche immaculé.

La jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

- Encore un ?

- Le dernier. Sourit Heero en retour.

Il le pose sur le lit et hésite.

Réléna soupire.

- Fais-le.

Le regard bleu d'Heero cherche le sien.

- Tu es sure ?

- Il le mérite autant que moi sinon plus.

- Merci.

Il dépose un baiser sur le front de son épouse et prend leur fils qui gazouille dans son berceau.

- Prend le berceau aussi. Conseille Réléna.

- Quatre a apporté un couffin.

- Oh… très bien alors.

Heero lui sourit et sort de la pièce, se dirige vers une autre chambre.

Quatre l'attend devant la porte.

- Il est réveillé. Dit il doucement.

Heero lui confie l'enfant et entre.

Il veut être sur.

Duo qui fixait le plafond tourne les yeux vers lui.

Puis des larmes en coulent.

- Hee… Heero… je… je voulais… je voulais tellement…

Ces mots rassurent Heero.

Ils sont ceux qu'il attendait.

La preuve que tout était vrai.

Sincère.

Qu'il a eu raison de croire.

Il ressort.

Duo le regarde avec incrédulité puis sanglote de plus belle.

Se perd dans son désespoir.

Il a perdu.

Tout perdu.

Il pleure si fort qu'il n'entend pas Heero revenir.

Ce n'est que quand le métis lui met l'enfant entre les bras qu'il comprend.

Ses larmes se tarissent.

Il fixe Heero.

- Je te présente Andrew Odin Darlian Peacecraft Yuy et bientôt Maxwell si tu es d'accord. Dit Heero.

Un faible sourire éclaire le visage de Duo.

- Ca en fait un paquet de noms, un peu trop pour ce petit bonhomme tu ne trouves pas ? plaisante t'il.

Heero se penche pour l'embrasser.

- Non. Je ne trouve pas.

Tout bascule en un instant.

Un journaliste fait irruption dans la chambre, puis un autre et un troisième.

Armés d'appareils photos ils les mitraillent sans vergogne.

Duo pousse un cri de surprise choquée, Andrew Odin se met à pleurer.

Heero sent une colère froide l'envahir.

Comment ces parasites osent ils ?

Il serre les poings et se lance contre eux.

- Heero ! Non ! s'alarme Duo.

Mais le métis ne l'écoute pas et repousse les journalistes, leur arrache leurs appareils et les brise.

Les journalistes se défendent, protestent.

L'injurient.

Il n'en a cure.

Il protège ceux qu'il aime.

Les journalistes ramassent les débris de leurs appareils et battent en retraite.

Heero surveille leur fuite.

Satisfait mais toujours furieux.

Puis il retourne dans la chambre.

_La Terre - AC 204 - 18 décembre_

Heero est réveillé par Pagan qui lui présente un plateau chargé de journaux.

- Monsieur devrait prendre connaissance de ces choses avant de se lever. Déclare le vieil homme d'un ton prudent.

Heero le remercie et prit les journaux.

Une photo lui saute aux yeux.

Duo et lui en train de s'embrasser alors qu'Andrew Odin dort paisiblement dans les bras du natté.

Pagan se retire discrètement.

Heero consulte les articles.

Les titres et les contenus sont tous plus révoltants les uns que les autres.  
Son visage s'assombrit de minute en minute.

Il finit par froisser les journaux dans ses doigts et se lève.

Furieux.

Contre lui-même et sa naïveté.

« Quel idiot j'ai été de penser que ça suffisait de détruire ces maudits appareils… »

Il s'habille en un tour de main.

Pagan frappe à la porte.

- Monsieur, des policiers attendent de vous rencontrer par rapport à l'affaire d'hier soir.

- Je viens.

Il descend lentement.

Deux policiers attendent dans l'entrée.

- Monsieur Yuy ? Heero Yuy ?

- Oui.

- Nous vous arrêtons pour agression, destruction de matériel privé et trouble à l'ordre public.

Heero se laisse faire.

Inutile de résister et d'aggraver son cas.

A la grille d'autres journalistes qui s'en donnent à cœur joie à leur passage.

Heero serre les dents.

« Maudits charognards… »

La garde à vue n'est que de principe.

On ne lui pose aucune question.

Tout le monde sait déjà.

L'avocat de la famille Peacecraft ne tarde pas à venir le chercher.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? demande Heero.

- Je suppose qu'il va y avoir un procès rapide. Mais je ne pourrais pas vous représenter rapport au divorce.

- Je comprends.

- Je vous ramène à la résidence ?

- Non, à la clinique.

- Très bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard Heero se retrouve dans l'entrée du bâtiment.

Quatre, Trowa et Wufei s'avancent vers lui, le visage grave voire réprobateur pour Wufei.

- Nous avons vu les journaux. Dit doucement Quatre.

- Comment as-tu pu faire cela à Réléna ! Explose Wufei.

Heero lui adressa un regard glacial.

- Je n'ai rien fait à Réléna. Ce serait plus le contraire.

- Hein ?

- Tu as très bien entendu.

Le visage de Wufei exprime toute l'étendue de sa surprise.

Puis la réprobation reprend ses droits.

C'est plus que n'en peut supporter Heero.

Il explose.

- Garde ta réprobation pour toi Chang ! Réléna et moi ne nous aimons plus depuis longtemps. Et de toute manière cela ne te concerne en rien.

Ils s'affrontent du regard.

Quatre et Trowa gardent un silence prudent.

Heero baisse la tête.

Essayant de reprendre son calme.

Frissonnant.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de leçons de morale… dit il d'une voix tendue.

Il y a un silence puis contre toute attente le visage de Wufei s'adoucit.

- Je le conçois fort bien.

Heero le regarde avec surprise.

Wufei pose la main sur son épaule.

- Tu peux compter sur moi Heero. Duo et toi êtes mes amis.

Les épaules d'Heero s'affaissent.

- Duo sait pour les journaux ?

- Non. Répond Trowa

- Sa chambre et celle de Réléna sont surveillées par nos meilleurs agents. Déclare Wufei.

- Et pour l'évacuation ?

- Je m'en charge. Sourit Quatre. Tout est prêt.

- Merci… merci à tous. Murmure Heero.

Il sait que des jours difficiles sont encore à venir, mais qu'ils ne seront pas seuls.

* * *

_Normalement j'avais prévu de décrire les procès de divorce et celui concernant les journalistes malmenés, mais ce chapitre était bien assez long comme cela et je ne voulais pas terminer en faisant du style télégraphique donc ces parties là seront soit dans une séquelle soit sautées._

_A bientôt pour la seconde version de Destruction._

Hahn tah Yhel


	18. Chapter 14 bis

_Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter un peu._

_Personnages : Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Duo et Heero mais aussi Réléna et Hilde. Plus quelques autres._

_Commentaire : Le massacre continue, âmes sensibles s'abstenir._

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 14 bis) Destruction 2

_La Terre - AC 205 - 14 février- Siège des preventers._

S'il y a bien une chose que Wufei Chang déteste c'est être dérangé.

S'il y a une autre chose qu'il n'aime pas c'est devoir faire du classement de dossiers.

Malheureusement, à force de repousser jour après jour le moment fatidique du classement, on finit par se retrouver face à une pile énorme de dossiers à classer.

Ce qui lui était arrivé ce jour là.

Bien sur, il avait tenté de nier l'existence de la chose.

Mais quand la chose en question s'était effondrée, manquant ensevelir Lady Une sous sa masse il était devenu clair qu'il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de classer.

Le regard pour le moins réprobateur de sa supérieure était un encouragement des plus convaincants.

Et puis il s'était dit qu'il en allait de son honneur, sans vraiment y croire, mais bon…

Il est donc en train de tenter de s'y retrouver dans le fatras des documents renversés.

Comme quoi attendre n'est pas la meilleure des choses à faire.

Il ne soupire pas.

Ce n'est pas digne de lui.

La fierté avant tout.

Et puis il se produit ce qu'il déteste le plus : la sonnerie de son appareil de communication vient le déranger.

En plein milieu de ce maudit rangement.

Comme si cela n'était pas déjà suffisamment pénible.

Il laisse sonner un moment.

Mais l'importun s'obstine.

Fortement contrarié il répond enfin.

- Oui ?

A l'autre bout de la ligne Len retient son souffle.

Parce qu'il a de plus en plus mal.

Et parce que le ton de son interlocuteur est tout sauf aimable.

Wufei s'irrite rapidement de ce silence.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ni ce que vous voulez, mais si vous ne vous décidez pas à répondre je raccroche. Laisse t'il tomber froidement.

- Non ! Panique Len.

Wufei se crispe.

Il a sans peine reconnu la voix.

Perçu la panique.

Deviné qu'elle était synonyme de problèmes.

- Maxwell, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- J'ai mal…

- Où ?

- Mon ventre…

Len s'interrompt.

Quelque chose coule le long de ses jambes.

Il pousse un léger glapissement.

- Quoi encore ? s'alarme Wufei.

- J'ai fait pipi dans ma culotte… balbutie Len d'un ton de plus en plus égaré.

Wufei s'empourpre fortement.

- Tu te moques de moi ! rugit il

Len éclate en sanglots et raccroche.

Wufei hésite un instant puis décide qu'il vaut mieux aller voir.

Il abandonne sans trop de regrets les dossiers éparpillés et fonce vers la résidence.

Il est accueillit par Pagan qui semble tomber des nues lorsqu'il lui fait part de l'appel qu'il a reçu.

- Madame se repose dans ses appartements.

- Je vais aller voir.

- Je ne suis pas certain que… risque Pagan.

Le regard noir de Wufei le fige sur place.

Pétrifié il regarde le chinois se diriger à grands pas vers les appartements en question.

La porte de la chambre ouverte Wufei comprend qu'il a eu raison de venir.

La 'jeune femme' est recroquevillée dans un coin, tremblante de douleur.

Il y a du sang sur sa robe et sur le sol.

Le préventer ne perd pas plus de temps, il la soulève entre ses bras et se précipite vers l'entrée.

- Appelez les urgences !

Pagan toujours pétrifié reste immobile.

- Bougez vous ! Crie le chinois.

Le vieil homme se précipite enfin sur l'appareil de communication le plus proche.

Il compose le numéro des urgences d'une main tremblante.

Bégaye une explication.

Raccroche.

- Ils seront là dans une vingtaine de minutes…

Wufei baisse les yeux sur le visage livide de la jeune femme inconsciente.

- Trop long, je vais la mener moi-même.

- Mais que dois-je leur dire ?

- Dites qu'elle est déjà partie.

Wufei n'attend pas de réponse et se dirige vers son véhicule d'un pas rapide.

Il s'en veut d'avoir été si dur.

« Si j'avais su… »

La peur lui serre le cœur.

Et si elle allait mourir elle aussi ?

Si ça se répétait ?

Comme avec Meiran…

Il n'avait pas su comprendre que son épouse était mortellement touchée.

Il installe avec précaution la jeune femme.

Puis fonce vers les urgences.

Priant pour que cela n'arrive pas encore une fois.

Pour Len.

Pour Réléna.

Pour l'enfant.

Pour Heero.

Pour lui.

Il n'est pas encore garé que des urgentistes se précipitent vers son véhicule avec un brancard.

Visiblement Pagan a quand même réussi à les prévenir.

Wufei les regarde emporter la jeune femme inconsciente puis va garer le véhicule sur le parking visiteurs et appuie sa nuque du dossier, ferme les yeux.

La peur descend sur lui comme un voile.

Intense.

Paralysante.

D'autant plus qu'il sait qu'il ne peut rien faire.  
Rien sinon attendre et espérer.

Il lui faut un long moment pour se reprendre et aller enfin dans le bâtiment.

La préposée à l'accueil écoute ses explications, tapote sur son clavier dans un agaçant cliquetis d'ongles soignés et secoue la tête avec une moue exaspérante.

- La patiente est encore dans la salle d'intervention d'urgence monsieur.

Wufei garde le silence et s'éloigne.

Il n'a pas la force de s'emporter.

A moins que ce ne soit le poids d'une culpabilité nouvelle.

Il s'assoit dans un coin de l'accueil et attend.

Les yeux dans le vide.

Il lui semble encore entendre la voix de Maxwell.

« - Je savais que tu n'étais pas très ouvert d'esprit Chang Wu Fei, mais là c'est vraiment le pompon. Alors, laisse moi te dire une bonne chose : je ne mesure pas ce que je suis à la paire de couilles que j'ai ou non. Pas d'avantage à mon nom ou à la taille et la couleur de mes cheveux. Je suis toujours le même, et j'emmerde ceux qui sont trop limités pour accepter que je puisse changer. Oui, je suis dans le corps de Réléna et elle est dans le mien et je le vis très bien. J'ai choisi de devenir une femme comme tu dis. Pas parce que j'ai des tendances transformistes mais parce que j'aime Heero. Si tu es trop coincé du cul pour ne pas le supporter tu peux bien aller te faire foutre. »

Et il regrette de ne pas avoir su se montrer à la hauteur.

Duo… non, Len, avait raison, il était trop coincé pour accepter.

C'était une erreur.

En tant qu'ami il aurait du.

Il serre les dents.

« Je ne referai pas cette erreur… je te le promets Len. »

Les minutes, puis les heures coulent, sans que personne ne vienne lui donner de nouvelles.

Il attend.

Il ne peut faire que cela.

_La Terre - AC 205 - 14 février- Résidence des Darlian Peacecraft Yuy._

Heero Yuy rentre chez lui après une longue, pénible et fructueuse mission.

Satisfait d'avoir accompli son devoir avec brio.

Impatient de retrouver son épouse.

De vivre avec 'elle' la soirée de Saint Valentin tant attendue.

Pas que cela le branche au plus haut point.

Mais Len avait l'air si heureux de cette soirée à venir.

Et puis ce serait une occasion de mieux se connaître.

De prendre un nouveau départ.

Cette pensée lui arrache un sourire.

Mais il n'a pas encore passé la porte qu'il se heurte à Pagan.

Le vieil homme est visiblement bouleversé.

Heero le considère avec surprise puis avec inquiétude.

- Madame a été menée à l'hôpital par monsieur Chang. Explique Pagan

Le soldat parfait réussit à prendre le dessus.

- Quand ? Pourquoi ?

- Voila déjà plusieurs heures. Madame saignait.

- Le bébé ?

- J'en ai peur monsieur.

- K'so.

Heero fait volte face, plantant là le vieillard.

Il remonte dans son véhicule.

Démarre en trombe.

Parcourt la distance entre la résidence et l'hôpital en un temps record.

Heureusement pour les forces de la loi, il n'y a personne pour tenter de l'arrêter.

Il sort de son véhicule qu'il a garé dans le premier emplacement venu et fonce vers les urgences.

- Où est mon épouse ! Lance t'il sans réfléchir.

Exit le soldat parfait.

Il n'y a plus qu'un homme face aux personnes présentes.

Un époux.

Un futur père.

Bouleversé.

Les personnes présentes en ont vu d'autres.

Le premier moment de surprise passé tous reprennent leur activité première.

A la vive contrariété d'Heero.

Il envisage un moment de faire usage de son arme.

Heureusement Wufei sorti de sa torpeur par le cri comprend ce qu'il est tenté de faire et le rejoint rapidement.

- Non !

Il empêche Heero de dégainer et se rapproche pour lui parler à l'oreille.

- Reprends toi, on est dans un hôpital.

- Où est Len ? demande Heero d'une voix tendue.

- Encore en salle d'opération.

- Son état est grave ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Wufei oblige Heero à s'asseoir.

Ils attendent encore un long moment.

Puis un médecin fait son apparition et parle à mi voix avec l'agent d'accueil qui a un vague geste de la main pour les indiquer.

Wufei sent un frisson désagréable le parcourir.

Il a un très mauvais pressentiment.

Puis le médecin se rapproche.

Lentement, comme à regret.

Se lance dans un discours d'explication sur les soins apportés.

Wufei et Heero écoutent en silence.

Partageant la même pensée.

« Pas de doute, c'est mauvais signe. »

Puis comme les explications s'éternisent Heero lève la main.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demande t'il lorsque le médecin daigne se taire.

Le praticien outré qu'on ose l'interrompre ne répond pas sur le champs.

Wufei bloque les bras d'Heero sans en avoir l'air.

On est jamais trop prudent.

Même si contre le soldat parfait il n'a que peu de chance de faire le poids.

- Répondez lui s'il vous plait. Soupire t'il tandis que le silence se prolonge.

Le médecin se décide enfin.

- Comme je l'expliquais, nous avons fait notre maximum. Malheureusement, la mère a succombé à une importante perte sanguine. L'enfant lui est hors de danger.

Le silence retombe.

Le médecin repart.

Il a d'autres patients à soigner.

D'autres proches à voir.

Il n'a pas fait dix pas qu'il a déjà oublié les deux hommes.

Les mots se fraient un chemin dans l'esprit d'Heero.

Il réalise enfin.

Il est père.

Il est veuf.

Len n'est plus.

* * *

_On ne tue pas l'auteur, il a encore deux chapitres et une conclusion à écrire._

_Merci._


	19. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter un peu._

_Personnages : Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Duo et Heero mais aussi Réléna et Hilde. Plus quelques autres._

_Commentaire : Avant dernier chapitre de cette fic, et dernier de cette version. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Ce chapitre est sans doute un peu long et pas aussi détaillé que je l'aurais voulu, mais il retrace les grandes lignes des événements survenus en quelques mois. C'est tout moi ça, arrivée au dernier chapitre j'ai commencé à me dire « tiens, j'aurais pu écrire ceci ou cela… » mais cela aurait fait plein de chapitres en plus et j'ai d'autres fics sur le feu qui attendent leur tour._

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 15) Reconstruction 1

_La Terre - AC 204 – 18 décembre_

Réléna Darlian… (je continue pas, vous devez déjà connaître) réfléchit. A toute allure. Ca elle a l'habitude, avec toutes les situations délicates qu'elle a déjà eu à traverser où elle n'avait franchement pas le temps de prendre des heures pour réfléchir à ce qu'il convenait de faire elle est rodée.

Oui mais voila, cette situation là était pour le moins inédite.

Pas tous les jours qu'on contacte l'épouse d'un ami de son mari pour lui proposer de divorcer des maris pour faire des galipettes, et plus si affinité, certes non.

Ce genre de négociations n'est pas plus simple que celles qu'elle a du affronter en temps de guerre.

Seul avantage, personne ne menace de la tuer ou de détruire quoi que ce soit.

Encore que…

Il reste un point sensible.

Qui la tourmente grandement.

Le bébé d'Hilde.

Techniquement c'est l'enfant de Duo, sur le plan génétique s'entend.

Moralement elle ne sait pas trop.

La morale et l'éthique avaient été quelque peu oubliées ces derniers mois non ?

Sentimentalement c'est leur bébé à Hilde et à elle.

Et oui.

Tout comme Andrew Odin, bien que génétiquement issus d'elle et d'Heero est celui de Duo et d'Heero sur le plan sentimental.

Ce qui n'allait pas simplifier les choses.

Parce que légalement…

C'était une toute autre histoire.

Et même si ils se mettaient d'accord tous les quatre sur qui gardait qui, la justice elle risquait de le voir d'un autre œil.

D'un très mauvais œil même.

C'était des coups à se voir retirer les deux enfants.

Ce qu'elle se refuse à vivre.

Donc elle réfléchit.

Finalement elle se jette à l'eau et décroche le combiné.

Compose le numéro d'Hilde.

Au bout d'un moment la jeune femme répond.

- Allo ?

Une toute petite voix qui peine Réléna. Elle se laisse emporter par les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour la jeune femme brune et parle sans réfléchir.

- Hilde chérie, c'est moi. S'il te plait, ne raccroche pas, je t'aime.

Il y a un silence, puis un bruit de pleurs.

Mais Hilde ne raccroche pas.

Réléna en profite pour continuer à lui parler doucement, l'assurant de son amour, de son envie de la voir vivre à ses côtés.

- Je ne veux pas avorter. Dit soudain Hilde.

Réléna pousse un long soupir de soulagement.

Elle a redouté cela aussi.

- Merci. Murmure t'elle.

Il y a un silence.

Hilde n'ose plus parler.

Elle ne sait que dire à cette étrangère avec qui elle a partagé tant de choses ces dernières semaines.

Finalement Réléna relance la conversation.

Sur un quitte ou double.

- S'il te plait, accepte de me rejoindre, de venir vivre chez moi.

A nouveau un silence.

Réléna attend.

Espère.

Il suffit d'un mot.

Un seul.

Finalement Hilde répond.

- Oui.

_La Terre - AC 205 – 19 décembre_

Heero Yuy entre dans la chambre de celui qu'il est venu chercher.

Duo tourne vers lui un regard plein de larmes.

- Ils m'ont repris Andrew Odin… ils ont dit que c'était une grave erreur de le sortir de la couveuse, que cela aurait pu le tuer. Souffle t'il d'une voix tremblante.

Heero fronce les sourcils et s'assoit au bord du lit, lui prend la main.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis, j'avais demandé à Sally, elle m'avait dit que quelques minutes ne seraient pas un problème. Andrew Odin est un bébé solide, il ne risque pas de tomber malade.

Le natté s'accroche à cette main.

- Tout de même, tu n'aurais pas du. Souffle t'il.

Heero se retient de sourire.

Duo a tout d'une jeune maman inquiète pour sa progéniture.

Mais après tout, c'est ce qu'il est.

- N'y pense plus Len… je veux dire Duo, Nous avons d'autres priorités pour le moment.

Il y a un moment de silence.

Duo le regarde.

- D'autres priorités ?

Heero hoche la tête.

- Oui. Te sortir de là sans que les requins de la presse te voient.

- Et Andrew Odin ?

- Pour le moment il reste en couveuse, il est en sécurité dans la maternité, les employés ont des consignes strictes.

Duo hoche la tête.

Se redresse.

- Je suis prêt.

Heero lui sourit, lui tend des habits.

- Hilde t'a apporté des affaires.

- Hilde ? Elle est ici ?

- Réléna l'a faite venir. Elle est arrivée ce matin. Elle est à la résidence des Peacecraft avec Réléna.

Le visage de Duo exprime toute l'étendue de sa surprise et de sa perplexité.

Il s'habille rapidement.

Heero entrouvre la porte.

- On est paré. Dit il à Wufei resté dans le couloir.

- Nous aussi. A mon signal vous sortez.

Heero referme doucement la porte et attend, une main sur l'épaule de Duo.

Lorsque le signal retentit enfin il entraine Duo à sa suite dans une course à travers les couloirs.

Le natté suit docilement, quelque peu désorienté par la chose mais pour l'instant silencieux.

Ils se retrouvent rapidement au dehors, Quatre qui les attendait les guide vers un véhicule discret garé près de la sortie.

Trowa qui se tient au volant démarre dès que la portière se referme sur Quatre monté en dernier.

Heero pousse un soupir de satisfaction.

A première vue ils ont réussi à éviter les charognards.

Il boucle la ceinture de Duo qui fait la moue mais ne dit toujours rien.

Quatre surveille que personne ne suit puis se tourne vers les deux autres.

- On va devoir parler.

Heero approuve gravement.

- En effet.

Duo retient ses larmes.

Il a l'impression d'abandonner le bébé.

Quatre prend sa main.

- Tu le retrouveras bientôt.

Duo hoche la tête en silence.

Il n'a pas le cœur de parler.

Conduit par la main experte de Trowa le véhicule ne tarde pas à atteindre la résidence des Peacecraft.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts gare l'engin et coupe le moteur.

Aucun d'eux ne bouge.

Par un accord tacite.

Ils attendent que Wufei les rejoigne pour entrer.

Lorsqu'enfin l'asiatique arrive enfin ils sortent et il entre avec eux dans la maison.

La tension un instant relâchée les tient à nouveau sous son emprise.

L'inévitable Pagan les conduit à un salon où sont déjà Réléna et Hilde.

Les deux jeunes femmes ont les yeux rougis par les larmes.

Mais leurs regards sont assurés.

La porte se referme derrière Pagan.

L'affrontement peut commencer.

Jugeant que la meilleure défense est pour une fois l'attaque Réléna parle en premier.

- Nous ne renoncerons pas à nos enfants.

C'est clairement une déclaration de guerre.

Les yeux de Duo s'emplissent de larmes.

Ceux d'Heero deviennent froids et durs.

- Tu as renoncé au tien à l'instant même ou tu as décidé de quitter ton corps. Riposte t'il.

- Mais personne ne le sait et tu ne peux pas prouver que j'ai fait cela.

- Nous nous le savons. Intervient Quatre.

Il sourit à Réléna.

- Ca ne tiendra pas devant un tribunal. Répond elle.

- Si nous n'avions que nos témoignages certes. Mais j'ai tes aveux.

Réléna blêmit.

- La visioconférence…

- Exactement. Tu aurais du te douter qu'elle allait être enregistrée et qu'étant un homme prudent j'en garderai des copies.

Réléna se renfonce dans son fauteuil.

Cherchant une issue.

- Il n'en reste pas moins que nous sommes les génitrices de ces bébés. Nous avons des droits. Fait elle valoir.

- Hilde oui. Contre Quatre. Toi tu n'as fait que le concevoir et le mettre au monde et encore parce qu'un accident t'a ramenée dans ton corps. Duo l'a porté plus que toi et il n'est pas difficile de voir qui de vous deux tient le plus à ce bébé.

Le regard de Réléna se fait plus aigu.

- Et que propose tu ? Que nous renoncions à nos droits sur eux ?

- Dans ton cas oui. Pour l'enfant de Hilde c'est à Duo…

Quatre n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

Duo s'est avancé, en larmes.

Tremblant de tout son corps.

- Je ne veux pas que mes bébés soient privés de leurs mères. Sanglote t'il.

Quatre soupire.

Duo vient de ruiner ses efforts en quelques mots.

Que faire à présent ?

Contre toute attente c'est de Trowa que vient la solution.

- Il suffit de ne pas partir.

Tous les regards convergent vers lui.

- Hein ? balbutie Duo

Trowa a un imperceptible sourire.

- La résidence est grande. Vous pouvez y vivre tous les quatre avec vos enfants. Dit il d'un ton posé.

- Mais les divorces ? ose dire Hilde

- Rien ne vous empêche de partager la même demeure si vous avez divorcé. Ce sera même apprécié je pense, l'équilibre des enfants sera préservé.

- Et l'entreprise de Duo ? Questionne Réléna qui n'apprécie pas totalement qu'on lui vole la vedette en trouvant une solution qu'elle n'avait pas envisagée.

- Il faut parfois consentir à quelques sacrifices. Répond Trowa.

Heero regarde le natté dont les larmes cessent.

- Duo ?

- Je dis oui. Sourit faiblement le natté.

Peu importait l'entreprise s'il pouvait avoir l'amour d'Heero et les enfants près de lui.

- On trouvera une solution ou un repreneur. Déclare Quatre calmement. Inutile de se précipiter.

Wufei jusqu'alors silencieux ose prendre la parole.

- Vous êtes sérieux ?

Six regards convergent vers lui.

Six sourires plus ou moins visibles se forment.

- Oui ! répondent six voix d'un même élan.

_La Terre - AC 204 – 23 décembre_

Heero pose un dernier carton et regarde autour de lui.

Duo qui le suivait l'entoure de ses bras.

Heero sourit et désigne un coin de la pièce.

- Ici ?

- Oui ! approuve le natté.

Dans la pièce voisine Réléna dirige plusieurs employés à la limite de l'affolement.

L'approche de Noël les a convaincu de faire une trêve.

De s'organiser au lieu de préparer le divorce.

Ils ont choisi les pièces qui seraient leurs appartements.

Celles qui seraient les chambres des enfants.

Peintures et tapisseries sont achevées.

Les meubles et les berceaux sont rapidement montés.

Deux chambres d'enfants flambant neuves n'attendent plus que leurs occupants.

Séparées par une seule porte.

Il ne manque plus que les bébés.

Duo tourne lentement sur lui-même pour s'assurer que tout est en ordre tandis qu'Heero emporte les cartons vides.

Dans l'autre chambre les employés de Réléna ont terminé et sont partis.

Elle est seule.

Hilde incommodée par les odeurs de peinture n'a pu rester.

Mais elle sait qu'elle va la retrouver bientôt.

Elle sourit.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal de s'évader ainsi.

_La Terre - AC 205 – 15 janvier_

L'avocat considère ses clients avec une certaine perplexité.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, vous entendez divorcer par consentement mutuel ?

- Oui, en vertu de l'article 230 du code civil. Déclare joyeusement Duo.

- Vous savez, celui qui dit que le divorce peut être demandé conjointement par les époux lorsqu'ils s'entendent sur la rupture du mariage et ses effets en soumettant à l'approbation du juge une convention réglant les conséquences du divorce. Ajoute Hilde.

L'avocat toussote.

- Hem, je connais l'article 230, mais merci de me le rappeler.

Il se tourne vers le second couple, plus silencieux.

- Et donc vous aussi ?

- Hn. Approuve Heero.

- Tout à fait. Enchérit Réléna.

- Et vous aimeriez que vos deux procédures de divorce soient menées conjointement et validées à la même date par le même magistrat…

- Exactement.

- Et vous avez rédigé des conventions de divorce vous-même…

- Tout à fait.

L'avocat serra les dents.

« Et je vais servir à quoi moi au juste ? »

_La Terre - AC 205 – 30 janvier_

Quatre Raberba Winner attend ses invités sur le pas de la porte.

Le jugement de divorce à l'amiable a été rendu voila peu.

Ils ne devraient pas tarder.

Il ne se fait guère de soucis, ils ont présenté un dossier impeccable, une convention soignée, rédigée avec un soin extrême par ses soins et ceux de Réléna.

Ils n'ont rien oublié.

Pas le plus petit crédit.

Même le plus infime bibelot.

Tout évalué.

Communauté de biens universelle oblige.

Il avait été un peu surpris d'ailleurs de constater cela pour le couple Darlian Peacecraft Yuy.

Avait regardé Réléna.

Celle-ci avait haussé les épaules.

- J'étais amoureuse, ça me semblait évident. Avait elle dit.

Il n'avait pas insisté.

Mais cela leur avait compliqué la vie car tout ce que possédait le couple avait du être scrupuleusement évalué et partagé.

Duo avait pris cela à la légère.

- On évalue aussi Pagan ?

Quatre sourit.

Ca faisait du bien de retrouver l'ancien Duo, avec sa tresse, ses yeux brillants et son sourire enjoué.

Non pas qu'il n'avait pas apprécié Len.

Mais Duo c'était Duo.

Enfin le véhicule qu'il attend se gare dans sa cour et les deux couples de divorcés de fraiche date descendent.

Quatre s'avance.

Duo le prend dans ses bras et lui sourit.

- Ca y'est ! On est divorcés et on a la garde alternée !

Puis il fond en larmes.

_La Terre - AC 205 – premier mars_

Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell rejoignent la maternité la main dans la main.

Après des mois d'attente Andrew Odin sort enfin de la couveuse où il a été placé après l'accouchement.

Terminé les allers retours matin et soir pour passer du temps près de lui en alternance, un coup Heero et Réléna un autre Duo et Réléna. Le personnel de néonat n'y comprenait pas grand-chose mais ne cherchait pas à savoir. Pas leur travail après tout.

Terminé les coups de téléphone angoissés dès le réveil avec le haut parleur pour que tout le monde entende.

Réléna leur a laissé ce moment unique, prévenant la maternité qu'elle ne pouvait venir suite à une réunion très importante.

Ce qui est vrai.

Elle a des mois de laisser aller à rattraper.

Duo a fait de son mieux, mais ce n'était vraiment pas son domaine.

Dire qu'il s'est laissé déborder est un doux euphémisme.

Mais ce n'est pas un problème.

Réléna est au mieux de sa forme.

Elle fonce comme jamais.

Alternant entre réunions et moments avec Hilde.

Mais en vérité ce n'est pas une réunion super importante qui motive son absence ce matin là.

C'est l'échographie des douze semaines d'Hilde.

Duo sourit et tourne la tête vers Heero.

- On aurait peut être du lui raconter…

- Non.

Un léger rire puis ils entrent dans la maternité.

* * *

_Voila, cette version est désormais terminée._

_A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre de l'autre version._


	20. Chapter 15 bis

_Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter un peu._

_Personnages : Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Duo et Heero mais aussi Réléna et Hilde. Plus quelques autres._

_Commentaire : Attention ! Ce chapitre, le dernier de cette version et est donc dernier de cette fic. Il n'y aura finalement pas de conclusion._

_Bonne lecture._

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 15 bis) Reconstruction 2

_La Terre - AC 205 – 14 février_

Dans une salle d'opération une jeune femme s'éteint, victime d'une hémorragie et dans une chambre silencieuse depuis des mois un homme que l'on pensait perdu rouvre les yeux.

Les appareils qui le surveillent donnent l'alerte et plusieurs personnes font irruption dans la chambre.

L'homme se laisse faire, désorienté.

Il regarde les infirmières qui s'activent avec un regard perdu, ne réagissant pas lorsqu'elles l'appellent monsieur Davies.

Les heures passent.

Il prend peu à peu le contrôle de ce corps inconnu.

Oui, inconnu.

Car même s'il n'est pas complètement certain de qui il est il est sur d'une chose : il n'est pas Fabian Davies.

Lorsqu'il regarde dans un miroir le visage aux yeux gris que surplombe une courte chevelure brune il ne se reconnaît pas.

Fabian Davies a des traits réguliers.

Il est loin d'être laid.

Il est grand, était visiblement sportif, les longs mois d'inconscience n'ont pas fait entièrement disparaître les muscles acquis à force d'exercices réguliers.

Il passe des heures à fixer ses mains comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois.

Il ne dit rien à personne.

Il fait ce qu'on lui dit.

Il attend.

Il n'a que de vagues souvenirs.

Une église en ruine, un jeune homme avec de longs cheveux nattés…

Il ne savait pas qui était ce jeune homme mais il était la clef de son futur.

Il sait que lorsqu'il pourra sortir il partira à sa recherche.

_La Terre - AC 205 – 20 février_

Réléna Darlian Peacecraft Yuy a un enterrement grandiose.

A la hauteur de la femme qu'elle était.

De nombreuses personnalités font le déplacement pour entendre l'hommage prononcé en son honneur.

Vêtu de noir un homme de grande taille se trouve au premier rang, ses cheveux blonds lui tombent sur les épaules, à peine moins longs que pendant la guerre.

Il est revenu dès que la nouvelle lui est parvenue.

Il n'a pas encore complètement admis la chose.

Sa précieuse petite sœur morte ?

Non…

Il ne veut pas y croire.

Il relève la tête pour fixer le petit groupe en face de lui, de l'autre côté de cette tombe.

Les quatre jeunes hommes qui font front.

Trois réconfortent celui d'entre eux qui a perdu tout autant.

Les yeux bleus du grand blond s'attardent sur le visage figé d'Heero Yuy.

Il est venu la rage au cœur.

Prêt à haïr celui qui a laissé mourir sa petite sœur chérie.

Mais il sait désormais qu'il ne le peut.

Réléna est la seule coupable.

C'est dur à admettre.

Mais il devra vivre avec cela.

L'orateur se tait.

Une par une les personnes présentes s'avancent et jettent des roses blanches sur le cercueil.

Puis s'éloignent.

L'homme blond et le groupe se retrouvent finalement seuls.

Face à cette tombe que l'on referme déjà.

Wufei et Trowa finissent par se décider à entrainer les deux autres.

Ni Quatre ni Heero ne résistent.

En état de choc tous les deux.

L'homme blond les regarde s'éloigner.

Entrainer leurs deux amis.

Il se résigne à partir à son tour.

Heero se laisse entrainer à son tour.

Plus rien ne le retient près de cette tombe.

Il a contacté Hilde, voulant savoir pour Duo.

Mais ce qu'il a appris l'a brisé plus encore.

Duo a disparu sans laisser de traces.

Son vaisseau a été retrouvé sur une aire d'atterrissage.

Vide.

Sans aucune piste à suivre.

Son dernier espoir détruit il a sombré dans une apathie alarmante.

Apathie que partage Quatre lorsqu'ils sont réunis.

A la culpabilité de n'avoir su détourner Duo de cet échange s'ajoute pour le blond la douleur de l'avoir perdu, d'avoir laissé se perdre Réléna et de voir et ressentir celle d'Heero.

Wufei et Trowa assistent avec impuissance à tout cela.

Les recherches pour retrouver Duo ne donnent rien pour le moment.

Et pourtant, les moyens mis en œuvre sont considérables.

_La Terre - AC 205 – 03 mars_

Celui qui répond désormais au nom de Fabian Davies quitte enfin l'hôpital et marque un temps d'arrêt sur le parking.

Personne n'est là pour l'attendre et cela lui fait mal un bref instant.

Puis il se reprend et se met en route.

Il a tant de route à faire.

Et si peu de temps.

Il prend un bus qui dessert l'astroport et s'installe de manière à pouvoir descendre vite.

Il n'a nulle envie de repasser par l'appartement qui est le sien, il n'y a rie qu'il veuille y prendre et chaque minute perdue sera impossible à récupérer.

La vendeuse du terminal le regarde avec un peu d'effarement, ce dont il se moque bien.

Il sait qu'il fait peur à voir avec sa peau pâlie par le long séjour loin du soleil et le bandeau sur son front qui cache à peine la cicatrice du coup de feu l'ayant plongé dans le coma.

Une fois à sa place dans la navette qui l'emporte vers L2 il ferme les yeux.

Dans son esprit tourne inlassablement l'image d'un jeune homme prostré dans les ruines d'une église.

Il ressent intimement sa détresse.

Il n'aura de cesse de l'avoir trouvé.

Sauvé ?

Il ne dort pas, se contentant de garder les yeux fermés.

Ignorant les murmures des autres passagers.

Les discrets passages à côté de son siège qui pourtant le crispent à chaque fois.

Il est le premier à descendre.

Des regards suivent son départ.

Il résiste à l'envie de se retourner.

Ce ne sont que des curieux.

Pas de danger.

Et puis il n'a pas le temps.

Dans les ruines de l'église le jeune homme à fermé les yeux.

Les longues jambes de celui qui était Fabian Davies avalent la distance qui sépare l'aire d'atterrissage de l'église en ruine.

Ses mains nerveuses écartent les restes d'une porte.

Son corps se glisse enfin dans les ruines, avançant avec précaution sur ce sol ravagé.

Il enjambe des débris, en évite d'autres puis se fige.

Celui qu'il est venu chercher est là.

Les genoux sous la poitrine.

Un regard violet se rouvre, se lève, fixant un regard gris.

Fabian Davies s'agenouille lentement.

Entoure celui qu'il est venu chercher de ses bras.

- Qui êtes vous ? demande le jeune homme aux cheveux longs.

- Je ne sais pas, on m'appelle Fabian Davies. Et toi, qui es tu ?

- Je ne sais pas non plus.

Les yeux violets s'emplissent de larmes.

Fabian Davies les essuie doucement.

- De quoi te souviens tu ?

- D'une femme enceinte sur le point d'accoucher… elle souffre terriblement… elle saigne…

- Décris la moi.

- Elle est…

_La Terre - AC 205 – 10 mars_

Deux hommes s'approchent de la tombe de Réléna Darlian Peacecraft.

Le plus jeune des deux est en fauteuil roulant, le visage encore marqué par la douleur.

Sa longue chevelure châtain est simplement retenue par un ruban sur son épaule gauche.

Elle est terne, à l'image de son regard morne.

L'autre homme est légèrement plus vieux, trente ou trente cinq ans. Il a les cheveux bruns, coupés à ras comme un soldat. Un bandeau de tissus bleu nuit enserre son front, cachant la marque d'une balle sur le côté de son crâne.

La même détresse marque leurs yeux.

Trouver la femme de la vision n'a pas été trop difficile.

Elle était si connue.

Mais à quoi bon ?

Celle qui semblait détenir les réponses à leurs questions est morte et enterrée.

Ils ont beau fixer la tombe cela ne leur apporte rien.

- Partons. Soupire Fabian Davies.

Lui a encore un semblant d'existence légale, même si les services de polices le cantonnent désormais dans un bureau.

Ce dont il ne se plaint pas.

Prendre des dépositions ne le dérange nullement.

Il est même assez doué pour cela.

Il a changé de logement pour accueillir son protégé.

Ses allocations compensatoires suffisent largement à payer la différence de loyer.

Une voisine garde un œil sur son protégé quand il est au bureau.

Précaution en apparence superflue, le jeune homme aux yeux violets est devenu plus renfermé encore depuis que leur seule piste s'est achevée.

Mais on ne sait jamais.

Pour le moment, son protégé fixe d'un air indifférent la pierre tombale et lui-même n'a guère envie de rester.

Il fait tourner le fauteuil et se retrouve face à un homme de l'âge de son protégé et reçoit comme une gifle son regard.

Un vertige le prend, le faisant vaciller puis tomber.

Avant de perdre connaissance il entend l'autre homme parler.

Prononcer un nom.

- Duo…

_La Terre - AC 205 – 13 mars_

Deux hommes se font face.

Un blond aux longs cheveux soignés et un brun aux yeux gris.

Aussi tendus l'un que l'autre.

- Par pitié Réléna, sois raisonnable… implore le blond.

- Mais je suis raisonnable. Et je suis Fabian Davies.

- Tu es ma petite sœur.

- Ouvre les yeux Milliardo, il ne reste rien de Réléna Darlian Peacecraft Yuy. Elle est morte et enterrée.

Il y a un silence.

- Et l'enfant ? questionne Milliardo.

- Heero est son père. Je suis sur qu'il saura en prendre bien soin.

- Avec Duo Maxwell…

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça.

Milliardo soupire.

- Prends le temps de réfléchir au moins.

- C'est tout réfléchi. Je vais rester ce que je suis maintenant. Fabian Davies, le flic miraculé qui prend les dépositions et classe les dossiers.

Réléna/Fabian tend la main à son ancien frère puis se retire sans un regard en arrière.

Dans le couloir se tiennent deux personnes qu'il/elle aurait préféré éviter.

Mais il fait face, un sourire de commande aux lèvres.

Après tout, il est un homme désormais.

Et un flic en plus.

Ce ne sont pas deux ex pilotes de gundam qui vont l'impressionner.

Puis il voit leurs regards et il n'en est plus si sur.

Wufei Chang et Trowa Barton ont visiblement décidé de lui mettre les points sur les i.

Ce n'est vraiment pas sa journée.

- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ! Attaque Wufei.

- A quel moment ? Quand j'ai proposé un échange qu'il a accepté ou quand je suis allé le chercher dans les ruines ? Endroit que vous n'aviez pas pensé à faire fouiller soit dit en passant.

Trois yeux furieux tentent de lui faire baisser les siens.

Mais il en faut plus.

Fabian Davies tient bon.

Envers et contre tout.

Il bloque, non sans peine, le coup de poing qui menace son ventre, Trowa ayant opté pour des arguments plus percutants.

- On se calme !

Il repousse Trowa.

- De un, je n'ai de comptes à rendre qu'à Heero et Duo, vous n'avez pas à vous en mêler. De deux ce n'est pas en vous conduisant de la sorte que vous allez me faire regretter mes actes, plus le contraire en fait. Et sur ce, je vous dit au revoir si ce n'est pas adieu.

Et il les plante là.

Il ne se retourne pas une seule fois en quittant la propriété.

Cette fois c'est définitif, Réléna Darlian Peacecraft Yuy a définitivement réussi à s'évader.


End file.
